Something about you
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Hace 3 años, la carrera de Peeta Mellark casi termina y el culpa a Katniss Everdeen de eso. Pero ahora, ambos deberán de intentar olvidar lo que pasó y centrarse en el caso a cargo de él y del que ella es pieza importante...siempre y cuando puedan dejar de lado la fuerte tensión sexual que ha surgido entre ellos.
1. Argumento

EL DESTINO HA VUELTO A PONER A DOS ENEMIGOS JURADOS...

De todas las habitaciones de hotel de Chicago ocupadas por políticos infieles, la ayudante del fiscal Katniss Everdeen tenía que elegir para hospedarse justo la que estaba al lado de la 1308, donde un pasional interludio amoroso ha terminado en un baño de sangre. Y de todos los agentes del FBI de Illinois, tenían que encomendarle el caso justo a Peeta Mellark. El mismo Peeta Mellark que todavía culpa a Katniss por un incidente sucedido hace tres años, que casi termina con su carrera.

…CARA A CARA.

¿Trabajar con Katniss Everdeen? ¿Están de coña? Peeta cree que quizás se trate de una especie de broma. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ahora ambos deberán enterrar el pasado y centrarse en el caso que se traen entre manos... siempre y cuando consigan hacer caso omiso de las pullas que vuelan a diestro y siniestro y de la enorme tensión sexual que ha surgido entre ellos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nada me pertenece, la historia pertenece a Julie James y los personajes a Suzanne Collins, yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**UNO**

Treinta mil habitaciones de hotel en la ciudad de Chicago y Katniss Everdeen había ido a parar a la contigua a una pareja que practicaba una maratón sexual.

–¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡SÍ!

Katniss se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, pensando –como había venido haciendo la última media hora–que aquello tendría que acabar en algún momento. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada y, aunque no tenía nada en contra de una buena sesión de sexo ruidoso en un hotel, esta en concreto había pasado de ruidosa a ridícula, allá por el catorceavo "oh–Dios–Oh–Dios–oh–Dios".

Y lo que era más importante, pese a los descuentos en las tarifas que disfrutaban los empleados federales, las noches en el Península no estaban incluidas, por lo general, en el presupuesto de los abogados de la oficina del fiscal de los EEUU y empezaba a tener la seria sospecha de que no iba a obtener un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! La pared situada tras la enorme cama se sacudió con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer vibrar el cabecero y Katniss maldijo el suelo de madera que la había conducido a esa situación.

A principios de semana, cuando el contratista le había dicho que tendría que permanecer fuera de casa veinticuatro horas, mientras renovaba el suelo, había decidido ofrecerse a si misma los cuidados que tanto necesitaba. La semana anterior había terminado un agotador juicio de tres meses contra once acusados de diversas actividades relacionadas con el crimen organizado, entre ellas siete asesinatos y tres intentos de asesinato. El juicio había sido mentalmente extenuante para todo el mundo, y en especial para ella y para el otro ayudante del fiscal que había llevado a cabo el procedimiento. Así que, al enterarse de que tendría que estar fuera de casa, mientras el suelo se secaba, había aprovechado la ocasión para realizar una escapada de fin de semana.

Puede que mucha gente hubiese escogido un lugar más lejano y exótico que un hotel a cinco kilómetros de su casa pero todo lo que Katniss deseaba era un carísimo pero fantásticamente rejuvenecedor masaje, seguido de una tranquila noche de descanso y relajación, y luego, por la mañana, un buffet de desayuno (de nuevo increíblemente caro) con el que poder llenarse hasta el punto de recordar por qué solía mantenerse alejada de los buffets de desayuno. Y el lugar perfecto para eso era el Península.

O eso había creído.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¡Un hombre grande y malo! ¡Ahí, oh sí –justo ahí, no pares!

La almohada sobre la cabeza no contribuyó gran cosa a ahogar los gritos de la mujer.

Katniss cerró los ojos en una silenciosa plegaria. Querido Señor Grande y Malo: Sea lo que sea que estás haciendo, no se te ocurra moverte de ahí hasta que hayas acabado el trabajo. Katniss no había suplicado de esa forma un orgasmo desde la primera –y última–vez que se había acostado con Jim, el artista/representante de vinos que no parecía tener la menor idea cómo comportarse en la proximidad de las partes clave de un cuerpo femenino.

El gemido, que había empezado entorno a la una y media de la madrugada, era lo que la había despertado. Medio grogui, su primer pensamiento había sido que alguien se encontraba enfermo en la habitación de al lado. Pero, rápidamente, lo habían seguido los gemidos de otra persona, y luego los jadeos, los golpes en la pared, los gritos y esa parte que sonaba sospechosamente como a cachete en las nalgas. Y aproximadamente en ese momento había sido consciente de las verdaderas idas y venidas de la habitación 1308.

Ñiki–ñiki–ñiki–ñiki–ñiki–ñiki…

La cama de la otra habitación incrementó el tempo contra la pared y el chirrido del colchón encontró un nuevo y enfebrecido ritmo. Pese a su enojo, Katniss tuvo que concederle cierto crédito a ese tipo, quienquiera que fuese, por su seria capacidad de resistencia. Puede que fuese efecto de la Viagra, murmuró. Había oído en alguna parte que una pastilla era suficiente para tener a un hombre listo y en funcionamiento durante horas.

Se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y, en la oscuridad, echó un vistazo al reloj que había en la mesita, junto a la cama: las 3:17. Si tenía que aguantar así otras dos horas y cuarto, acabaría por matar a alguien –empezando, en primer lugar, por el recepcionista que la había colocado en aquella habitación.

No se suponía que los hoteles dejaban libre la planta trece, ¿por cierto? En ese momento desearía ser una persona más supersticiosa y haber pedido que le asignaran otra habitación. De hecho, en ese momento desearía no haber ideado nunca la escapada de fin de semana y haberse limitado a pasar la noche en casa de Cinna o de Madge. Al menos estaría durmiendo en lugar de escuchando la sinfonía cacofónica de gruñidos y chillidos –oh, sí. La chica estaba gritando muy en serio ahora–que componían la actual banda sonora de su vida.

Además, Cinna hacía una especie de tortilla de queso cheddar y tomate que, aunque probablemente no fuera el equivalente a las exquisiteces que podrías encontrar en un buffet, le habría recordado por qué se habían habituado a dejarle cocinar, cuando vivían los tres juntos durante su último año en la universidad.

¡Ñiiikiñiki–BAM! ¡Ñiiikiñiki–BAM!

Katniss se incorporó en la cama y observó el teléfono que había sobre la mesita de noche. No quería ser la clase de huésped que se queja de cada pequeño fallo en el servicio de habitaciones de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Pero el ruido procedente de la habitación contigua se prolongaba desde hacía rato y, llegado cierto punto, se sentía en su derecho de poder dormir en su habitación de cuatrocientos dólares la noche. El único motivo por el que el hotel no había recibido quejas todavía, supuso, era que la 1308 se encontraba en la esquina, sin ninguna otra habitación al otro lado.

Katniss estaba a punto que coger el teléfono para llamar a recepción cuando, de pronto, oyó al hombre de la habitación de al lado proferir los gloriosos sonidos de su liberación.

¡Golpe! ¡Golpe!

–Oh, mierda. ¡Me estoy corrieeeendo!

Un fuerte gemido. Y luego…

Bendito silencio. Por fin.

Katniss se dejó caer sobre la cama. Gracias, gracias, dioses del hotel Península, por haberme concedido este pequeño indulto. Nunca más volveré a decir que sus masajes son carísimos. Aunque todo el mundo sepa que no cuesta 195 dólares restregar loción por la espalda de alguien. Prometido.

Se arrastró bajo las sábanas y se cubrió con el edredón color crema hasta la barbilla. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó allí tendida unos minutos hasta que empezó a adormecerse. Luego oyó otro ruido procedente de la habitación de al lado –el sonido de un portazo.

Katniss se tensó.

Y entonces…

Nada.

Todo permaneció benditamente silencioso y en calma, y su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue para el significado de ese portazo.

Tuvo la sensación de que alguien acababa de presentar una queja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¡Bam!

Katniss se incorporó en la cama de un salto, cuando el ruido procedente de la habitación contigua la arrancó del sueño. Oyó un chillido amortiguado y la cama se estrelló de nuevo contra la pared –más fuerte y más alto que nunca–como si sus ocupantes estuviesen acometiendo con verdaderas ganas esta vez.

Miró el reloj: las 04:08. Le había sido concedido un falso indulto de treinta minutos. Sin perder un solo segundo –sinceramente, ya les había concedido demasiado de su valioso tiempo de sueño a esos juerguistas–tanteó con la mano para encender la lámpara que había junto a la cama. Parpadeó hasta acostumbrarse al repentino brillo de la luz. Luego agarró el teléfono de la mesita de noche y marcó. Tras un tono de llamada, un hombre respondió amablemente al otro lado de la línea.

–Buenas noches, señorita Everdeen. Gracias por llamar al servicio de habitaciones –¿en qué podemos ayudarla?

Katniss se aclaró la garganta aunque su voz sonó ronca al pronunciar las palabras.

–Mire, no quería comportarme como una idiota pero tienen que hacer algo con la gente de la habitación 1308. Siguen golpeando contra la pared; durante aproximadamente dos horas, ha habido toda clase de gemidos, gritos y golpes. Apenas he dormido en toda la noche y suena a que se están preparando para el veinteavo intento, lo que es estupendo para ellos pero no tanto para mí. Así que llegados a este punto creo que ya es suficiente, ¿sabe?

La voz al otro extremo de la línea sonó totalmente imperturbable, como si el servicio de habitaciones del Península recibiese esa clase de quejas a todas horas.

–Por supuesto, señorita Everdeen. Le pido disculpas por las molestias. Mandaré a seguridad a encargarse del problema ahora mismo.

–Gracias –gruñó Katniss, poco dispuesta a dejarse apaciguar con tanta facilidad.

Tenía pensado hablar con el gerente por la mañana pero, de momento, lo único que deseaba era una habitación tranquila y un poco de sueño. Colgó el teléfono y esperó. Transcurrieron unos segundos y entonces observó la pared que se encontraba detrás de la cama. Un extraño silencio se había adueñado de la habitación 1308. Se preguntó si sus ocupantes habrían oído la llamada de queja al servicio de habitaciones. Vale, las paredes eran delgadas (como había comprobado de primera mano) pero, ¿tanto?

Oyó abrirse la puerta de la habitación 1308.

Los bastardos estaban huyendo.

Katniss salió volando de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, decidida a echarles al menos un vistazo a sus amigos del sexo. Se apretó contra la puerta y echó un vistazo por la mirilla, justo cuando se cerraba la puerta de la otra habitación. Por un breve instante no vio a nadie.

Luego…

Un hombre entró en su campo visual.

Se movió con rapidez, con un aspecto ligeramente distorsionado por la mirilla. Estaba de espaldas a ella cuando pasó junto a su habitación, por lo que Katniss no pudo verlo bien. No tenía ni idea del aspecto que suelen tener los rollos de una noche pero este en concreto era alto y elegante con sus vaqueros, su chaqueta de pana negra y su camiseta gris con capucha. Mientras el hombre cruzaba el pasillo y abría la puerta de las escaleras, algo le resultó extrañamente familiar. Pero, entonces, él desapareció en las escaleras y no fue capaz de situarlo.

Katniss se apartó de la puerta. Algo muy raro había pasado en la habitación 1308… Puede que el hombre se hubiera esfumado porque la había oído llamar al servicio de habitaciones y hubiese abandonado a su compañera, dejando que se las arreglara con las consecuencias. ¿Tal vez un hombre casado? Pese a todo, la mujer de la 1308 iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones cuando llegaran los de seguridad.

Katniss supuso –puesto que de todas formas ya estaba despierta–que podía quedarse junto a la mirilla y asistir al final de la actuación. No es que estuviera espiando ni nada parecido pero… vale, estaba espiando.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Dos hombres vestidos de traje, presumiblemente del servicio de seguridad del hotel, llegaron un minuto después y llamaron a la puerta de la 1308.

Katniss observó por la mirilla mientras los guardias de seguridad miraban la puerta, expectantes, y luego se encogían de hombros al no obtener respuesta.

–¿Lo intentamos otra vez? –preguntó el guardia más bajo.

El segundo tipo asintió y golpeó la puerta.

–Seguridad del hotel –dijo.

Ninguna respuesta.

–¿Estás seguro de que es la habitación correcta? –preguntó el segundo tipo.

El primero comprobó el número de la habitación y luego asintió.

–Sí, la persona que se quejó dijo que el ruido procedía de la habitación 1308.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación de Katniss. Ella dio un paso atrás como si pudieran verla a través de la puerta. De pronto, fue muy consciente del hecho de que solo llevaba su vieja camiseta de la universidad de Michigan y la ropa interior.

Hubo una pausa.

–Bueno, yo no oigo nada ahora –oyó decir Katniss al primer tipo. Llamó a puerta por tercera vez, con más fuerza–. ¡Seguridad! ¡Abra!

Todavía nada.

Katniss regresó a la puerta y observó por la mirilla una vez más. Vio a los guardias de seguridad intercambiar miradas de enojo.

–Probablemente estén en la ducha –dijo el más bajo.

–Probablemente dándole otra vez –mostró su acuerdo el otro.

Los dos hombres apoyaron la oreja contra la puerta. Detrás de la suya, Katniss trató de identificar el sonido del agua de la ducha en la otra habitación pero no oyó nada.

El guardia de seguridad más alto suspiró.

–Ya conoces el protocolo –tenemos que entrar –sacó del bolsillo lo que presumiblemente era una especie de tarjeta maestra. La deslizó en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

–¿Hola? Seguridad del hotel. ¿Hay alguien aquí? –gritó al interior de la habitación.

Miró a su compañero por encima del hombro y sacudió la cabeza.

Nada. Se adentró un paso en la habitación y le hizo señas al otro tipo para que lo siguiera.

Ambos hombres desaparecieron en el interior, fuera de la vista de Katniss, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Hubo una pausa momentánea y luego Katniss oyó gritar a uno de los hombres de seguridad a través de la pared contigua.

–¡Mierda puta!

El estómago se le encogió. Supo que fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido en la 1308 no era algo bueno. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, apoyó el oído contra la pared y escuchó.

–¡Trata de hacerle la reanimación cardiopulmonar mientras llamo al 911! –gritó uno de los hombres.

Katniss saltó de la cama –ella sabía hacer la reanimación cardiopulmonar–y corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió justo cuando el tipo de seguridad más bajo salía disparado de la 1308.

Al verla, alzó las manos, indicándole que se detuviera donde estaba.

–Señora –por favor, regrese a su habitación.

–Pero oí… Pensé que podría ayudar. Yo…

–Lo tenemos controlado. Ahora, por favor, regrese a su habitación.

Luego salió corriendo.

Siguiendo órdenes del guardia de seguridad, Katniss permaneció en el umbral. Miró a su alrededor y vio que otros ocupantes de las habitaciones cercanas habían oído la conmoción y observaban desde el pasillo, con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad pero probablemente solo fueran minutos, el tipo más bajó regresó con una pareja de paramédicos que empujaba una camilla. Cuando el trío pasó a toda velocidad junto a Katniss, oyó al guardia de seguridad exponiendo la situación.

–La encontramos tendida sobre la cama… No respondía, así que comenzamos la reanimación cardiopulmonar, pero no tiene buena pinta…

Para entonces, más personal había llegado a la escena y una mujer con un traje gris se identificó como la gerente del hotel y le pidió a todo el mundo que permaneciese en su habitación. Katniss la oyó decir al resto del personal que mantuviesen despejados el pasillo y los ascensores. Los huéspedes de la planta trece hablaban entre ellos en susurros y Katniss captó fragmentos de conversaciones, en los que el huésped de una habitación le preguntaba al de otra si sabía lo que estaba pasando.

El silencio se hizo entre la congregación cuando los paramédicos reaparecieron en el umbral de la habitación 1308. Se movieron con rapidez, empujando la camilla a través del pasillo.

Esta vez, había una persona en la camilla.

Cuando pasaron junto a Katniss a toda prisa, tuvo un atisbo de esa persona –un fugaz vistazo, suficiente para ver que se trataba de una mujer y también suficiente para descubrir que tenía un largo pelo rojo que contrastaba, tanto con el blanco de la sábana de la camilla como con el del albornoz del hotel que llevaba. Y suficiente para observar que la mujer no se movía.

Mientras uno de los paramédicos empujaba la camilla, el otro corría junto a ella, administrando oxígeno a través de una mascarilla que cubría el rostro de la mujer. Los dos guardias de seguridad se adelantaron para asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba despejado.

Katniss –y por lo visto también varios otros de los huéspedes del hotel–oyeron al guardia más bajo decirle algo al otro acerca de que la policía estaba de camino. Ante la mención de la policía estalló una leve conmoción. Los huéspedes del hotel exigieron saber lo que estaba pasando. La gerente se hizo oír por encima del fragor.

–De verdad entiendo que todos estén preocupados y les presento mis más sinceras disculpas por las molestias –se dirigió a ellos en un tono calmado y gentil, considerablemente similar al del hombre del servicio de habitaciones con el que Katniss había hablado antes por teléfono. Se preguntó si hablarían así los unos con los otros cuando no hubiera clientes cerca o si abandonarían esa encantadora rutina y ese vago acento casi–europeo–aunque–soy–de–Wisconsin, en el instante en que salieran del comedor–. Por desgracia, en este momento solo puedo decirles que la situación, obviamente, es muy seria y tal vez de naturaleza criminal –continuó la gerente–. Vamos a dejar el asunto en manos de la policía y les pedimos que permanezcan en sus habitaciones hasta que ellos lleguen y se hagan cargo de la situación. Es probable que la policía quiera hablar con algunos de ustedes.

La mirada de la gerente cayó directamente sobre Katniss. Mientras los huéspedes regresaban a sus murmullos y susurros, se aproximó.

–La señorita Everdeen, ¿verdad?

Katniss asintió.

–Sí.

La gerente señaló la puerta.

–¿Le importa si la acompaño de regreso a su habitación, señorita Everdeen? –eran los términos educados–del–hotel–Península para decir "será mejor que te pongas cómoda porque tu culo cotilla no va a irse a ninguna parte".

–Claro –repuso Katniss, todavía un poco conmocionada por los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido durante los últimos minutos. Como ayudante de la oficina del fiscal, estaba bastante expuesta a elementos criminales, pero esto era distinto.

No se trataba de un caso que estuviera revisando a través de los objetivos ojos de un fiscal; no había archivos de pruebas cuidadosamente preparados por el FBI o fotos de la escena del crimen, tomadas después de los hechos. En realidad, esta vez había oído el crimen; había visto personalmente a la víctima y –recordando al hombre de la chaqueta y la camiseta con capucha–muy probablemente también a la persona que la había herido.

La idea hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna.

O, supuso Katniss, puede que el escalofrío tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que seguía bajo el aire acondicionado del pasillo, llevando únicamente una camiseta y la ropa interior. Vaya clase. Con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de mostrar, sin sujetador ni pantalones, tiró unos centímetros de su camiseta hacia abajo y siguió a la gerente hasta la habitación.

_**¿Qué dicen? ¿Continúo? Creo que las historias de crimen y misterio no han tenido mucho éxito, pero confío en que les guste. En fin, lamentablemente sigo atareada, pero prometo publicar al menos una vez en la semana (los fines de semana).**_

_**Gracias por leer! **_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nada me pertenece, la historia pertenece a Julie James y los personajes a Suzanne Collins, yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Dos **

Algo no iba bien.

Katniss llevaba cerca de dos horas encerrada en el interior de su habitación del hotel mientras, supuestamente, el Departamento de Policía de Chicago conducía su investigación. Sabía lo suficiente sobre escenas del crimen e interrogatorios a testigos para darse cuenta de que aquel no era el protocolo habitual.

Para empezar, nadie le estaba diciendo nada. La policía había llegado poco después de que la gerente del hotel la escoltara hasta la habitación. El detective Blight, un hombre de mediana edad, ligeramente calvo y extremadamente irritable, se había presentado e instalado sobre el brazo de una silla, al otro extremo de la habitación, para empezar a tomarle declaración sobre lo que había oído esa noche. Aunque Katniss había dispuesto de unos dos segundos de privacidad para ponerse unos pantalones de yoga y un sujetador, seguía sintiéndose incómoda al ser interrogada por la policía, sentada en una cama de hotel, hecha a toda prisa.

Lo primero que el detective Blight percibió fue el vaso de vino medio vacío, que había pedido al servicio de habitaciones y seguía sobre la mesa, donde lo había dejado hacía horas. Eso, por supuesto, había suscitado varias preguntas preliminares relacionadas con su consumo de alcohol a lo largo de la noche.

Después de que por lo visto se las arreglara para convencer a Blight de que no, no era una alcohólica y de que sí, su declaración tenía un mínimo de credibilidad, dejaron atrás el tema de la bebida y ella comentó el detalle de que Blight se había presentado como "detective", en lugar de cómo "oficial". Le preguntó si eso significaba que formaba parte de la división de homicidios.

Principalmente, quería saber qué hacía sucedido con la chica de la _1308. _

La única respuesta de Blight fue una dura mirada de advertencia.

–El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, señorita Everdeen.

Finalmente, Katniss había empezado a hacer su declaración, cuando otro detective asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

–Blight –será mejor que vengas aquí –señaló en dirección a la habitación de al lado.

Blight se puso en pie y le dirigió a Katniss otra mirada de advertencia. Ella se preguntó si practicaría la mirada frente al espejo del baño.

–Le agradecería que permaneciera en esta habitación hasta que regrese –dijo.

Katniss sonrió.

–Por supuesto, detective –estaba considerando la posibilidad de tirar de rango para empezar a obtener algunas respuestas pero, llegado el momento, no estuvo del todo segura. Aún. Había pasado toda la vida alrededor de policías y agentes y sentía mucho respeto por lo que hacían. Pero la sonrisa le hizo ver a Blight que no la impresionaba–.

Me alegrará cooperar en todo lo que pueda.

Blight la miró con suspicacia, probablemente tratando de decidir si había captado un rastro de sarcasmo en su voz. Ella usaba muy a menudo esa mirada.

–Solo quédese en la habitación –le dijo mientras se marchaba.

La siguiente vez que Katniss vio al detective Blight fue media hora después, cuando se dejó caer por su habitación para hacerle saber que debido a ciertos "acontecimientos inesperados", no solo tendría que permanecer en la habitación más tiempo de lo previsto, sino que además iba a colocar un guardia ante la puerta. Añadió que "se había solicitado" que no efectuase llamadas, ni desde su teléfono móvil ni desde la línea del hotel, hasta que "ellos" hubiesen acabado de interrogarla.

Por primera vez, Katniss se preguntó si podría tener problemas.

–¿Se me considera sospechosa en esta investigación? –le preguntó a Blight.

–Yo no he dicho eso.

Se dio cuenta de que no le había dado una negativa oficial.

Cuando Blight se dio la vuelta para irse, le lanzó otra pregunta.

–¿Quiénes son ellos?

Él la miró por encima del hombro.

–¿Disculpe?

–Dijo que no podía hacer ninguna llamada hasta que "ellos" acabaran de interrogarme –repuso Katniss–. ¿A quién se refería?

La expresión del detective le dijo que no tenía ninguna intención de responder a esa pregunta.

–Agradeceríamos que continuase cooperando, señorita Everdeen. Es todo lo que puedo decirle por ahora.

Unos cuantos minutos después de que Blight se marchara, Katniss se asomó por la mirilla y –efectivamente–encontró su visión obstaculizada por la parte trasera de la cabeza de un hombre, presumiblemente el guardia que había sido apostado al otro lado de la puerta. Se alejó de la puerta y volvió a tomar asiento sobre la cama.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran cerca de las siete de la mañana. Encendió la televisión –al fin y al cabo, Blight no había dicho nada sobre no ver la televisión–y esperó poder enterarse de algo sobre lo que estaba pasando por las noticias.

Aún estaba pulsando botones en el mando a distancia, tratando de descubrir cómo ir más allá de la dichosa pantalla de "Bienvenida" del hotel, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez más.

Blight asomó la cabeza.

–Lo siento –nada de televisión tampoco.

Luego cerró la puerta.

–Estúpidas paredes de papel –murmuró Katniss entre dientes. No era que alguien estuviese escuchando. Aunque…

–¿Puedo por lo menos leer un libro, detective Blight? –le preguntó a la habitación vacía.

Una pausa.

Luego se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, procedente del pasillo.

–Claro.

Las paredes eran tan finas, de hecho, que Katniss percibió el rastro de una sonrisa en su respuesta.

–Esto empieza a ser ridículo. Sabes que tengo derechos.

Katniss se enfrentó al policía que custodiaba la puerta de la habitación del hotel, decidida

a obtener respuestas.

El joven oficial de policía asintió con simpatía.

–Lo sé, señora, y le pido disculpas. Pero solo estoy siguiendo órdenes.

Tal vez fuera culpa la frustración por estar confinada en la habitación del hotel durante lo que ya eran cinco –sí, cinco–horas, pero Katniss pensó que estrangularía al chico si la volvía a llamar señora. Tenía treinta y dos años, no sesenta. Aunque probablemente se hubiese ganado el derecho a ser llamada señora, en el momento en que había empezado a pensar en los jóvenes oficiales de policía de veintidós años como chicos.

Tras decidir que estrangular a un policía, cuando probablemente había otras docenas de ellos al otro lado de la puerta (no estaba segura; no le habían permitido echar un solo vistazo al pasillo, y ya no hablemos de poner un pie fuera de la habitación), no era el mejor modo de actuar, Katniss probó con otra táctica. El hombre–chico respondía claramente a la autoridad así que tal vez pudiera utilizarlo a su favor.

–Mira, seguramente debería haberlo mencionado antes pero soy ayudante del fiscal. Trabajo para la oficina de Chicago…

–Si vive en Chicago, ¿qué hace pasando la noche en un hotel? –la interrumpió el oficial.

–Me están restaurando el suelo de madera. El caso es…

–¿En serio? –él pareció muy interesado–. Porque yo estoy tratando de encontrar a alguien que me reforme el baño. Los anteriores propietarios colocaron todo ese mármol blanco y negro, con los accesorios dorados, y parece sacado de la mansión de Playboy. ¿Le importa si le pregunto cómo encontró a un contratista que se encargara de un trabajo tan pequeño?

Katniss alzó la cabeza.

–¿Estás tratando de distraerme con esas preguntas o solo sientes una extraña fascinación por las reformas caseras?

–Posiblemente lo primero. Tenía la clara impresión de que estaba a punto de ponerse difícil.

Katniss tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa. Puede que el oficial semi–adolescente no estuviera tan verde como había pensado.

–La cuestión es –le dijo–, que no pueden retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad, sobretodo cuando ya le he hecho mi declaración al detective Blight. Ustedes lo saben y, lo que es más importante, yo lo sé. Obviamente, hay algo inusual en esta investigación y, aunque estoy dispuesta a cooperar y a darles un pequeño margen, como cortesía profesional, voy a necesitar algunas respuestas si pretenden que siga esperando aquí. Y si tú no eres la persona que puede ofrecerme esas respuestas, lo entiendo, pero entonces me gustaría hablar con Blight o con quien sea que pueda hacerlo.

El oficial semi–adolescente no se mostró antipático.

–Mire –sé que lleva encerrada en esa habitación mucho tiempo pero los del FBI dijeron que hablarían con usted en cuando acabaran en la habitación de al lado.

–Entonces, ¿es el FBI quien se encarga de esto?

–Probablemente no debería haberlo mencionado.

–¿Cómo es que tienen jurisdicción? –presionó Katniss–. Esto es un caso por homicidio, ¿no?

El oficial semi–adolescente no volvió a morder el anzuelo.

–Lo siento, señora Everdeen, pero tengo las manos atadas. El agente al cargo de la investigación dijo específicamente que no estoy autorizado a hablar con usted sobre eso.

–Entonces, creo que debería hablar con el agente al cargo. ¿Quién es? Como fiscal del distrito norte de Illinois he trabajado con muchos de los agentes de Chicago.

–Un agente especial –no me quedé con su nombre –dijo el oficial semi–adolescente–. Aunque creo que él la conoce. Cuando me pidió que custodiara la habitación, dijo que lamentaba hacerme pasar tanto rato con usted.

Katniss trató de no mostrar ninguna reacción pero eso dolió. Vale, no era exactamente amiga de algunos los agentes del FBI con los que trabajaba –muchos de ellos aún la culpaban por ese incidente ocurrido hacía tres años–pero exceptuando a un agente en particular que, afortunadamente, estaba a kilómetros de distancia en Nevada, Nebraska o algo parecido, no había creído disgustarle lo suficiente a nadie del FBI como para que hablara abiertamente mal de ella.

El oficial semi–adolescente le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

–Si sirve de algo, yo no pienso que sea tan mala.

–Gracias. ¿Y ese agente especial desconocido, que supuestamente me conoce, dijo algo más?

–Solo que lo avisara si empezaba a ponerse quisquillosa –la observó–. Está empezando a ponerse quisquillosa, ¿verdad?

Katniss cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Sí, creo que sí –y no fingía–. Encuentra a ese agente, quien quiera que sea, y dile que la quisquillosa de la 1307 está empezando ponerse nerviosa. Y dile que agradecería mucho que acabara con su jueguecito de poder y condescendiera a hablar conmigo en persona. Porque me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo pretende que siga aquí sentada, esperando.

–Tanto como te pida, señorita Everdeen.

La voz llegó desde el umbral.

Katniss estaba de espaldas a la puerta pero la habría reconocido en cualquier parte –queda y suave como el terciopelo.

No podía ser.

Se volvió hacia el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella al otro lado de la habitación.

Tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que lo había visto hacía tres años: alto, oscuro y ceñudo. No se molestó en enmascarar la animosidad de su voz.

–Agente Mellark… No sabía que habías vuelto a la ciudad. ¿Qué tal Nevada?

–Nebraska.

Considerando su helada mirada, Katniss supo que su día, que ya había tenido el comienzo más desfavorable, acababa de volverse unas cincuenta veces peor.

_**Debido al éxito obtenido, aquí el nuevo capítulo… nah, la verdad es que hubiera continuado la historia asi me lo hubiera solicitado una sola persona jeje. Y aquí el reencuentro, ¿qué les pareció? Las cosas parecen tensas, ya veremos que pasa conforme avance la investigación… Y si, habrá romance también. **_

_**Gracias a: gabycr1483, Ant. D.M, juliper22, tributoylarcha, Gpe77 y Guest por sus comentarios, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo! Y por supuesto a todos los lectores silenciosos **_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Tres **

Katniss lo observó con cautela, mientras Peeta, también conocido como el agente Mellark, se volvía hacia el oficial semi–adolescente.

–Gracias, oficial. Yo me encargaré –dijo.

El oficial de policía se retiró apresuradamente, dejándola sola en la habitación del hotel con Peeta. Su mirada era fría como la piedra.

–Parece que te has visto envuelta en un buen follón.

Katniss se enderezó. Habían pasado tres años y aún seguía arreglándoselas para ponerla automáticamente a la defensiva.

–No lo sé. Gracias a ti no tengo ni idea de en qué me he visto envuelta –se detuvo, odiando no estar al tanto de lo que ocurría–. ¿Qué le ha pasado a la mujer de la habitación de al lado?

–Está muerta.

Katniss asintió. La presencia de los detectives del DPC no dejaba mucho espacio para la duda, sin embargo, le sorprendió la confirmación de la muerte de la mujer. Repentinamente, experimentó una sobrecogedora necesidad de salir de esa habitación de hotel. Aunque se esforzó por no exteriorizar ninguna reacción ante Peeta.

–Siento oír eso –dijo simplemente.

Él señaló la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio.

–¿Por qué no te sientas? Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas.

–¿Tienes intención de interrogarme, agente Mellark?

–¿Tienes intención de no cooperar, señorita Everdeen?

Ella soltó una risa hueca.

–¿Por qué? ¿Vas a ponerte difícil conmigo?

Sus ojos permanecieron acerados y oscuros. Katniss tragó saliva y tomó nota mental de ser más cuidadosa respecto a provocar a un hombre armado que la culpaba de prácticamente haberle arruinado la carrera.

Recordó el día en que se habían reunido por primera vez, hacía tres años, para discutir el caso Snow. Nunca había trabajado antes con Peeta; en ese momento, solo llevaba un año trabajando como fiscal y él trabajaba de incógnito. Se había sorprendido –y entusiasmado a la vez–cuando su jefe le había asignado la investigación Snow, uno de los casos de perfil más alto del distrito. Cory Snow (también llamado Coriolanus Snow) era conocido, tanto por el Bureau como por la oficina del fiscal, por ser el dirigente de una de las mayores organizaciones de la mafia en Chicago. El problema siempre había sido reunir las suficientes pruebas como para demostrarlo.

Que era precisamente donde entraba el agente especial Mellark. Antes de la reunión, Katniss había descubierto por su jefe que Peeta había trabajado dos años de incógnito, infiltrado en la organización de Snow, hasta que el FBI se había visto obligado a sacarlo, al ser descubierta su tapadera. Su jefe no le había contado gran cosa sobre la extracción, aparte de que Peeta había sido acorralado en un almacén por diez de los hombres de Snow, había conseguido huir y le habían disparado en el proceso. Había descubierto una cosa más –para cuando habían llegado los refuerzos del FBI, Peeta ya se las había arreglado para matar a ocho de los hombres de Snow.

La primera vez que él y su compañero entraron en su oficina le produjo una enorme impresión. Katniss sospechó que casi todo el mundo reaccionaba de la misma forma al conocer a Peeta: con sus depredadores ojos azules, su pelo rubio y sus facciones hoscas, parecía la clase de tipo que las mujeres –y los hombres–evitan encontrarse en callejones oscuros. Llevaba una escayola en el antebrazo derecho, presumiblemente una herida inflingida por los hombres de Snow, y vestía camiseta azul marino y vaqueros, en lugar de traje con corbata habituales que se esperan en la mayoría de los agentes. Después de estudiarlo, no le sorprendió demasiado que el FBI lo hubiese escogido para ese trabajo encubierto.

Y tres años después –allí de pie, al otro lado de esa habitación de hotel, que de repente parecía demasiado pequeña, con los ojos brillando de ira hirviendo a fuego lento y, sí, incluso a pesar del traje habitual con corbata que llevaba esta vez–no parecía en absoluto menos peligroso.

–Quiero hablar con un abogado –dijo Katniss.

–Tú eres abogada –replicó él–. Y no se te considera sospechosa así que, de todos modos, no tienes derecho a tener uno.

–¿Qué se me considera, entonces?

–Una persona de interés.

Eso era una gilipollez.

–Este es el trato: estoy cansada y no me siento de humor para juegos. Así que si no empiezas a contarme lo que está pasando, me largaré –dijo Katniss.

Peeta estudió sus pantalones de yoga y la camiseta de Michigan, poco preocupado por las amenazas. Gracias a Dios que no seguía en ropa interior.

–No vas a irte a ninguna parte –empujó la silla y se la señaló–. Siéntate.

–Gracias pero no. Creo que seguiré con el plan en el que me largaba –antes de que pudiera acusarla de marcarse un farol, Katniss cogió el bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta. A la mierda el resto de sus cosas, las recogería más tarde–. Ha sido agradable haber charlado contigo, agente Mellark. Me alegra comprobar que estos tres años en Nebraska no te han vuelto menos gilipollas.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y casi chocó contra el hombre que se encontraba en el umbral. Llevaba un traje de buen corte y corbata, parecía más joven que Peeta y era moreno. Deslumbró a Katniss con una maravillosa sonrisa mientras sostenía precariamente tres tazas de Starbucks.

–Gracias por abrirme la puerta. ¿Qué me he perdido?

–Me largaba y acabo de llamar gilipollas al agente Mellark.

–Suena como los viejos tiempos. ¿Café? –le ofreció una taza de Starbucks–. Soy el agente Odair.

Katniss echó una mirada por encima del hombro.

–¿Poli bueno, poli malo? ¿Es lo mejor que eres capaz de hacer, Peeta?

Él atravesó la habitación y se detuvo junto a la puerta, irguiéndose ante Katniss.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz –dijo sombrío.

Mientras lo veía hacerse con una de la tazas de café de Odair, tomó nota mental de ser más cuidadosa respecto a provocar a un hombre armado que la culpaba de prácticamente haberle arruinado la carrera y que era una cabeza más alto que ella. Soltó unas cuantas blasfemias internamente por haber tomado la decisión de ponerse zapatillas de deporte; necesitaba al menos ocho centímetros para enfrentarse a Peeta Mellark. Aunque seguiría llegándole solo a la altura de la barbilla.

Por no mencionar que tendría un aspecto totalmente estúpido con pantalones de yoga y Manolos.

Odair gesticuló con las tazas de café.

–¿Se conocían?

–La señorita Everdeen y yo casi tuvimos el placer de trabajar juntos en un caso –dijo Peeta.

–¿Casi? ¿Qué significa eso? –Odair se volvió hacia Katniss con una mirada de comprensión–. Espera un segundo –¿Katniss Everdeen? Sabía que el nombre me resultaba familiar. Claro, de la oficina del fiscal –sus brillantes ojos marrones se iluminaron mientras se reía–. Tú eres la que Peeta dijo que…

–Creo que todos recordamos bastante bien lo que dijo el agente Mellark –lo interrumpió Katniss. Tres años atrás, sus infames palabras se habían transmitido en todos los telediarios nacionales durante una semana. No necesitaba volverlas a escuchar, especialmente con él allí delante. La experiencia ya había sido lo bastante humillante la primera vez.

Odair asintió.

–Claro, tranquila –los observó a ella y a Peeta–. Vaya… qué incómodo.

Cambiando de tema, Katniss señaló el café.

–¿Es normal o descafeinado?

–Normal. Oí que has pasado una noche larga.

Ella aceptó una de las tazas de café. Llevaba veintitrés horas en pie y la adrenalina estaba dejando de ayudar. Tomó un sorbo, suspirando satisfecha.

–Gracias.

Odair tomó un sorbo del suyo.

–Mira, todo lo que somos es tres personas tomando un café y hablando. Así que, ¿qué dices? –¿crees que te gustaría quedarte y charlar con nosotros sobre lo que pasó anoche?

Eso casi le arrancó a Katniss una sonrisa. Al menos, Odair daba la impresión de ser un hombre amable y razonable. Lástima que hubiera escogido la pajita más corta durante la asignación de compañero.

–No está mal –le dijo.

Odair sonrió.

–¿El café o el papel de poli bueno?

–Ambos. Agente Odair, si quieres hacerme algunas preguntas, estaré encantada de cooperar –Katniss pasó junto al Peeta, al volverse de regreso a la habitación. Él y Odair la siguieron mientras se sentaba ante el escritorio. Cruzó las piernas y se enfrentó a los dos agentes del FBI.

–Muy bien. Hablemos.

Si no se hubiera tratado de Katniss Everdeen, probablemente Peeta habría encontrado su actitud divertida. Pero como era Katniss Everdeen, no se rió. De hecho, no había nada en aquella situación que le pareciera remotamente gracioso.

Decidió dejar que Odair comenzara a interrogarla sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No porque resultara evidente que no quería saber nada de él –no podrían importarle menos los deseos de Katniss Everdeen–sino porque no resultaba sorprendente, dada su historia, que respondiera mejor ante su compañero que ante él. La investigación era su prioridad y no iba a permitir que los asuntos personales se interpusieran.

Cuando Odair y él habían llegado al Península y el detective Blight les había facilitado el nombre de la testigo de la habitación 1307, había pensado por un segundo que se trataba de una broma. De una especie de coña de bienvenida por su regreso a Chicago. Y había seguido considerándolo una posibilidad al llegar a la escena del crimen. Después de todo, no había cuerpo –Blight dijo que los paramédicos se habían llevado a la víctima al Northwestern Memorial, en un intento por reanimarla.

Luego vio la grabación. Después de eso, Peeta había tenido muy claro que la llamada que había recibido a las cinco de la mañana de su jefe, pidiéndole que le echara un vistazo a lo que el DPC aseguraba haber encontrado no formaba parte de ninguna broma. Y su prioridad a partir de entonces había sido determinar si el FBI tenía jurisdicción en el asunto.

Katniss Everdeen era la clave para responder a esa pregunta. Si creía su historia, el FBI no tendría más remedio que llevar a cabo su propia investigación. Por eso, aunque nada le habría gustado más que colocársela a Odair, como agente veterano de la escena, sabía que eso no era una opción.

Peeta la estudió desde el rincón de la habitación donde se había instalado. No resultaba sorprendente que pareciera exhausta. Y por algún motivo, parecía más bajita de lo que recordaba. Probablemente porque cada vez que la había visto, hacía tres años, había sido en horas de trabajo y llevaba tacones.

Sí, recordaba a Katniss Everdeen y sus tacones altos… De hecho, pese a que habían transcurrido tres años desde que la viera por última vez, Peeta se sorprendió de lo exacto –de lo detallado–que era su recuerdo de ella: el largo pelo color avellana, los cristalinos ojos gris–verdoso, la actitud que una vez –muy brevemente–había admirado.

No debería sorprenderle recordar esas cosas.

Al fin y al cabo, era un agente del FBI y su trabajo consistía en recordar detalles.

Y, supuso, no resultaba un problema que Katniss Everdeen fuese –como podrían confirmar otros hombres aparte de él–jodidamente hermosa. Lo que para Peeta, solo significaba que había sido más desagradable descubrir que era una auténtica bruja.

Por suerte, en ese momento llevaba el largo pelo color avellana recogido en una cola de caballo y los ojos gris–verdoso estaban un poco apagados por la falta de sueño. Los pantalones de yoga y la camiseta que vestían eran realmente favorecedores pero los ignoró al recordar el mencionado factor bruja.

–Y entonces me despertaron por segunda vez –estaba diciendo Katniss–. Y es cuando decidí llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

–Me gustaría que retrocedieras un momento –la interrupción de Peeta desde el rincón de la habitación sobresaltó a Katniss; era la primera vez que hablaba desde que ella había empezado a prestar su declaración–. Dime lo que oíste justo antes de quedarte dormida; antes de que los ruidos de la otra habitación volvieran a despertarte –dijo.

Katniss vaciló. Sabía que no quería responder sus preguntas –de hecho, probablemente no quisiera cruzar una sola palabra con él–pero ahora que había empezado a cooperar, no tenía mucha elección.

–Oí cerrarse la puerta, como si alguien hubiese abandonado la habitación –dijo.

–¿Estás segura de que fue la puerta exterior la que oíste? –preguntó Peeta.

–Sí.

–Pero no te acercaste a comprobar si alguien se marchaba esa vez.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

–No. Luego la habitación se quedó un rato en silencio. Alrededor de una media hora.

–Háblame sobre los sonidos que te despertaron.

Katniss se volvió hacia él, ahora que se había hecho cargo del interrogatorio.

–¿Qué te gustaría saber, agente Mellark? –preguntó con burlona amabilidad.

–Acabo de decírtelo. Me gustaría saber lo que oíste.

–Más o menos lo mismo que oí la primera vez –dijo con aire desafiante.

Peeta ladeó la cabeza.

–¿En serio? Has dicho que la primera vez oíste a los ocupantes de la habitación de al lado practicando sexo.

–Sí, creo que la palmada en el culo y los gritos de "me estoy corriendo" apuntan en esa dirección.

Peeta se apartó del rincón para aproximarse.

Así que, cuando te despertaste la segunda vez, ¿oíste palmadas en el culo?

–No.

Por su expresión, supo de no disfrutaba siendo la destinataria de un contrainterrogatorio.

–¿Qué hay de los gritos de "me estoy corriendo"? ¿Oíste más de esos?

–Oí chillidos.

–Pero no anuncios de orgasmos inminentes.

Ella lo estudió.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar, agente Mellark?

Él se acercó aún más y bajó la mirada.

–Quiero llegar, señorita Everdeen, a que sé que estás cansada pero eso no es una excusa para ser poco rigurosa.

Los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de ira. Pero luego se detuvo un instante y asintió.

–Tienes razón.

Le echó un vistazo a la pared que colindaba con la habitación 1308.

–Cuando me desperté la segunda vez, oí la cama golpeando contra la pared, aún más fuerte que antes. Pero solo un par de veces. Luego, como he dicho, oí gritos.

–¿Una voz de hombre o de mujer? –preguntó Peeta.

–De mujer. Sonaba ahogada, como si tuviera la cara cubierta por una manta o por la almohada –Katniss se giró de nuevo hacia él con una repentina mirada de comprensión–. Se estaba asfixiando, ¿verdad? –preguntó con suavidad.

Peeta dudó a la hora de contestarle pero sabía que tendría que acabar informándola.

–Sí.

Katniss se mordió el labio.

–Solo pensé que estaban tratando de ser más silenciosos. No me di cuenta... –tomó una honda bocanada de aire y contuvo la respiración.

–No tenías forma de saberlo –le aseguró Odair.

Peeta le lanzó una mirada –no más poli bueno. Ya era mayorcita, podía arreglárselas.

–¿Le dijiste al detective Blight que llamaste a seguridad y la habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio?

–Y luego oí abrirse la puerta así que corrí a asomarme por la mirilla –dijo Katniss.

–¿Cotilleando?

El sarcasmo pareció revigorizarla.

–Doy gracias a Dios por eso –dijo–. De lo contrario, no dispondrías de toda esa información que sé que aún no soy consciente de poseer –sonrió casi con dulzura–. Además, si no hubiera sido tan cotilla, agente Mellark, tú y yo nunca habríamos estado esta encantadora oportunidad de reconectar.

Odair tosió mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, sonando sospechosamente como si se estuviese riendo.

Peeta encontró cómica su ironía. Cuando estaba en las Fuerzas Especiales, antes de unirse al FBI, había interrogado a agentes extranjeros, sospechosos de terrorismo y a varios milicianos de las guerrillas. Ciertamente, podía arreglárselas con una ayudante del fiscal descarada.

–Me alegra comprobar que el café te ha vuelto a encender la chispa –dijo secamente–. Y ahora, ¿por qué no me explicas lo que viste mientras cumplías con tu labor cívica de espiar por la mirilla?

Odair alzó las manos.

–Um, tal vez debería volver a encargarme yo de esto.

Katniss y Peeta respondieron simultáneamente.

–Estamos bien.

–Vi a un hombre abandonar la habitación, lo que estoy segura de que ya sabes –le expuso ella a Peeta.

–Descríbelo.

–Ya se lo he descrito a Blight.

–Vuelve a hacerlo.

Peeta vio centellear sus ojos. No le gustaba que le hablases de esa forma. Lástima.

–Un metro ochenta y dos, tal vez ochenta y tres –dijo–. Constitución media. Vestía vaqueros, una chaqueta negra y una camiseta gris con la capucha sobre la cabeza. Se mantuvo todo el rato de espaldas así no le vi la cara en ningún momento.

–¿No pensaste que la camiseta con capucha era un poco rara? –preguntó Peeta.

–Oí palmadas en el culo y golpes tan fuertes en la pared que casi me traqueteaban los dientes. Sinceramente, encontré la noche entera un poco rara, agente Mellark.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Peeta vio a Odair alzar la vista hacia el techo, tratando de contener otra sonrisa.

–¿Estás segura de la estatura del hombre? –continuó Peeta.

Katniss hizo una pausa para pensarlo.

–Sí.

–¿Y qué me dices de su peso?

Ella suspiró.

–Soy realmente mala calculando esas cosas.

–Haz un esfuerzo. Finge que esto es algo importante.

Otra mirada.

Katniss se volvió hacia Odair.

–¿Cuánto pesas?

–Espera –¿por qué no le pides a Peeta que te responda a eso?

–El hombre que vi parecía más de tu constitución.

–Oh, ¿entonces era un tipo más pequeño? –sugirió Peeta amablemente.

Odair se giró.

–¿Un tipo más pequeño? Estoy dos centímetros por encima de la media nacional. Además, soy dinámico.

–Tratemos de centrarnos –se reorganizó Peeta–. Yo peso ochenta y cuatro kilos, el agente Odair unos setenta y dos. Teniendo eso en cuenta, ¿qué le calculas a nuestro tipo?

Ella miró alternativamente a los dos hombres, considerándolo.

–Unos setenta y siete.

Peeta y Odair intercambiaron una mirada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Katniss–. ¿Qué les dice eso?

–Solo para asegurarnos de que está claro, el hombre que viste abandonar la habitación medía alrededor de un metro ochenta y dos, y pesaba unos setenta y siete kilos. ¿Es así?

–Así es –convino–. Y ya veo que habéis conseguido la información que queríais obtener de mí. Así que me gustaría algo a cambio –Katniss miró primero a Odair, que se volvió hacia Peeta.

Tras debatirse un momento, este se reclinó contra la pared.

–De acuerdo. Esto es todo lo que puedo decirte. Solo para que quede claro, todo lo que voy a contarte es confidencial –le dijo Peeta–. De hecho, si no estuvieses en la oficina del fiscal no te estaría contando nada.

Katniss captó el mensaje: él no quería contarle una mierda pero su jefe le había ordenado compartiera información, como cortesía profesional.

–Claro como el cristal, agente Mellark –dijo.

–Obviamente, ya has sacado unas cuantas conclusiones así que me saltaré los preliminares –comenzó Peeta–. Llamaste a seguridad, ellos encontraron muerta a la mujer de la habitación de al lado y avisaron a los paramédicos y a la policía. Los del DPC llegaron a la escena, vieron que había huellas de forcejeo y empezaron su investigación.

–¿Qué huellas de forcejeo? –preguntó Katniss.

–Para ahorrarnos tiempo, en el futuro puedes asumir que cualquier cosa de no te cuente es una decisión deliberada por mi parte.

Katniss alzó la mirada al techo, mordiéndose la lengua. De todas las escenas de asesinato -y no tenía idea de que más, pero algo parecía haber involucrado al FBI-, de todos los hoteles, de todo Chicago, Peeta Mellark tenía que encargarse de esta.

–Mientras los del DPC estaban procesando la escena, se toparon con algo oculto detrás de la televisión que había frente a la cama. Una cámara de vídeo.

–¿Tienen grabado el asesinato? –preguntó Katniss. Ojalá todos los crímenes llegaran a manos del fiscal tan bien documentados.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

–No. Lo que hay en la cinta es todo lo que sucedió antes del asesinato.

–¿Antes del asesinato? –Katniss pensó en el ruidoso sexo que había oído desde el otro lado de la pared–. Debe ser una grabación interesante.

–Lo es –convino Peeta–. Sobre todo, cuando el hombre que aparece en la grabación es un Senador casado de los EEUU.

Katniss abrió los ojos como platos. No se había esperado eso. Formuló la pregunta obvia.

–¿Qué Senador?

El agente Odair sacó una fotografía del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su traje y se la tendió.

Ella observó la fotografía y luego desvió la mirada de vuelta a Peeta.

–Es el Senador Heavensbee.

–Así que lo reconoces.

–Claro que lo reconozco –dijo Katniss. Bill Heavensbee había representado al estado de Illinois en el Senado de los EEUU durante unos veinticinco años. Y últimamente su rostro estaba saliendo más de lo habitual en las noticias – acababa de ser nombrado presidente de la Comisión del Senado sobre Banca, Vivienda y Asuntos Urbanos.

Katniss recordó a la pelirroja que había visto en la camilla de los paramédicos.

–La mujer que había en la habitación 1308 no era la esposa del Senador, ¿verdad?

–No –dijo Peeta.

–¿Quién era?

–Digamos que el Senador Heavensbee pagó para algo más que para que le restauraran el suelo anoche.

Estupendo.

–¿Una prostituta?

–Creo que las mujeres de su nivel suelen preferir que las llamen acompañantes.

–¿Cómo saben eso ya?

–Tenemos las grabaciones del servicio de acompañantes. El Senador llevaba casi un año viéndola con regularidad.

Katniss se levantó y empezó a pasearse junto a la cama, tratando la escena como un nuevo caso que acabaran de pasarle.

–¿Y qué hay de la cámara? No me digas que el Senador era lo bastante estúpido para pensar que podría mantener una grabación sexual en secreto –se detuvo, pensando con rapidez–. No… Claro. Chantaje. Por eso los llamaron los del DPC.

–Habiendo revisado la cinta, es obvio que el Senador Heavensbee no tenía ni idea de que estaba siendo grabado –dijo Odair.

–¿Te tocó a ti revisar la cinta? Qué suerte –dijo Katniss.

–No exactamente. Peeta estaba ocupado jugando al poli malo con el Senador Heavensbee.

–Vaya y yo que creía que era algo especial para mí.

Odair sonrió.

–Nah –le gusta practicarlo con todo el mundo. Normalmente funciona, con todo ese rollo de la mirada oscura y la hosquedad.

Katniss le echó un vistazo a Peeta, que había regresado a su rincón de la habitación. "Hosco" –buena descripción. Ciertamente, más acertada que el "gilipollas" genérico que ella había estado usando durante los últimos tres años.

Se preguntó si Peeta Mellark sonreía alguna vez. Entonces, se acordó de que le importaba un pimiento si lo hacía o no.

–Dado el contenido de la cinta, habitualmente el Senador Heavensbee habría sido el principal sospechoso del DPC –le dijo Peeta–. De hecho, probablemente la policía lo habría arrestado ya de no ser por ti.

–¿Y eso?

Peeta se apartó de la pared y se aproximó. Le arrancó a Katniss la foto de las manos y la sostuvo ante su cara.

–Dejémonos de tonterías. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el tipo que viste abandonar la habitación, cinco minutos antes de que los de seguridad encontrasen a esa chica muerta, fuera este hombre?

Katniss vaciló, pillada momentáneamente con la guardia baja por la rapidez con la que Peeta había entrado en modo de ataque.

Él le acercó la foto todavía más.

–Vamos, Katniss –¿hay alguna posibilidad de que fuera este hombre?

Katniss sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago al oírlo llamarla por su nombre. Se habían llamado antes por sus nombres una vez, muy brevemente. Apartó eso de su mente y se centró en la foto que él sostenía ante su cara. En realidad, ni siquiera necesitada mirarla. El Senador Heavensbee, no solo era un hombre más bajo, sino que si tenía que calcular –y por lo visto podía hacerlo–diría que pesaba, al menos, noventa y ocho kilos. Puede que no hubiera tenido la mejor perspectiva desde la mirilla pero tenía bastante clara una cosa.

–No es él –dijo.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Peeta.

–Estoy segura.

Peeta se alejó de ella.

–Entonces, el Senador Heavensbee tendrá que estarte jodidamente agradecido. Porque tu palabra es lo único que va a impedir que sea arrestado por asesinato.

El silencio cayó en la habitación.

–¿No tiene ninguna coartada? –preguntó Katniss.

Peeta permaneció en silencio. Claramente, eso entraba en la categoría no voy a responder preguntas de mierda.

–Me lo tomaré como un no –dijo Katniss–. ¿Qué te parece si en vez de hacer preguntas trato de rellenar los espacios en blanco? Entonces, esa acompañante que se acostaba con el Senador Heavensbee, con el Senador casado más veterano de Illinois…

–Que acababa de ser nombrado presidente del Comité de Banca del Senado –dejó caer Odair. Se encogió de hombros al captar la mortífera mirada que le lanzó Peeta–. ¿Qué? Yo no tengo problemas con ella. Además, oí lo que dijo Haymitch –se supone que tenemos que compartir, ¿recuerdas?

Más hosquedad los envolvió.

–Entonces, la acompañante decide grabar al Senador y usar la cinta para chantajearlo –continuó Katniss–. Se encuentran esta noche, lo hacen –muchas veces–sigo manteniendo la teoría de la Viagra, por cierto–y el Senador se va. Veinte minutos después aparece nuestro hombre misterioso. Hay un forcejeo y él mata a la mujer. Y como no hay signos de que entrara por la fuerza, podemos deducir que la chica conocía al asesino y le dejó entrar en la habitación. ¿Cómo voy hasta ahora?

Odair asintió, impresionado.

–Nada mal.

–Lo que yo creo –le dijo Peeta–, es que ha sido una noche larga y no queremos robarte más tiempo. El FBI agradece tu cooperación, señorita Everdeen. Nos pondremos en contacto contigo si necesitamos algo más.

Katniss lo observó girarse y encaminarse hacia la puerta, por lo visto, con la errónea impresión de que no tenían nada más que discutir.

–En realidad, tengo otra pregunta, agente Mellark –dijo.

Él se volvió para mirarla.

–¿Y cuál podría ser?

–¿Puedo salir de una vez de esta habitación de hotel?

_**Sé que quizá no les interesa, pero la escuela me tiene como loca, y por eso no había subido capítulo nuevo. Lo siento, intentaré actualizar la próxima semana. Por lo pronto, les dejo el reencuentro, ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, marcar como favorita y seguirla.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Cuatro **

Cuando el agente Odair sugirió que él y Peeta la acercaran a casa desde el hotel, Katniss aceptó reacia. Por deseosa que estuviese de poner cierta distancia entre ella y Peeta, no quería que él pensara que su actitud la afectaba.

Sentada en el asiento trasero del coche de Odair –al menos, dedujo que se trataba del coche de Odair, puesto que era él quien conducía y además le costaba imaginarse a Peeta con un Lexus–apoyó la cabeza contra el cuero frío del asiento y miró por la ventanilla. Había permanecido tanto tiempo encerrada en esa habitación de hotel, que la luz del día le había resultado desagradable e irreal al salir al exterior. Era casi mediodía, lo que significaba que llevaba unas treinta horas sin dormir. Dudaba que ni siquiera Starbucks tuviera un remedio para eso.

Luchando contra el adormecedor movimiento del coche, apartó la vista de la ventanilla.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento, observó al hombre que estaba sentado delante de ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

Peeta Mellark.

Se reiría de la ironía de la situación, de no encontrarse tan malditamente cansada. Aparte de que, como norma general, parecía prudente abstenerse de soltar extrañas carcajadas, aunque fuera para reírse de si misma, cuando una estaba sentada en un coche con dos agentes del FBI –uno de los cuales ya desconfiaba de ella con una intensidad palpable.

No es que le sorprendiera que Peeta siguiese sintiéndose así. Recordaba demasiado bien su expresión cuando le había dicho que no iban a presentar cargos en el caso de Snow.

Había sido hacía tres años, un viernes a última hora de la tarde.

Antes de eso, había sido convocada para una reunión con su jefe, Seneca Crane, el fiscal del distrito norte de Illinois. Este, le había dicho que quería hablar sobre el caso Snow y ella había dado por supuesto que iban a discutir los cargos que pensaba presentar contra varios de los miembros de la organización de Snow. Lo que Seneca le dijo, en cambio, la dejó anonadada.

–He decidido no presentar cargos –declaró. Se lo había soltado en cuanto ella había tomado asiento, como si pretendiera acabar la conversación cuando antes.

–¿Contra los hombres de Snow o contra el propio Snow? –preguntó Katniss, asumiendo inicialmente que Seneca había llegado a un acuerdo para que alguien testificara, a cambio de inmunidad.

–Contra nadie –dijo Seneca con total naturalidad.

Katniss se recostó en su silla, concediéndose un instante para procesarlo.

–¿No quieres presentar cargos?

–Veo que te sorprende.

Eso era el eufemismo del año.

–El FBI ha estado trabajando en este caso dos años. Con toda la información que el agente Mellark obtuvo mientras estaba infiltrado, tenemos pruebas suficientes para encarcelar a Snow durante el resto de su vida. ¿Por qué no lo procesamos?

–Eres joven y entusiasta, Katniss, y me gustas por eso. Es uno de los motivos por los que te saqué de Hatcher and Thorn –dijo Seneca, refiriéndose a la firma legal para la que ella había trabajado, antes de incorporarse a la oficina del fiscal.

Katniss alzó una mano. Cierto, era nueva en el trabajo y definitivamente entusiasta. Pero tenía cuatro años de experiencia en juicios como abogada civil, antes de entrar en la fiscalía. De todas formas, si Seneca pensaba que no estaba preparada, no iba a permitir que su orgullo se interpusiera.

–Vamos, Seneca, si esto es porque crees que no tengo bastante experiencia para encargarme del caso, dáselo a alguien que la tenga. Sí, estaré un poco irascible, probablemente vague melancólicamente por la oficina un día o dos, pero lo superaré. Mierda, incluso ayudaré a quien quiera que le reasignes el caso y…

Seneca la interrumpió.

–Nadie en esta oficina va a presentar cargos. Punto. Llevo ejerciendo el tiempo suficiente como para saber que un juicio como ese pronto derivaría en dos cosas: un circo mediático y un jodido agujero negro para el gobierno de los EEUU. Crees tener bastantes pruebas ahora pero espera y verás: después de que le declaremos la guerra abiertamente a Snow, te encontrarás con testigos echándose atrás –o peor, desapareciendo misteriosamente o muriendo–y antes de que te des cuenta llevarás dos semanas de juicio, sin una prueba sólida con la que respaldar las promesas que le hiciste al jurado en tu declaración inicial.

Katniss sabía que probablemente tendría que haberse detenido al llegar a ese punto. Pero no pudo evitar protestar.

–Pero solo el testimonio del agente Mellark será prueba suficiente…

–El agente Mellark vio muchas cosas pero, por desgracia, descubrieron su tapadera demasiado pronto –la interrumpió Seneca–. Y aunque agradezco de verdad los dos años que ha pasado investigando para este caso, si seguimos adelante, presentamos cargos y no resultamos convincentes, las consecuencias nos afectarán a nosotros –no al agente Mellark ni a nadie del FBI. No estoy dispuesto a hacerle correr ese riesgo a mi oficina.

Katniss guardó silencio. Coriolanus Snow y sus secuaces eran los responsables de casi un tercio del tráfico de drogas en la ciudad de Chicago; blanqueaban dinero con más de una veintena de falsas corporaciones; y extorsionaban, sobornaban y amenazaban a todo el que se interponía en su camino. Sin mencionar la gente que asesinaban.

Perseguir criminales como Coriolanus Snow era la razón principal por la que se había unido a la oficina del fiscal. En los momentos oscuros que rodeaban el asesinato de su padre, esa decisión había sido lo único –aparte del apoyo de Cinna y Madge–que la había mantenido en pie y centrada.

En líneas generales, le había gustado trabajar para su antigua firma.

Con el empleo de policía de su padre y el de taquígrafa de la corte de su madre, hasta que se había divorciado del padre de Katniss para casarse con un piloto, que había conocido (haciendo la trascripción de su caso de divorcio, nada menos), su familia se las había apañado más o menos bien. Aunque, ciertamente no nadaban en la abundancia. Por eso, Katniss apreciaba la independencia y la seguridad que proporcionaba el salario de 250.000 dólares, que había estado ganando durante sus cuatro años ejerciendo en el ámbito privado.

Su padre se había sentido orgulloso de su éxito. Como había descubierto una y otra vez al recibir las condolencias de los oficiales que habían asistido al velatorio y al funeral de su padre, por lo visto, él se jactaba incesantemente ante su compañero y el resto de sus amigos policías de los logros de Katniss.

Ella había permanecido junto a su padre y su familia tras el divorcio –especialmente, después de que su madre se trasladara a Florida con su nuevo marido, que se había retirado de la compañía aérea poco después de que Katniss empezara en la facultad de Derecho.

Su muerte había sido un duro golpe.

Una tarde, durante el cuarto año de ejercicio de Katniss en la firma, el capitán al mando de la unidad de su padre la había llamado al trabajo y pronunciado esas terribles palabras que cualquier familiar de un miembro de la ley teme oír: tenía que acudir inmediatamente al hospital. Para cuando había cruzado frenética las puertas de la sala de urgencias, ya era demasiado tarde. Se había quedado allí, aturdida, en una habitación privada, mientras el capitán le explicaba que su padre había sido asesinado a tiros por un traficante de drogas, al responder lo que había pensado que no era más que una llamada rutinaria correspondiente a una pelea doméstica.

El primer par de semanas tras el asesinato de su padre se había sentido… gris era la palabra que había empleado para describirlo cuando Cinna le había preguntado cómo se encontraba. Pero luego se recompuso y regresó a la firma.

En cierto sentido, saber lo orgulloso que se había sentido su padre de su trabajo la había ayudado a hacerlo –sabía que él habría querido que siguiera adelante y que llegara tan lejos en su carrera como le fuera posible. Pero algo fallaba.

Cuatro semanas después, estaba en la sala del tribunal cuando descubrió lo que era. Había estado esperando para discutir una moción tangible, que antes le había parecido particularmente importante pero que tras la muerte de su padre resultaba desalentadoramente insignificante. Y entonces, el alguacil de la sala anunció un caso.

Los Estados Unidos contra Markovitz. El caso de un vulgar delincuente en posesión de un arma de fuego.

Se trataba de una sencilla comparecencia en la sala, nada llamativo, una moción para suprimir las pruebas presentadas por la parte demandada. Procesalmente, la moción era muy similar a la que Katniss tenía previsto defender ese día, así que prestó atención, evaluando el humor del juez. Tras una breve argumentación oral, el juez falló a favor del Estado y Katniss observó la expresión de satisfacción del asistente del fiscal.

Ella no había sentido esa satisfacción ni una sola vez desde que habían asesinado a su padre.

Pero esa mañana, mientras observaba cómo escoltaban al acusado fuera de la sala, esposado y con el traje de preso naranja, sintió que algo se había cumplido, sin importar que fuera a pequeña escala. Se había hecho justicia. El hombre que había disparado y matado a su padre también era un delincuente común. Tal si se hubiese hecho algo más, si ese arma no hubiera estado en la calle, si él no hubiera estado en la calle…

Se dio cuenta de que ella podía hacer algo al respecto. Esa misma semana, solicitó un puesto en la oficina del fiscal. Sin embargo, uno de los aspectos de ser fiscal que Katniss no había previsto era la política que, a menudo, entra en juego al trabajar para el gobierno.

Sentada ese día frente a Seneca, mientras le explicaba sus motivos para no seguir adelante con el caso Snow, comprendió que la oficina del fiscal no era una excepción. Adivinó cuál era el auténtico problema de Seneca: simplemente no quería jugarse el cuello, arriesgándose a perder un caso que sería cubierto por todos los periódicos nacionales, la televisión y las emisoras de radio.

Su decisión la sorprendió. Y la hizo sentirse frustrada. Y disgustada por la idea de que alguien como Coriolanus Snow pudiese seguir adelante, sin más, con sus actividades. Pero, por desgracia, a menos que pretendiese entregar su placa de ayudante del fiscal en ese preciso instante, estaba atada de manos. Solo llevaba un año en la oficina –desafiar abiertamente a su jefe en aquel asunto no sería lo más inteligente, si quería conservar su empleo en la lucha contra el crimen. Así que se guardó su opinión para si misma.

–De acuerdo. Nada de cargos –sintió un nudo en el estómago al pronunciar en voz alta las palabras.

–Me alegro de que lo entiendas –dijo Seneca con un asentimiento de aprobación–. Y una última cosa: no he tenido ocasión de hablar con nadie del Bureau sobre esto. Alguien tiene que informar al agente Mellark y a los demás de que no vamos a seguir adelante con el caso Snow. He pensando que, ya que pareces tener una buena relación con él, deberías ser tú.

Esa era una conversación en la que Katniss no quería participar.

–Creo que sería más apropiado que el agente Mellark lo oyera directamente de ti, Seneca. Especialmente, dado lo implicado que está en esta investigación.

–Estaba haciendo su trabajo como agente del FBI. A veces, pasan estas cosas.

Percibiendo por su tono que el tema no estaría abierto a discusión durante mucho más tiempo, Katniss asintió. De todas formas, no estaba segura de poder confiar en si misma si hablaba en ese instante.

Seneca le sostuvo la mirada.

–Y ya que nos entendemos, lo único que el FBI necesita saber es que no vamos a presentar cargos contra Snow y sus hombres. Esta oficina tiene una estricta política respecto a comentar el proceso que nos lleva a tomar decisiones internas.

Cuando Katniss siguió en silencio, Seneca ladeó la cabeza.

–Necesito que seamos un equipo, Katniss. ¿Lo entiendes?

Oh, lo entendía perfectamente. Seneca estaba vendiéndola –dejando que ella cargara con su decisión de dejar libre a Snow. Pero así eran las cosas. Él era su jefe, por no mencionar también un miembro extremadamente importante y bien relacionado de la comunidad legal de Chicago. Lo que significaba que solo había una cosa que podía decir.

–Considéralo hecho.

Peeta observó a Odair echar un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor. La pasajera del asiento de atrás llevaba un buen rato callada.

–¿Está dormida? –le preguntó.

Odair asintió.

–Ha sido una noche larga.

–Cierto. Pasemos a por otra ronda de café antes de volver. Esa mierda que tienen en la oficina sabe asquerosa.

–Quería decir que ha sido una noche larga para ella.

Peeta sabía exactamente lo que Odair había querido decir. Pero estaba tratando de evitar pensar en ella tanto como le resultaba posible.

–Ha sido raro, que se reencontraran en estas circunstancias.

Por lo visto, Odair no había recibido su mensaje dejemos–correr–el–tema. Peeta echó un vistazo al espejo para comprobar que Katniss estaba durmiendo.

–Habría sido raro en cualquier circunstancia –dijo en voz baja.

Odair apartó la vista de la carretera.

–¿Te arrepientes?

–¿De lo que dije?

–Sí.

–Solo de que hubiese una cámara delante.

Odair sacudió la cabeza.

–Recuérdame que nunca provoque tu lado malo.

–Nunca provoques mi lado malo.

–Gracias.

A Peeta le gustaba trabajar con Odair. Al principio, había dudado cuando su jefe había decidido emparejarlo con un tipo recién salido de la Academia. Había dudado incluso más al echarle un vistazo al caro traje que Odair llevaba el día que se conocieron. Pero bajo las sonrisas y las bromas, Odair era mucho más inteligente de lo que Peeta había pensado y lo respetaba por eso –incluso aunque no pudieran ser más diferentes en su manera de enfocar la mayoría de las cosas.

Aparte de eso, Peeta se alegraba de tener un compañero que, para variar, hablaba de verdad, teniendo en cuenta que su último compañero en Nebraska hablaba una media de unas seis coma tres palabras al día y tenía la personalidad de un picaporte. Las operaciones de vigilancia con él habían sido divertidísimas. Y no es que las operaciones de vigilancia en Nebraska fuesen demasiado interesantes, para empezar. Se había aburrido horrores de si mismo a lo largo de los últimos tres años –lo que, por supuesto, era el objetivo de la acción disciplinaria que el Departamento de Justicia había emprendido contra él.

Peeta volvió a echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que Katniss continuaba dormida en el asiento de atrás. No había sido totalmente sincero al decirle a Odair que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido hacía tres años. Claro que lo hacía –lo que había dicho estaba fuera de lugar. Lo había sabido unos dos segundos después de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Al enterarse de que iba a ser transferido de regreso a Chicago, se había jurado dejar todo eso atrás. Por desgracia, no había contado con tropezarse con Katniss Everdeen durante su primera semana en la ciudad. Estar cerca de ella le traía un montón de viejos recuerdos.

Para empezar, aún no había podido olvidar el modo en que había evitado mirarlo el día que le había dicho lo del caso Snow.

Tres años atrás, un viernes a última hora de la tarde, Katniss lo había llamado para decirle que iba a acercarse a su oficina para hablar con él y con su compañero, Joe Dobbs. Había sonreído al oírla llamar a la puerta y verla en el umbral. Peeta recordaba eso con claridad, probablemente por lo raro que era que sonriera en esa época –no había habido gran cosa por la que alegrarse durante los dos años que había pasado trabajando para Snow. Todavía se sentía, por decirlo sin rodeos, bastante jodido después de haber trabajado encubierto durante tanto tiempo y estaba teniendo problemas para regresar a la rutina de su vida normal. Tampoco podía dormir por las noches, lo que ciertamente no ayudaba mucho.

Pero por difícil que le estuviera resultando reincorporarse al trabajo de oficina, había un aspecto de este que no le importaba: trabajar con Katniss Everdeen. De hecho, había empezado a preocuparle la posibilidad de que le importase demasiado poco. Solo habían hablado de trabajo –del caso Snow–y, aún así, el par de veces que habían estado los dos solos, había sentido una especie de corriente subterránea entre ellos. No sabía cómo describirla pero, se debiese a lo que se debiese, era suficiente para hacerle desear no estar tan jodido.

–Pasa –le había dicho Peeta.

Por una vez, Katniss no le devolvió la sonrisa cuando entró en su despacho ese viernes por la tarde.

–¿Se va a reunir con nosotros el agente Dobbs? –preguntó.

–Está de camino. ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras esperas? –Peeta señaló las sillas que había ante su mesa.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

–Estoy bien, gracias.

Durante el transcurso del último mes, la había llegado a conocer lo suficiente como para saber que no se encontraba nada bien en aquel momento. Algo iba mal –se había saltado las bromas afiladas–pero–no–realmente–sarcásticas/medio–en–tono–de–flirteo que Peeta se había habituado a esperar y disfrutaba como parte de su discurso habitual. Sin mencionar que parecía nerviosa.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

–Dijiste que querías hablar sobre Snow –¿Hay algún problema con el caso? –la observó mientras vacilaba.

Bingo.

Katniss bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Creo que deberíamos esperar a que llegue el agente Dobbs –se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada, y Peeta no supo decir qué era más inquietante –si su repentina muestra de vulnerabilidad o el hecho de que él no pudiese apartar la vista de sus labios.

Se levantó de su mesa, se aproximó a la puerta del despacho y la cerró. Luego se situó ante ella.

–Hay algo que te preocupa.

–Agente Mellark, creo…

Él la interrumpió.

–Llámame Peeta, ¿vale? Creo que ha llegado el momento de empezar a usar nuestros nombres –cuando ella volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la puerta del despacho, Peeta hizo algo que los sorprendió a ambos –levantó la mano y le cogió la barbilla con suavidad.

Luego le hizo volver la cabeza.

–Cuéntamelo, Katniss. Dime qué pasa.

Cuando sus increíbles ojos grises se encontraron con los de él, lo sintió –algo semejante a las descargas eléctricas que los hombres de Snow le habían aplicado durante sus dos días de cautiverio. Solo que mucho más agradable.

–Peeta –susurró–. Lo siento tant…

Una llamada a la puerta los interrumpió.

Peeta y Katniss se alejaron precipitadamente el uno del otro mientras la puerta se abría.

Al entrar, Joe pareció sorprendido de encontrarlos allí de pie.

–Oh, hola –siento el retraso –tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Peeta –llevaban cuatro años siendo compañeros y se sentían cómodos el uno en el despacho del otro. Cruzó las piernas y alzó la mirada hacia Katniss–. Peeta me ha dicho que querías hablarnos sobre Snow.

–Sí –dijo Katniss. Una vez más, sonó rígida y nerviosa y, extrañamente, centró su atención de Joe–. Quería que supierais que hemos tomado una decisión. No vamos a presentar cargos contra Coriolanus Snow. Ni contra nadie de su organización, para el caso.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación.

Peeta lo rompió.

–No puedes hablar en serio.

Katniss siguió sin mirarlo.

–Me doy cuenta de que no es el resultado que esperaban.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no van a presentar cargos? –preguntó Joe.

Había sido el enlace entre Peeta y el Bureau durante los dos años que Peeta había trabajado encubierto y conocía toda la basura que habían sacado a la luz sobre Snow.

–Nuestra oficina ha decidido que no hay pruebas suficientes para llevar el caso a juicio –dijo Katniss.

Peeta se esforzó –con todas sus fuerzas–por mantener la ira bajo control.

–Gilipolleces. ¿Quién ha tomado esa decisión? ¿Ha sido Crane?

Joe se levantó de su silla y empezó a pasearse.

–Jodido idiota. Lo único que le importa es su reputación –dijo con desagrado.

–Quiero hablar con él –exigió Peeta.

Katniss se volvió finalmente.

–No hay ninguna necesidad de eso. Este caso… es mío. Es mi decisión.

–¡Y una mierda! –No me lo trago.

Joe le lanzó una mirada, con una nota de cautela en la voz.

–Peeta.

Katniss permaneció impasible.

–Entiendo lo frustrante que…

Peeta dio un paso hacia ella.

–¿Frustrante? La frustración no se acerca siquiera a lo que siento ahora mismo. Has leído los informes –al menos, suponía que lo habías hecho hasta hace un minuto–ahora no estoy tan seguro de lo que tú o quien sea en la oficina del fiscal han estado haciendo. Sabs quién es Snow y lo que ha estado haciendo. ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

–Lo siento –dijo ella inexpresivamente–. Sé cuánto has invertido en esta investigación. Por desgracia, no puedo decir nada más.

–Claro que puedes. Puedes decir a quién cojones le ha pagado Snow en la oficina del fiscal para conseguir que ocurra este milagro. Si Crane no ha tomado la decisión, entonces… –Peeta centró su escrutinio sobre Katniss una vez más–. ¿Qué te parece, Joe? ¿Deberíamos echarles un vistazo a las cuentas corrientes de la señorita Everdeen y comprobar si han sido efectuados grandes depósitos, últimamente?

Katniss se acercó y le dirigió una fulminante mirada.

–Eso ha estado fuera de lugar, agente Mellark.

Joe se interpuso entre ellos.

–De acuerdo, creo que todos debemos dar un paso atrás y calmarnos un poco.

Peeta lo ignoró.

–Quiero una explicación –le dijo nuevamente a Katniss.

Ella se mantuvo firme, sosteniéndole la mirada, furiosa.

–Bien. Descubriste tu tapadera demasiado pronto. Espero que esa explicación te satisfaga porque es la única que puedo darte.

Una oleada de ira lo recorrió. Y de culpabilidad. Sus palabras dieron en un punto sensible –aunque no había tenido elección, aún se culpaba a si mismo de que su tapadera hubiese sido descubierta.

La voz de Peeta sonó helada.

–Lárgate de mi despacho.

–Estaba a punto de hacerlo –dijo Katniss–. Solo una cosa más –si alguna vez tienes dudas respecto a mis lealtades o sobre mi dedicación al trabajo, puedes preguntarme directamente, agente Mellark. Pero como empieces a hurgar en mis cuentas corrientes, será mejor que consigas una orden judicial o un abogado defensor estupendo –hizo un asentimiento, a modo de despedida a Joe–. Agente Dobbs –luego se giró y se fue sin pronunciar palabra.

Joe la observó marcharse.

–Sé que estás enfadado, Peeta. Yo también estoy muy cabreado. Pero ten cuidado. Puede que Katniss Everdeen sea nueva en la oficina pero sigue siendo una ayudante del fiscal. Probablemente no sea muy buena idea acusarla de corrupción.

Escuchando apenas, Peeta no dijo nada. Solo podía pensar en una cosa. Dos años de su vida por el jodido desagüe.

Joe se puso en acción.

–Vale –voy a ir a hablar con Haymitch –dijo refiriéndose a su jefe, el agente especial al mando–. A ver si consigo descubrir lo que realmente está pasando –se aproximó y le puso a Peeta una mano sobre el hombro–. Mientras tanto deberías calmarte. Vete a casa, toma un trago o lo que sea –simplemente, desaparece de la oficina antes de que digas algo que puedas lamentar.

Peeta asintió.

Dos años.

Una vez en el ascensor, miró las puertas con aturdimiento, preguntándose si Katniss Everdeen tenía la menor idea de lo que había tenido que pasar para conseguir esas pruebas a las que ella no daba importancia. Sí, habían descubierto su tapadera, pero solo porque –en un movimiento estúpido relacionado con la fastidiosa competencia por la jurisdicción–la DEA había enviado a su propio agente encubierto a contactar con Snow. Peeta había descubierto quién era el tipo en unos cinco segundos. A Snow le había costado diez. Y le había ordenado a Peeta que lo matara.

Peeta había hecho un montón de cosas desagradables para mantener su tapadera mientras trabajaba con Snow pero, hasta ese momento, siempre se las había arreglado para evitar asesinar a nadie. Pero esa vez, Snow quería que el cuerpo del agente le fuera devuelto –para enviarle un mensaje a la DEA–y Peeta no tuvo forma, ni haciendo uso de todo su ingenio, de librarse. Así que se dio por vencido. Estaba a punto de reunirse con el agente de la DEA para avisarlo y salir pitando de allí los dos, cuando los atraparon los hombres de Snow.

Mataron al agente de la DEA de inmediato. Snow siguió con su plan y mandó a sus hombres depositar el cuerpo en la puerta de las oficinas de la DEA en Chicago, esa noche.

Con Peeta fue menos indulgente. Por decirlo de algún modo.

Sin embargo, durante el segundo día de cautividad de Peeta, Snow cometió un error fatal. En realidad, fue un hombre en concreto el que cometió el error: Vincent, uno de los interrogadores de Snow, quiso elevar el interrogatorio a un nivel superior y decidió desatarle las manos a Peeta. Sí, inmediatamente le incapacitó una de las manos, clavándole el antebrazo a la silla con un cuchillo de veintitrés centímetros. Pero le dejó momentáneamente libre la otra.

Por semejante estupidez, era probable que Snow hubiese matado a Vincent personalmente, de no haber sido porque Peeta había estrangulado al tipo con su mano libre, sacado el cuchillo de su antebrazo y apuñalado a Vincent con él.

Por suerte para Peeta, Vincent llevaba una pistola además del cuchillo. Y también por suerte para Peeta, había sido entrenado en las Fuerzas Especiales para manejar una pistola con cualquiera de las dos manos, con idéntica destreza.

Los hombres de Snow, sin embargo, no tuvieron tanta suerte. Cierto que uno de ellos logró dispararle a Peeta en mitad de tiroteo que se produjo. Pero no vivió lo suficiente para alardear de ello.

Pero, a diferencia de sus hombres, Snow parecía tener toda la suerte del mundo. No solo no se encontraba entre los ocho cuerpos que el FBI encontró, cuando finalmente apareció en el almacén, sino que, por lo visto, la fortuna le sonría de nuevo depositando su caso en las inexpertas manos de la asistente del fiscal, Katniss Everdeen.

Dos años de su vida por el desagüe.

Peeta no quería creerlo. Pero ella había dicho que la decisión de no procesar a Snow era suya. Y si eso era cierto… al diablo con ella.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y se abrieron las puertas. Peeta salió e inmediatamente fue abordado por una multitud de reporteros. Por desgracia, no era un hecho aislado: involuntariamente, se había convertido en el foco de los medios tras el tiroteo en el almacén –ocho gansters muertos tienden a llamar la atención de la gente–y, desde entonces, los periodistas aparecían cada vez que el nombre de Snow salía en las noticias.

–¡Agente Mellark! ¡Agente Mellark! –gritaron, tratando de llegar hasta él.

Peeta los ignoró y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. La reportera de una filial local de la NBC, cuyo interés por él parecía, últimamente, ir más allá de lo profesional, lo siguió a grandes zancadas con su cámara a cuestas.

–Agente Mellark –acabamos de enterarnos de lo del caso Snow. Como agente del FBI al cargo de la investigación, ¿qué le parece el hecho de que Coriolanus Snow vaya a seguir libre en las calles de Chicago?

Colocó un micrófono ante la cara de Peeta.

Puede que fuera debido a la falta de sueño extrema. O puede que fuera por el hecho de que (según el psicólogo que le habían ordenado visitar una vez por semana) tenía "rabia" acumulada, en relación con su trabajo encubierto y su captura. O tal vez tuviera algo que ver el hecho de haber sido torturado durante dos días por ese tipo. Pero, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Peeta se encontró lanzando una réplica a la pregunta de la reportera.

–Lo que me parece es que la ayudante del fiscal tiene la cabeza en el culo. Deberían haberle asignado el caso a alguien con un par de jodidas pelotas.

Todas las cadenas de televisión de Chicago abrieron el informativo de las seis con su diatriba. Y luego lo retransmitieron de nuevo en las noticias de las diez. Por supuesto, para entonces, ya había corrido la voz hasta los corresponsales nacionales de que un agente especial del FBI de Chicago había vilipendiado a una ayudante del fiscal en directo, ante las cámaras, y sus comentarios salían en todas partes: la CNN, la MSNBC, el Today show, Nightline, Larry King Live y demás. Sin mencionar que las imágenes tuvieron el dudoso honor de convertirse en el vídeo más descargado en YouTube durante toda la semana.

Sobra decir que el jefe de Peeta no estaba muy contento.

–¿Estás mal de la cabeza? –quiso saber Haymitch cuando atrapó en su despacho a Peeta a la mañana siguiente–. Tú eres el que tenía la cabeza en el jodido culo al hacer un comentario como ese en la televisión nacional, Mellark.

Las cosas fueron cuesta abajo a partir del ahí. Varios grupos feministas empezaron a hacer ruido en la prensa, proclamando que el comentario de Peeta sobre asignar el caso de alguien con "pelotas" era –tomado literalmente–era una declaración machista que implicaba que solo un fiscal hombre podía encargarse de un caso difícil. Lo que hizo intervenir al Departamento de Justicia.

Pese a su arranque inicial al descubrir la situación, Haymitch trató a apaciguar durante dos días al DDJ. Enfatizó que Peeta era el agente con más talento y dedicación de Chicago y sugirió, a modo de acción disciplinaria, que Peeta presentara una disculpa formal a la señorita Everdeen y la oficina del fiscal y fuera puesto a prueba durante seis meses. Los abogados del DDJ dijeron que tendrían en cuenta las recomendaciones de Haymitch.

Ese lunes por la mañana, Peeta llegó pronto a su despacho para empezar a trabajar en la disculpa. Sabía que había estado fuera de lugar, tanto en los comentarios que le había hecho a la reportera, como cuando le había dicho a Katniss todas aquellas cosas antes.

Tenía que admitir que había manejado fatal la situación. Peor que eso.

En el punto álgido de la conmoción y la frustración que había sentido al oír la noticia, el hecho de haber llegado a confiar en Katniss aún había incrementado más su ira. Pero ahora, esperaba que, de algún modo, pudieran encontrar la forma de superarlo y seguir adelante.

Había dejado abierta la puerta de su despacho mientras trabajaba y, tras unos minutos frente a la pantalla en blanco del ordenador –no se le daban demasiado bien las disculpas–se había sorprendido al escuchar voces, procedentes del despacho de Haymitch.

Creía que era el único que había llegado tan pronto.

Haymitch sonaba furioso. Desde el otro extremo del pasillo, Peeta no logró captar gran cosa de la conversación, aparte de oír a su jefe decir "gilipolleces" y "reacción exagerada". Al no oír a nadie más, se preguntó si Haymitch estaría al teléfono. Pero, independientemente de con quien estuviera hablando, Peeta tuvo una idea bastante aproximada de sobre quién estaba hablando. Se levantó de su mesa y fue hacia el pasillo cuando…

Se abrió la puerta del despacho de Haymitch y Katniss Everdeen salió de él.

Al ver a Peeta, se detuvo en seco. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión que Peeta conocía muy bien. A lo largo de los años, había captado esa expresión muchas veces cuando alguien lo veía aproximarse.

Cautela.

Katniss disimuló la expresión rápidamente y le sostuvo la mirada con frialdad desde el otro lado del pasillo. Luego, se giró y se marchó sin decir nada.

Haymitch también vio a Peeta al salir de su despacho. Sacudió sombríamente la cabeza.

Esa tarde, el Departamento de Justicia cursó una orden para que el agente especial Peeta Mellark fuera transferido de Chicago inmediatamente. Peeta tuvo la sensación de que sabía a quién tenía que agradecérselo.

–Sea lo que sea lo que piensas, creo que será mejor que lo dejes en el pasado.

Peeta volvió la cabeza y se encontró a Odair observándolo.

–No estaba pensando nada.

–¿En serio? Porque detuve el coche hace tres minutos y hemos estado desde entonces aquí sentados sin más, frente a la casa.

Peeta miró a su alrededor para orientarse –mierda, estaban allí sentados sin más. Estaba bien comprobar que sus excepcionalmente desarrolladas dotes de observación como agente especial permanecían intactas. Culpó a la testigo que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás. Lo distraía. Había llegado la hora de acabar con eso.

–Eres libre de irte –dijo por encima del hombro.

Sin respuesta.

Se volvió.

–Está totalmente frita –le dijo Odair.

–Pues haz algo al respecto.

Odair echó un vistazo por el retrovisor.

–Yuju, Katniss…

–¿Yuju? Eso suena muy a FBI.

–Eh, yo soy el poli bueno. Funcionará –Odair regresó a la tarea en cuestión–. Katniss –estamos aquí –se volvió hacia Peeta, suspirando–. ¿Crees que le molestará que la llame Katniss?

–En este momento, creo que podrías llamarla cualquier cosa sin consecuencias –él tenía unas cuantas sugerencias a mano.

–Vale, pasemos al plan B –decidió Odair–. Alguien tiene que ir ahí atrás y despertarla.

–De acuerdo. Espero que te vaya bien.

–Me refería a ti –Odair hizo un ademán inocente al ver la expresión de Peeta–. Lo siento, yo tengo que quedarme aquí y conducir.

Gruñendo entre dientes, Peeta abrió la puerta del coche y se apeó, para encontrarse con la panorámica de la casa de Katniss Everdeen. O, al menos, del lugar que supuestamente era su hogar.

Volvió a meter la cabeza en el coche.

–¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?

–Dijo el 3309 de North Henderson. Este es el 3309 de North Henderson –repuso Odair.

–Sí pero es… –Peeta se giró y trató en encontrar el mejor modo de describir lo que tenía delante.

–Una casa jodidamente bonita –dijo Odair en tono de aprobación.

Bastante exacto. Allí, en la calle frente a Peeta, la casa de tres plantas se alzaba elegantemente. Tenía un pórtico abovedado, enmarcado por columnas que franqueaban la entrada. La hiedra adornaba la mayor parte de la fachada y un jardín se extendía hacia el lado derecho y se abría paso hacia el garaje. Supuso que ocupaba al menos una parcela y media.

La primera pregunta que le vino a la mente fue cómo podía permitirse una casa como esa una empleada de la oficina del fiscal, con su salario estatal. Odair pareció tener algo parecido en mente. Se inclinó sobre el asiento para echar un vistazo a través de la ventanilla del acompañante.

–¿Qué opinas? ¿Un marido rico?

Peeta lo consideró. Tenía que haber alguien rico de por medio, porque estaba claro que ella no podía permitírselo. O eso, o no había estado tan fuera de lugar hacía tres años cuando la había acusado de estar en nómina para Snow.

Odair le leyó la mente.

–Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí. Esa es exactamente la mierda que te metió en problemas la última vez.

Peeta señaló a Katniss, todavía acurrucada en el asiento trasero.

–Al único sitio que voy a "ir" es de vuelta a la oficina, en cuanto logremos arreglar esto –cogió el tirador y abrió la puerta–. Vamos, señorita Everdeen –dijo en tono dominante.

Sin respuesta.

–Sigue viva, ¿verdad? –preguntó Odair, girándose.

Peeta se inclinó sobre el asiento. Se acercó a Katniss y la oyó respirar.

–Está viva –le sacudió un hombro–. Vamos, despierta.

Todavía sin respuesta.

–Tal vez deberías besarla –viendo la mirada de Peeta, Odair sonrió maliciosamente–. Eh –funcionó con aquella chica.

Peeta se volvió hacia Katniss y consideró sus opciones. Podía sacudirla unas cuantas veces. Tentador. Rociarla de agua helada. Muy tentador. Pero luego, conociéndola, contraatacaría presentado un millón de cargos y él estaría de vuelta en Nebraska para el atardecer. Lo que solo le dejaba una opción.

Se estiró por encima de Katniss y alcanzó su bolso.

–Mira a ver si puedes encontrar las llaves –le dijo a Odair.

–¿Bromeas? ¿Y si se despierta y me pilla registrándole el bolso? Los bolsos no se tocan. Son sacrosantos.

–O buscas las llaves o vienes aquí y la llevas tú mismo.

Odair miró el bolso de reojo y luego lo cogió.

–Merece la pena verte intentarlo. Diez pavos a que se despierta y te pilla, antes de que llegues a las escaleras.

Peeta también estimó que las posibilidades eran de un setenta/treinta.

Le dijo a Odair que abriera el maletero y luego sacó la maleta de Katniss y la llevó hasta la puerta principal. Cuando volvió al coche, cogió el bolso y lo depositó sobre el regazo de Katniss. Cogió las llaves que le tendía Odair y se las metió en el bolsillo. Sin más, la levantó en brazos y la sacó del coche.

Katniss se acomodó contra él, todavía dormida y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. La llevó hasta su casa, pensando que, definitivamente, este no se encontraba entre todos los posibles escenarios en los que había podido pensar encontrarse con Katniss Everdeen. Se preguntó que pensarían sus vecinos al verlo llevarla a casa en brazos a plena luz del día –es decir, si alguno tenía el maldito telescopio necesario para poder ver a través de su pequeña finca urbana.

Peeta bajó la mirada. Parecía tan tranquila en ese instante que por una milésima de segundo simpatizó con la larga noche que debía haber pasado. Se las había arreglado sorprendentemente bien, considerando lo sucedido.

Abrió con una mano la verja forjada de hierro y la transportó hasta las escaleras. Dado el tamaño de la casa, pensó que era bastante probable que viviera con alguien y se preguntó si ese alguien estaría a punto de salir corriendo, preocupado, para alejarla de él.

No sucedió.

Peeta buscó en el bolsillo, se hizo con la llave y abrió la puerta principal. Sin rastro del novio/marido/amante–medio–enloquecido–de–preocupación. Bajó la mirada hacia Katniss, que se encontraba acurrucada contra su pecho. No es que a él le importara pero, fuera quien fuera el tipo, era un gilipollas al no haberse dado cuenta de que ella estaba ilocalizable durante las últimas diez horas.

–Katniss, despierta –su voz sonó extrañamente suave. Se aclaró la garganta–. Estás en casa.

Ella se movió esta vez y Peeta la depositó sobre el porche, apresurándose a poner cierta distancia entre ellos. Katniss permaneció allí un momento, amodorrada e insegura y lo miró como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez.

–Tú.

–Yo.

Parpadeó y luego agitó un brazo en el aire, arrastrando las palabras con voz cansada.

–Vale, ya puedes largarte.

Aunque Peeta hubiera estado más que encantado de largarse, primero tenía que asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Después de todo, era su testigo clave. Le tendió el bolso, que ella atrapó por los pelos y llevó la maleta hasta el otro lado de la puerta.

–Las llaves están en la cerradura, no te olvides de ellas. ¿Vives aquí sola? –su interés al formular la pregunta era estrictamente profesional–. Has pasado una noche difícil –quizá no quieras quedarte sola.

La observó sacar las llaves de la cerradura y volver a meterlas, y después empujar la puerta y mirarla confundida, cuando la encontró ya abierta.

–Sí… Ahora estoy seguro de que no debes quedarte aquí sola –dijo Peeta.

Pese a estar fuera de si, no tuvo ningún problema para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

–Llamaré a Cinna –murmuró. A continuación entró en la casa y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Bien.

Había un Cinna.

Peeta echó un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que la casa estaba cerrada. Luego regresó al coche y entró en él.

Odair alzó las manos.

–¿Bien?

–Podemos irnos –dijo Peeta.

–¿Estás seguro de que debemos dejarla sola?

–Va a llamar a Cinna.

–Oh, qué alivio. ¿Quién es Cinna?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

–Ni idea. Lo único que sé es que ahora ella es su problema, no el mío.

–Ay. Eso es algo duro.

–En realidad, iba a ser más duro, pero estoy en baja forma –dijo Peeta– Ha sido una noche larga. No te olvides del café, camino de la oficina.

Odair sonrió mientras se incorporaba al tráfico.

–¿Sabes? Creo que voy a aprender mucho de ti, Peeta.

Peeta no estuvo muy seguro de a qué venía eso. Pero, por supuesto, era cierto.

–Gracias.

–Eres un hombre que dice lo que piensa –respeto eso. Y apuesto a que tú también lo respetas en los demás.

Ah… Ahora empezaba a comprender a qué venía.

–Limítate a soltarlo, si hay algo que quieras decir, Odair.

Odair detuvo el coche en un cruce.

–Tus problemas con ella son cosa tuya. Solo quiero oírte decir que esos problemas no van a afectar al modo en que manejemos este caso.

–No lo harán.

–Estupendo. Y, a modo de información personal –¿piensas ponerte malhumorado y taciturno cada vez que surja su nombre?

Peeta estudió a su compañero en silencio.

Odair sonrió.

–Me he pasado, ¿verdad?

–Un error de novato habitual. La cuestión es cuánto.

–Trataré de arreglarlo.

–Hazlo –Peeta se giró para mirar por la ventanilla, disfrutando de las familiares vistas que no había contemplado desde que se fuera de Chicago tres años atrás. Tras unos segundos, rompió el silencio–. Y otra cosa: se supone que no debes contarles a los testigos lo de la hosquedad. Arruina el efecto.

–¿Entonces es intencionada?

–Oh, llevo años perfeccionando la hosquedad.

Odair apartó la mirada de la calzada, sorprendido.

–¿De verdad acabas de hacer una broma?

–No, y mantén la vista en la carretera, novato. Me fastidiaría mucho que estrellaras el coche antes de conseguir un café.

**Algo me dice que estos dos se volverán a ver pronto… ¿Qué opinan de los comentario de Peeta y su transferencia? ¿quién actúo peor?**

**Gracias por leer, comentar y marcar esta historia!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Cinco **

–Aún no puedo creerme que no nos llamaras desde el hotel.

Katniss supo, por el tono de voz de Cinna, que dudaba entre sentirse preocupado por ella, considerando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y molesto, por no haberse enterado de nada hasta ese momento.

En su defensa, podía alegar que su intención, después de que Peeta y Odair la dejaran en casa, había sido llamar a Cinna y a Madge. Los tres eran amigos desde la universidad y normalmente se lo contaba todo. Pero entonces se había acordado de que era sábado, lo que significaba que Cinna estaría trabajando y Madge inmersa en los preparativos para la boda, ya que solo faltaban dos semanas para el gran día. Así que, en lugar de eso, les había enviado un mensaje a cada uno, preguntándoles si les apetecía cenar esa noche en Frasca. Luego se había arrastrado hasta la cama y permanecido inconsciente durante las siguientes seis horas.

Una vez en el restaurante, tan pronto como el maitre los había acomodado, Katniss comenzó a contarles a Cinna y a Madge lo ocurrido la noche anterior –omitiendo cualquier mención al Senador Heavensbee, ya que el FBI mantenía eso en secreto. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, había visto incrementarse más y más la agitación de Cinna, conforme progresaba su historia. Y hacía unos minutos, lo había visto pasarse los dedos por el pelo color arena y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho –su gesto habitual cuando se enfrentaba a algo que le molestaba.

A la izquierda de Katniss se encontraba Madge, tan sofisticada como siempre, con su vestido marrón hecho a medida y el pelo rubio por los hombros, cortado en una melena angulosa. Ella se mostró más diplomática que Cinna en su respuesta.

–Parece que tuviste una noche intensa, Katniss. No tendrías que haber pasado sola por todo eso.

–Habría llamado –dijo dirigiéndose a Cinna–, si el FBI no me hubiera restringido las llamadas –se volvió hacia la izquierda–. Y, sí, fue una noche extremadamente intensa. Gracias por tu preocupación, Madge –se dispuso a hacerse con su vaso de vino pero Cinna le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa.

–Espera –sabes que yo también estoy preocupado.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada pero no apartó la mano.

–Entonces deja de quejarte porque no te llamara.

Él le dirigió una de sus sonrisas, marca registrada, vamos–soy–inocente. Había visto esa sonrisa montones de veces en los últimos doce años y, aún así, seguía funcionando. Normalmente.

–Perdona –dijo Cinna–. Me he asustado al escuchar tu historia y expresado incorrectamente mis emociones a través de la rabia. Cosas de tíos –le apretó la mano–. No me gusta que estuvieras en la habitación contigua a un asesino, Kat. Ruidos extraños, misteriosos hombres encapuchados por la mirilla –todo esto es demasiado Hitchcockniano para mí.

–Y aún no les he contado lo peor –dijo Katniss–. Peeta Mellark es uno de los agentes que se encarga del caso para el FBI.

A Madge me llevó un momento ubicar el nombre.

–Espera –¿el agente Macizo?

–El agente Gilipollas –la corrigió Katniss. "Agente Macizo" había sido el antiguo apodo de Peeta, en desuso hacía ya tiempo, desde que la había acusado de aceptar sobornos de Coriolanus Snow.

–Menuda suerte. ¿Y cómo le va al agente Gilipollas? –preguntó Cinna secamente. Como mejor amigo de Katniss, tenía la obligación de mostrar animosidad por Peeta Mellark.

–Más importante. ¿Cómo fue verlo después de tanto tiempo? –preguntó Madge.

–Nos pasamos el rato intercambiando pullas e insultos sarcásticos. Estuvo bien ponerse al día.

–Pero, ¿sigue tan sexy como siempre? –Madge intercambió una mirada con Cinna–. Bueno, uno de los dos tenía que preguntarlo.

–Eso es irrelevante, ¿no crees? –Katniss se las arregló para parecer fríamente desdeñosa mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino. Luego, tragó demasiado rápido, casi se atragantó y tosió mientras trataba de tomar aire.

Madge sonrió.

–Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Katniss se secó los ojos llorosos con la servilleta y se volvió hacia Cinna en busca de ayuda.

–A mí no me mires –yo paso de eso –dijo él.

–Me gustaría recordarles a ambos que ese capullo me avergonzó en la televisión nacional.

–No, el capullo se avergonzó a si mismo en la televisión nacional –repuso Madge.

Katniss resopló, parcialmente apaciguada.

–Y también me gustaría señalar que, por su culpa, prácticamente todos los agentes del FBI del área de Chicago me han guardado rencor durante tres años. Lo que es divertidísimo, teniendo en cuenta que trabajo con el FBI casi a diario.

–No tienes que volver a verlo, ¿no? –preguntó Cinna.

–Si hay un Dios, no –Katniss lo pensó más seriamente–. No lo sé. Puede que sí, si surgen más preguntas que quieran hacerme. Pero os diré una cosa: si vuelvo a ver a Peeta Mellark, será bajo mis condiciones. Puede que anoche me pillara con la guardia baja pero la próxima vez estaré preparada. Y, por lo menos, vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión.

–¿Qué había de malo en lo que llevabas? –preguntó Madge.

–Llevaba pantalones de yoga y zapatillas –bufó Katniss–. Ya puestos, podía haber estado desnuda.

–Ciertamente, habrías hecho más interesante el interrogatorio –Cinna se recostó en la silla con gesto arrogante–. Tú y tus tacones. Tuviste suerte de no ir todavía en ropa interior. ¿Qué prefieres, eso o ser interrogada en zapatillas de deporte?

Katniss lo consideró.

–¿Seguiría llevando tacones en el supuesto de la ropa interior?

–Tú tienes un problema. Se suponía que era una pregunta retórica –dijo Cinna.

Katniss sonrió.

–Me gusta reforzar la verticalidad… Soy una abogada de metro sesenta y dos. Voy muy justa.

Madge tuvo que disculparse e irse en cuanto acabaron de cenar, ya que tenía que madrugar al día siguiente para reunirse con el personal de la floristería.

Katniss y Cinna se quedaron en el restaurante tomando otra ronda de copas y luego recorrieron, paseando, las cinco manzanas hasta su casa.

Era una noche de Octubre fresca. Katniss se cerró la chaqueta, atándosela a la cintura.

–No estoy segura de que Madge llegue a la boda sin sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Sigo pidiéndole que me deje ayudar más.

–Ya sabes cómo es –lleva planeando esto desde que tenía cinco años –dijo Cinna–. Hablando de planes, ¿cómo va la despedida de soltera?

–Sus primas creen que necesitamos un stripper –dijo Katniss, refiriéndose a las otras dos damas de honor–. Pero Madge casi me obligó a hacer un juramento de sangre: nada de strippers, nada de velos horteras y absolutamente ningún accesorio con forma de pene. Así que voy a organizar una cata de vino y de postres en mi casa y luego iremos a un bar. Espero que le guste. Si me despide como dama de honor, tendrás que ocuparte, ya lo sabes.

Cinna le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

–Ni en un millón de años, nena.

Katniss sonrió y se inclinó contra él, acomodándose en la firme solidez de su pecho. A su vez, Cinna la estrechó con más fuerza y se puso serio.

–Sabes que solo estábamos bromeando en el restaurante, ¿verdad?

–Claro.

–Porque estamos muy preocupados por ti.

–También lo sé.

Al llegar frente a su casa, se detuvieron. Cinna se giró hacia ella y Katniss apreció la preocupación en sus ojos color avellana.

–En serio, Kat –fuiste testigo presencial, auditivo, o como se llame de un asesinato. Y viste marcharse al asesino. Odio tener que preguntarlo pero… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que sepa que lo viste?

Katniss se había hecho esa misma pregunta varias veces a si misma en el transcurso de las últimas doce horas.

–Estuve todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta. Y aunque me oyera o, de algún modo, llegara a sospechar que lo vi, no hay forma de que conozca mi identidad. El FBI y el DPC han mantenido mi nombre en el anonimato.

–No fue precisamente una buena noche para ti, ¿verdad?

–Eso es quedarse corto.

Cinna inclinó la cabeza, señalando la casa.

–Vale, entonces… ¿te gustaría tener compañía esta noche?

Katniss lo consideró. Tras los terribles sucesos de la noche anterior, la idea de estar sola en esa enorme casa no era especialmente apetecible. Pero sabía que si Cinna se quedaba, habría problemas.

–Gracias por la oferta pero Flavius ya piensa que pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo. Estaré bien sola.

Hubo un destello de emoción en los ojos de Cinna.

–En realidad, Flavius y yo hemos decidido dejarlo.

Katniss se quedó conmocionada. Sabía que estaban teniendo problemas –personalmente, ella culpaba a Flavius: siempre había sido un poco arrogante y no apreciaba a Cinna, al que la mitad de la población masculina de Chicago prácticamente adoraba, lo que se merecía –pero llevaban juntos tres años y había dado por sentado que las cosas funcionaban.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó.

–Anoche. Cambió de opinión sobre ir a la boda de Madge. Usó la vieja excusa pero–será–muy–incómodo, pero lo cierto es que no quería sacrificar todo un fin de semana en Michigan –Cinna enfatizó la última parte con simulado horror–. Le dije que la boda es en un hotel precioso pero ya lo conoces –si no es el Four Seasons no cree que sea lo bastante bueno. La cuestión es que discutimos por eso y luego discutimos por un montón de cosas, y ahora… bueno, aquí estamos.

–¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que todo se arregle en unos días? –preguntó Katniss con delicadeza.

Cinna sacudió la cabeza.

–No, si no puede hacer esto por mí. Sabe lo que esta boda significa para mí y creo que ese es el problema. Todo forma parte de su estúpida competición contigo y con Madge. Así que, esta noche está sacando sus cosas del apartamento. Probablemente, justo en este instante.

–Lo siento, cariño –Katniss lo abrazó–. Y supongo que la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Quieres un poco de compañía esta noche?

–Sí –Cinna le sostuvo la verja abierta–. Pero tienes que prometerme que me emborracharás.

Katniss subió los escalones.

–Siempre que tú me prometas que, aún así, seguirás preparando el desayuno mañana.

–Nena, yo siempre preparo el desayuno. Tú ni siquiera eres capaz de calentar un Eggo.

–Solo fue una vez –en su último año de carrera y Cinna nunca le había dejado olvidarlo–. En la estúpida caja ponía de uno a dos ciclos –lo puse dos ciclos. Aún sigue siendo un gran misterio para mí cómo se incendió la tostadora.

Sentados, en un coche sin identificativos al otro lado de la calle, los oficiales Pollux y Castor observaron a la pareja subir los escalones de la casa.

–Y es la última vez que se dejan ver esta noche –dijo Castor satisfecho. Plegó su Sun–Times mientras Pollux arrancaba el coche–. Por un momento, no he estado seguro de que el chico fuera a darnos la señal de luz verde.

–Ahora parece sentirse como en casa –Pollux entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver mejor a la pareja mientras entraba en la casa–. ¿Estás seguro de que Blight dijo que le echáramos un vistazo a la chica?

–Sí.

–…porque el tipo me resulta realmente familiar. Aunque no logro ubicarlo.

Castor se encogió de hombros.

–En eso no puedo ayudarte. Blight dijo que viniéramos a casa de la chica y nos asegurásemos de que parecía segura. Es todo lo que sé.

–Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos un rato, solo para asegurarnos de que está todo claro.

Sin excesiva prisa por buscar asignaciones más peligrosas, Castor aprobó el razonamiento.

–Por mí, bien.

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos en silencio, a excepción del ocasional crujido de las páginas del periódico de Castor. Estaba leyendo la sección de deportes cuando se detuvo.

–Vaya, mira esto –le tendió el periódico para que Pollux pudiera verlo–. Es el tipo que acabamos de ver, ¿no?

Pollux se inclinó hacia delante y luego se reclinó en el asiento del conductor, satisfecho.

–Te dije que me parecía familiar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Peeta estaba en su despacho, escuchando una vez más los apagados gritos de Haymitch. Al menos, esta vez, estaba bastante seguro de que el lío no tenía nada que ver con él. No directamente, vamos.

Él y Odair eran los únicos otros dos agentes que quedaban en la oficina, dado que eran las once del sábado por la noche. Sentado en una de las sillas que había ante su mesa, Odair señaló hacia el despacho del jefe.

–¿Siempre es así?

–Te acostumbrarás –dijo Peeta. En realidad, no le molestaban las explosiones de Haymitch; en la Marina, había servido a las órdenes de varios comandantes muy dados a eso. Como sus antiguos comandantes, Haymitch era un tipo muy directo –y leal hasta la muerte a los agentes de su oficina. Había luchado duro para transferir a Peeta de regreso a Chicago en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad.

Unos minutos después, la conmoción se extinguió y se abrió la puerta del despacho de Haymitch. Asomó la cabeza y echó un vistazo fuera.

–Mellark, Odair –acérquense.

Ambos tomaron asiento en las sillas del despacho de Haymitch que, extrañamente, no era mucho mayor que el asignado al resto de agentes de Chicago. Peeta pensó que el Bureau podía haberle conseguido al menos unas vistas más interesantes que las del parking, por toda la mierda con la que tenía que tratar como agente especial al mando. Aunque, conociendo a Haymitch, probablemente hubiese pedido específicamente ese despacho para poder estar al tanto de las idas y venidas de todo el mundo. Lo cierto es que no había gran cosa que se le escapase.

–Acabo de terminar una llamada con los abogados del Senador Heavensbee –comenzó Haymitch–. "Exige" que se le mantenga al tanto de cualquier avance relacionado con nuestra investigación.

–Y, ¿qué les has dicho? –preguntó Odair.

–Que soy un hombre mayor y tiendo a olvidarme de las cosas. Y que si algún otro empleado del Senador Heavensbee volvía a llamarme esta noche, podía acabar olvidando la promesa que hice de mantener la confidencialidad en esta investigación. Ha habido un cierto alboroto tras eso pero, de momento… –Haymitch señaló el teléfono enmudecido de su despacho–. Ahora tenemos que decidir cómo vamos a manejar todo este lío –miró Peeta–. ¿Qué pasa con la investigación del DPC?

–Nuestro contacto es el detective Ted Blight, veinte años en el cuerpo, al menos diez en homicidios. Según él, las únicas huellas que encontraron en la habitación del hotel pertenecen a la víctima y al Senador Heavensbee. Encontraron rastros de semen en la cama, sobre el escritorio y sobre la cómoda del baño, y había varios condones usados en la papelera del baño. Todos pertenecientes al mismo hombre.

–Al menos sabemos que el Senador Heavensbee practica sexo seguro cuando engaña a su mujer –dijo Haymitch–. ¿Algo más?

–Había hematomas en ambas muñecas de la víctima, presumiblemente infringidas por el asesino cuando le sostuvo las manos mientras la asfixiaba.

–¿Alguna muestra de sangre en la escena? ¿Cabellos? ¿Fibras de ropa?

–Ninguna muestra de sangre. Estamos esperando los resultados del laboratorio sobre todo lo demás –le dijo Peeta–. Y no tuvimos mucha más suerte con el personal de seguridad del hotel. No hay cámaras en los pasillos de las plantas ni en las escaleras –y aunque sí las hay en el vestíbulo, el garaje y el resto de áreas públicas del hotel, no hay ni rastro de nuestro tipo en ninguna de las grabaciones. Lo que significa que, hasta el momento, el testimonio de la señorita Everdeen es nuestra única prueba de que existe ese misterioso segundo hombre.

Peeta vio a Haymitch alzar una ceja ante la mención del nombre de Katniss pero su jefe se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Al menos, por el momento.

–De acuerdo, esta es nuestra situación –dijo Haymitch–. Oficialmente, el Bureau solo tiene jurisdicción sobre los aspectos sospechosos de tener relación con el chantaje en la investigación. Sin embargo, extraoficialmente, tenemos a un Senador de los EEUU practicando sexo con una prostituta, que minutos más tarde, fue asfixiada en esa misma habitación de hotel –no hay forma de que nos mantengamos al margen. ¿Crees que ese detective Blight va a ser un problema?

–No creo. Parecía aliviado de contar con nuestra ayuda, respecto a la implicación del Senador –repuso Peeta.

Haymitch asintió.

–Bien. ¿Teorías?

Peeta se detuvo, dejando que Odair tomara la iniciativa.

Odair se enderezó en su silla.

–En este momento, estamos barajando dos teorías, ambas basadas en la presunción de que la víctima, Clove Robards, estaba implicada en un plan para chantajear al Senador.

–¿Tenemos alguna base para esa presunción? –preguntó Haymitch.

–La cinta con la grabación fue encontrada en su bolso. En la cinta, ella es quien apaga la cámara cuando el Senador se marcha. Así que, a menos que estuviese preparando una grabación para un regalo adelantado de Navidad, creo que es razonable decir que tenía motivos inicuos.

Haymitch se volvió hacia Peeta con una sonrisa perpleja.

–Inicuos. Esto es lo que te encuentras cuando contratas a un chico de Yale.

–Te has perdido sacrosanto. Y taciturno y hosquedad.

–¿Qué es hosquedad?

–Por lo visto, yo.

Odair intervino.

–Tiene que ser una broma –se volvió hacia Haymitch–. Lo habías oído antes, ¿verdad?

Haymitch no contestó. Hizo girar su silla y tecleó algo en el ordenador.

–Veamos que dice Google… Ah –aquí está. Hosquedad: cualidad de oscuro, que muestra un intratable mal humor.

Haymitch se volvió para dirigirle un asentimiento a Odair. ¿Sabes? Creo que Merriam–Webster* tiene razón, Peeta –tienes un aire hosco –luego se giró hacia Odair–. Y sí, era una broma. Normalmente, lleva alrededor de un año detectar con precisión las pequeñas incursiones del agente Mellark en el mundo del humor, pero lo conseguirás.

Para entonces, Peeta trataba de recordar por qué demonios había estado tan deseoso de regresar a Chicago. Al menos, en Nebraska, uno podía vivir intratablemente en paz.

–Tal vez deberíamos volver a las teorías –gruñó.

–Cierto. Así que nuestra primera teoría es que esa chica organizó un chantaje –puede que en colaboración con alguien más o puede que no–y alguien relacionado con el Senador lo descubrió y la asesinó para mantener el asunto alejado del conocimiento público –dijo Odair.

–Pero se dejaron la cinta –apuntó Haymitch.

–Puede que no supieran que estaba en la habitación. O tal vez les entrara el pánico después de matar a la chica o que algo los asustara, como escuchar a la señorita Everdeen, en la habitación de al lado, llamando a seguridad.

Haymitch jugueteó con su bolígrafo, mientras lo consideraba.

–¿Y la segunda teoría?

–Nuestra segunda teoría es que todo ha sido un montaje y alguien mató a la chica para acusar al Senador de asesinato. Con lo que no contaban era con que la señorita Everdeen viera al asesino saliendo de la habitación del hotel.

–Siguiendo con esas dos teorías, por el momento, ¿a quién tenemos en nuestra lista de sospechosos? –preguntó Haymitch.

–A casi todo el que quiera u odie al Senador Heavensbee –dijo Odair.

–Me alegra saber que hemos reducido la lista –Haymitch se reclinó en su silla, pensando en voz alta–. ¿Cómo enfocamos el hecho de que Heavensbee fue nombrado recientemente presidente del Comité Bancario?

–Todavía estamos trabajando en ello –dijo Peeta–. Lo que me molestan son las contradicciones: la escena del crimen está limpia –no han dejado pruebas físicas. Eso sugeriría a un profesional, alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo o, al menos, ha pensado en ello de antemano. Pero el asesino parece un principiante. Furioso. La asfixia es mucho más personal que una bala en la cabeza. Algo no cuadra. Creo que nuestro primer paso debería ser hablar con la gente de Heavensbee y descubrir quién sabía que estaba teniendo una aventura.

–No estoy seguro de que al Senador vaya a gustarle la idea. Ni a sus abogados –dijo Haymitch.

–Puede que cuando aclaremos que la cooperación de Senador es lo único que lo mantiene a salvo de ser arrestado por el asesinato de esa chica, lo reconsidere –dijo Peeta.

–De acuerdo –avísenme si necesitan ayuda con los abogados de Heavensbee. Una cosa más –¿Qué pasa con nuestra testigo? Parece que el Senador tuvo suerte de que la señorita Everdeen estuviera en la habitación de al lado.

–Para empezar, muy poca gente fuera de esta habitación sabe que hay una testigo –dijo Odair–. Guardaremos silencio por el momento. Por cortesía, el detective Blight ha enviado esta noche una brigada a su casa, aunque los oficiales no han sido específicamente informados sobre el caso. Llamaron hace unos minutos para informar que la señorita Everdeen había regresado a su casa con un acompañante masculino y que todo parecía tranquilo.

–¿Tenemos motivos para creer que la señorita Everdeen está en peligro? –pregunto Haymitch.

–No, mientras su identidad siga siendo confidencial –dijo Odair.

Haymitch vio dudar a Peeta.

–¿Tienes otra opinión, Peeta?

–No me gusta la idea de que la seguridad de nuestra testigo clave dependa de la creencia de que todo el mundo mantendrá su identidad en secreto. Parece un riesgo innecesario.

Haymitch asintió.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Y dada la posición de la señorita Everdeen, prefiero pecar de cauteloso. Políticamente, sería una pesadilla que le ocurriera algo a una ayudante del fiscal, relacionada con una investigación del FBI.

–Le pondremos un equipo de vigilancia –dijo Peeta–. Podemos coordinarlo con el DPC.

–Bien –señaló Haymitch–. También quiero dos informes diarios. Y hay programada una llamada el lunes por la mañana para informar al director de la investigación –espero que los dos estén presentes. Ahora, Odair, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar a solas con el agente Mellark.

Peeta no se sorprendió. Había tenido el presentimiento de que asomaba un sermón en el horizonte desde el que el nombre de Katniss había salido a relucir. Haymitch esperó hasta que Odair cerró la puerta a su espalda.

–¿Debería estar preocupado, Peeta?

–No.

Haymitch lo estudió con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

–Tengo entendido que la señorita Everdeen se ha mostrado muy cooperativa en la investigación.

–Así es.

–Espero reciprocidad por nuestra parte.

–Por supuesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Peeta supo que Haymitch reparaba en la tirantez de su mandíbula y en la tensión que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

–No quiero ponerme pasado con esto –dijo Haymitch, sin mala intención–. Pero si te va a suponer un problema trabajar con ella…

–Ningún problema –Peeta miró a su jefe directamente a los ojos. Puede que Katniss Everdeen hubiese sido un problema para él en un momento dado pero no pensaba repetir el error–. Solo es un caso más y lo trataré como a cualquier otro caso.

–La señorita Everdeen debería ser consciente de la existencia del equipo de vigilancia. Me gustaría que se sintiera cómoda, puesto que va a ser algo así como una intrusión.

–De acuerdo. Se lo explicaré a primera hora de la mañana.

Tras estudiar a Peeta un segundo, Haymitch pareció satisfecho.

–Muy bien, hazlo –luego hizo una seña en dirección al despacho de Odair–. Ahora, cuéntame qué tal lo está haciendo el chico.

_**Nuevo capítulo! No pasa mucho, es más bien como de transición, pero vamos avanzando. Probablemente actualice nuevamente en estos días, así que estén atentas!**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar!**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Seis **

Mientras guardaba la compra, Cinna oyó a Katniss comenzar su ducha en el baño principal del piso superior. Basándose en su experiencia, supo que eso significaba que tenía, aproximadamente, unos veintidós minutos antes de que ella apareciera. Tiempo de sobra para preparar el desayuno.

No dejaba de divertirle, como había descubierto esa mañana al comprobar el contenido del frigorífico, lo poco que había mejorado la habilidad de Katniss en la cocina –o la falta de ella–desde la universidad. En realidad, lo que más le divertía era lo predecible que resultaba. Tras doce años de relación, había sabido exactamente con lo que iba a encontrarse al abrir las puertas del frigorífico: un cartón solitario de huevo batido, que había caducado hacía semanas; una bolsa de panecillos y tres envases de queso cremoso, de distintos sabores todos a medio vaciar; y dos docenas de platos precocinados en el congelador, bien organizados de acuerdo a las cuatro etnias principales de alimentos: Italiana, Asiática, Mexicana y macarrones con queso.

De ahí que la visita al Whole Foods hubiese sido el primer punto del orden del día, si pretendía mantener su promesa de preparar el desayuno. Por suerte, la tienda estaba solo a un par de manzanas. Incluso mejor, se encontraba justo enfrente de un coffee shop, The Fixx, cuyo café con leche estrella, el "Smith and Wesson", era lo suficientemente fuerte como para combatir la resaca incluso del más penoso de los bebedores nocturnos. Para ser sinceros, Cinna sabía que solo lograría beber unos cinco sorbos, antes de tener que deshacerse de aquella bazofia. Pero, ¿qué podía decir? –le flipaba pedir una bebida con nombre de arma.

Otra cosa de hombers, tal vez.

Encontró una sartén en el armario que había sobre la cocina –en realidad, no resultó muy difícil; estaba en el sitio exacto en que la había dejado la última vez que se había quedado a dormir. Vertió un poco de aceite en la sartén y añadió el calabacín y los champiñones, para saltearlos mientras encendía el horno. Decidió preparar una frittata, en vez de la tortilla que Katniss le había pedido al separarse la noche anterior en las escaleras. De ese modo, supuso, Katniss siempre podría recalentar las sobras y tomar dos comidas en condiciones el mismo día, que no procediesen de una caja.

Se estaba sintiendo más protector de lo habitual con ella. Trataba de no demostrarlo para no alarmarla pero aún le inquietaba que hubiese estado tan cerca de un asesino dos noches antes. Por descontado, ella había interpretado el papel de la fiscal con nervios de acero –la coraza tras la que se había parapetado tras la muerte de su padre–pero Cinna sospechaba que estaba más asustada de lo que reconocía.

Y, ciertamente, no ayudaba que el FBI le hubiese asignado la investigación a Peeta Mellark. Dados los antecedentes, su implicación en el caso había elevado a la enésima potencia la tendencia de Katniss a no mostrar "debilidades".

Sin duda alguna, la repentina reaparición de Peeta Mellark en Chicago suponía una interesante novedad. Cinna recordaba lo furiosa que había estado Katniss, con motivo, tras el infame comentario de "la cabeza en el culo". Pero también recordaba –y solo un puñado de personas conocía este jugoso detalle–cuánto se había esforzado, pese a su enfado, por disuadir al DDJ de que transfiriese a Mellark de Chicago.

Siempre había encontrado muy curiosa esa contradicción en particular.

Cinna estaba espolvoreando queso sobre la frittata cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Teniendo en cuenta que no era su casa y que Katniss no había mencionado que estuviese esperando a nadie, lo ignoró. Justo cuando estaba poniendo la sartén en el horno, el timbre volvió a sonar. Dos veces.

Cinna cerró el horno.

–Muy bien, muy bien –gruñó. Cruzó el salón y el comedor y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Justo cuando estaba descorriendo los cerrojos, se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puestas las manoplas del horno. Se quitó una y abrió la puerta. En el umbral, dos tipos lo estudiaron, sorprendidos.

Cinna deslizó la mirada sobre el que iba vestido con traje hacia el más alto, que llevaba vaqueros y una americana.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero si era el agente especial Peeta Mellark en persona.

Cinna se enderezó. Podían haber pasado tres años pero no eran necesarias las presentaciones. Sabía exactamente quién era aquel tío, por toda la cobertura mediática que había rodeado a la investigación Snow y las posteriores consecuencias para Katniss. Sin mencionar que Peeta no era un hombre fácilmente olvidable. Definitivamente no era su tipo –indiscutiblemente hetero–pero eso no significaba que no reconociese a un individuo jodidamente atractivo cuando lo veía. Con una constitución delgada y musculosa, y un rostro que se salvaba de ser casi demasiado guapo por la sombra de barba que debía empezar a salirle a eso de las nueve de la mañana, Peeta Mellark era uno de esos hombres que hacen desear al resto no estar ahí de pie, en el umbral, con unas manoplas a cuadros rojos. Pero justo cuando empezaba a sentirse un poco territorial y a la defensiva, Cinna advirtió que Mellark lo estaba estudiando a él de un modo parecido. Y puede que el escrutinio fuese una simple reacción instintiva en los agentes del FBI, pero era capaz de percibirlo cuando lo medían.

Cinna sonrió, sintiendo que tenía la sartén por el mango.

–Caballeros. ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

La mirada de Peeta se posó sobre las manoplas. Era difícil explicar qué hacía con ellas.

Sacó una placa del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–Soy el agente especial Peeta Mellark del FBI y este es el agente Odair. Nos gustaría hablar con Katniss Everdeen.

–Está en la ducha. Ya lleva un rato allí así que no creo que tarde –Cinna hizo una seña hacia el interior de la casa–. Tengo que vigilar el horno. ¿Quieren pasar?

Dejando la puerta abierta, Cinna se volvió y regresó a la cocina para echarle un vistazo a la frittata. Mientras sacaba la sartén del horno y la dejaba sobre la encimera, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo los dos agentes entraban en el salón y cerraban la puerta tras ellos.

Vio que Peeta echaba un vistazo de reconocimiento por la casa y reparaba en la escasez de muebles en las dos habitaciones principales. Debido a las limitaciones presupuestarias, Katniss estaba amueblando la casa de forma gradual. El salón y el comedor se encontraban al final de la lista de prioridades dado que, como había dicho una vez, no tenía una gran vida social.

Al pasar por allí con frecuencia, Cinna se había acostumbrado a la escasez de decoración, a la sencilla mecedora de cuero y la lámpara de lectura frente a la chimenea, que eran los únicos muebles del salón, y a la modesta mesa con sillas para cuatro personas que parecían casi liliputienses en el espacioso comedor de techo con molduras. Apostaba a que Peeta, sin embargo, estaba especulando en ese preciso instante sobre las circunstancias que llevaban a alguien a tener una casa tan grande y a dejarla medio vacía.

Cinna se quitó las manoplas.

–Me pone nervioso veros ahí plantados. ¿Por qué no pasan? –Iré a ver cómo lo lleva Kat y le diré que están aquí.

Sintió la mirada de Peeta sobre él cuando hizo su salida triunfal hacia las escaleras que conducían a las plantas superiores. Una vez en el segundo piso, entró en el dormitorio principal, la primera habitación a la derecha. El agua de la ducha todavía estaba corriendo así que llamó y abrió una rendija la puerta.

–Tienes visita, nena –dijo, tratando de controlar la voz–. El FBI quiere hablar contigo –cerró la puerta y volvió a bajar las escaleras, para encontrar a los dos agentes esperándolo en la cocina–. No debería tardar mucho. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo para beber?

–No, gracias, señor… –Peeta ladeó la cabeza–. Lo siento, no me he quedado con el nombre.

–Cinna.

Vio que Peeta lo registraba. Y la mirada de reconocimiento que cruzó el semblante de Odair.

–¡Claro! Eres Cinna McCann –dijo Odair.

Cinna sonrió. Ah... los fans. Nunca se cansaba que encontrárselos.

–Culpable de los cargos.

Odair se balanceó sobre los talones, entusiasmado.

–Sabía que me resultabas familiar desde que abriste la puerta pero me ha llevado un rato. Estás algo distinto a la fotografía del periódico.

–Es la barba. Una desafortunada elección de los veintitantos. He estado intentando que cambien la foto pero, por desgracia, tiene buena aceptación entre los lectores de entre dieciocho y treinta y cuatro años.

Peeta los miró alternativamente.

–Me he perdido.

–Es Cinna McCann –enfatizó Odair–. Ya sabes, el cronista deportivo.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza. Ni idea. Cinna trató de decidir lo ofendido que se sentía.

Odair se explicó.

–Tiene una columna semanal en el Sun–Times, desde dónde escribe directamente a los equipos –ya sabes, "Estimado Presidente", "Querido Entrenador tal y cuál"– y hace recomendaciones sobre los traspasos, con qué jugadores empezar, la forma de mejorar el equipo, ese tipo de cosas –se volvió hacia Cinna–. La carta que le dirigiste a Piniella la semana pasada fue buenísima.

Cinna se rió entre dientes. Había molestado a un montón de fans de los Cubs con ella.

–Había que decirlo. Si la gente deja de gastar miles de dólares en entradas por temporada, para ver a un equipo que no ha ganado las World Series desde 1908, puede que los propietarios y la directiva se sientan por fin motivados a formar un club digno de los aficionados.

Odair le lanzó una avergonzada mirada a su compañero.

–En serio, Peeta, debes ser el único tío de la ciudad que no lee su columna. Cinna McCann es como el Carrie Bradshaw de los hombres de Chicago.

–Te refieres a Terry Bradshaw –lo corrigió Peeta.

–No, Carrie –repitió Odair–. Ya sabes, Sarah Jessica Parker. Sexo en Nueva York.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras Peeta y Cinna miraban a Odair, temiendo seriamente por el futuro de los hombres.

Odair se removió, nervioso.

–Mi ex–novia me hacía ver la serie cuando salíamos.

–Ya y luego la seguiste para ver cómo acababa la historia –Peeta se volvió hacia Cinna–. Siento no reconocer el nombre. He estado fuera de la circulación durante un tiempo.

–Oh. ¿No se recibe el Sun–Times en Nebraska? –soltó Cinna sin pensar.

Oops.

Vio parpadear a Peeta y pudo leer sus pensamientos como si tuviera uno de esos bocadillos de los comics sobre la cabeza. Así que… sabe donde he estado los últimos tres años. Entonces, ella le ha hablado sobre mí a este gracioso. ¿Quién es y cuánto sabe? Dejando a un lado el tema de los deportes, que está claro que controla.

–En realidad, me refería a que trabajaba encubierto cuando vivía en la ciudad y no tenía mucho tiempo para leer –Peeta se apoyó contra la encimera y observó la cocina, que ocupaba un lugar bastante más alto en la lista de espacios a remodelar de Katniss. Dejó vagar la mirada hasta el suelo de madera bajo sus pies–. Los suelos han quedado bien.

Tienen una casa estupenda.

–Me aseguraré de hacerle llegar el cumplido a Katniss –dijo Cinna.

–Oh, había dado por sentado que tú también vivías aquí.

–No. Solo estoy de paso.

Una ronca voz femenina los interrumpió.

–Y dejando entrar inesperadas visitas en mi casa, por lo visto.

Los tres hombres se volvieron para encontrar a Katniss, de pie en el umbral. Vestía vaqueros y una camiseta gris que le ceñía el pecho, y llevaba el largo cabello recogido en una especie de improvisada cola de caballo. Tenía un aspecto adorable sin maquillaje, en su estilo relajada para pasar el fin de semana.

Cinna se alejó de la puerta para mejorar su perspectiva de Peeta. Y, aunque fue algo sutil, tuvo casi la certeza de ver al agente recorriendo a Katniss con la mirada, antes de recuperar su reservada expresión.

Interesante.

Katniss se cruzó de brazos.

–Agente Mellark… qué sorpresa. No soy consciente de que tuviésemos ninguna cita esta mañana –apartó la mirada de él y su expresión se volvió más cálida–. Hola, agente Odair. Me alegro de volver a verte. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

–Tranquila –estábamos charlando con tu amigo –dijo Odair.

Katniss desvió su atención hacia Cinna.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

–Claro, cariño –Cinna siguió a Katniss hasta el salón. Cuando estuvieron a salvo de oídos indiscretos, ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

–¿Qué está haciendo en mi casa? –susurró.

–Llevaba una placa. Y tiene una mirada ligeramente intimidante. Me pareció mejor cooperar.

Katniss le dio otro golpe.

–No lo quiero en mi casa.

–Lo siento, no sabía que Peeta Mellark te ponía tan nerviosa.

Katniss soltó un bufido. –No estoy nerviosa. Solo prefiero manejarlo en otros términos. Quiero decir, en mi despacho, cuando estoy preparada para las reuniones de trabajo.

La mirada de Cinna descendió hasta sus pies desnudos. Recordó su juramento de estar más vestida la siguiente vez que se encontrara con Peeta Mellark.

–Vas perdiendo ropa cada vez que lo ves. A este paso, estarás desnuda antes de que te puedas dar cuenta.

Entonces, algo totalmente inesperado sucedió.

Katniss se ruborizó.

–Soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerme vestida cerca de él, gracias –dijo, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Cinna estaba intrigado. No recordaba la última vez que Katniss se había ruborizado por culpa de un hombre.

El asunto se complicaba.

–Es incluso más atractivo en persona –dijo Cinna, aprovechando la oportunidad para profundizar–. No me extraña que lo llamaras "Agente Macizo".

Katniss le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

–Está en la habitación de al lado. Así que no vamos a tener esa conversación en este momento.

Cinna la estudió.

–Pareces tensa. ¿Te has acostado con alguien últimamente?

–Dios mío, Cinna… No es momento ni lugar.

Él sonrió.

–Bien. Continuaremos la conversación más tarde. De todas formas, debería irme –te dejo para que hables con los chicos, sobre lo que sea que quieran decirte.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

–Pero has preparado el desayuno –deberías quedarte a comer algo. Huele fantástico.

Cinna se inclinó y la besó afectuosamente en la frente.

–Así habrá más para ti. Necesitas la comida casera mucho más que yo.

Katniss le tiró de la barbilla.

–Has vuelto a echarle un vistazo a mi congelador, ¿verdad?

–Es patético, nena. Realmente patético.

Cuando Katniss volvió a la cocina con Cinna, lo primero que notó fue que Peeta parecía incómodo. Probablemente, no se sentía lo que se dice encantado de pasar el domingo por la mañana con ella.

–Siento si hemos interrumpido algo –dijo.

–En realidad, no –yo estaba a punto de irme –dijo Cinna–. Tengo trabajo que poner al día.

El rostro de Odair se iluminó.

–¿La columna de la semana que viene? ¿Puedes darme una pista? Soy un auténtico seguidor –le explicó a Katniss.

Ella contuvo la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco, dado que Odair era un tipo agradable. Los tíos se comportaban como idiotas alrededor de Cinna a todas horas y, sinceramente, su saludable ego era muestra de ello.

–Es un escritor magnífico –convino con diplomacia.

Cinna resopló.

–Como si lo supieras. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que leíste una de mis columnas?

Ella lo desestimó con un gesto.

–Leo tu columna siempre.

–Oh. ¿Y de qué iba la de la semana pasada? –preguntó Cinna.

–Cosas de deportes.

Cinna se volvió hacia Odair y Peeta.

–Por eso me van los hombres.

Katniss los observó, mientras Odair y Peeta procesaban el sentido de la observación de Cinna. Odair parpadeó.

–Mierda. No me había dado cuenta de que eras… –se interrumpió con incomodidad.

–¿Aficionado a los Sox? Me dicen eso mucho–dijo Cinna burlón. Luego le dio un pellizquito a Katniss en la mejilla–. Gracias por la hospitalidad, Kat. Si puedes soportar que vuelva a ahogarte con mis penas, te llamaré luego para contarte cómo ha ido con Flavius. Afortunadamente, cuando saque las cosas del apartamento, se llevará sus CD's. Quiero decir… Puede que seamos gay pero… ¿Enya? ¿En serio? Con un gesto de despedida, se dirigió a los dos hombres.

–Odair –ha sido un placer. Siempre es estupendo conocer a un fan. Espero que los demás agentes no se burlen demasiado cuando tu compañero les cuente lo del comentario de Carrie Bradshaw. Y, en cuanto a ti, agente Mellark –de hombre a hombre–si vuelves a insultar a mi chica en la televisión nacional… –se detuvo.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron a la espera, pendientes. Peeta alzó una ceja.

–¿Sí?

Cinna se volvió hacia Katniss con expresión de pasmo.

–No se me ocurre nada. Pensaba dar un discurso de despedida que acabara con una amenaza en plan gran macho pero –joder–ahora no se me ocurre nada. Vaya fastidio –pareció disgustado consigo mismo hasta que finalmente lo descartó–. Oh, bueno. Nos vemos, tíos.

Luego, se fue sin dirigirles una segunda mirada.

_**Y qué les pareció? Cinna es todo un personaje, Finnick es muy divertido y, fueron celos lo que detecté en Peeta? Dejen un comentario diciéndome que les pareció.**_

_**Gracias a Nai1987, , Hoolie Hutch, SweetyWeasleyBass, mariela, rocio fantasia paralela, gabycr1483, Pekis Fletcher, LarissaSuram, Gpe77, tributoylarcha, juliper22 y Ant.D.M por sus comentarios!**_

_**Gracias por leer, marcar esta historia como favorita, seguirla y comentar!**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Siete **

Katniss se encogió de hombros, cuando Cinna hubo cerrado la puerta tras él.

–Se pone un poco protector a veces –dijo, ofreciendo más una explicación que una disculpa. Aunque, en realidad, explicar lo estupendo que era Cinna llevaría bastante más tiempo del que ninguno de ellos disponía esa mañana.

–¿Cuánto hace que son amigos? –preguntó Odair.

–Desde que estábamos en la universidad. Vivimos juntos el último año, con nuestra amiga Madge –Katniss le echó un vistazo a la frittata y se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. Luego, estudió a Peeta, que estaba apoyado contra la encimera, con aspecto de no tener intención de irse pronto. Suspiró. Por lo visto, iba a tener que combinar los huevos con un ceñudo agente del FBI.

–¿Deduzco que esto tiene algo que ver con la investigación Heavensbee?

Se acercó al armario que había sobre el lado izquierdo del fregadero y sacó tres platos.

Le tendió uno a Odair y señaló la frittata.

–Sírvete. Si es la mitad de buena que las tortillas de Cinna, no puedes perdértela.

Al ofrecerle un plato a Peeta, captó su mirada de sorpresa. De acuerdo, podía tener sus defectos, pero ser maleducada con sus invitados no era uno de ellos. Corrección: ser odiosamente maleducada con sus invitados no era uno de ellos. Cuando uno de esos invitados había declarado ante la televisión nacional que no tenía pelotas, consideraba que los insultos velados y los desprecios semitransparentes estaban dentro de los límites.

–No, gracias –dijo él con torpeza–. Ya… he desayunado.

Katniss cogió un par de tenedores y cuchillos para ella y para Odair, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Peeta. Lo ignoró y se detuvo un instante frente al cajón de los cubiertos, preguntándose qué se usaba para cortar una frittata. ¿Un cortador de pizza? ¿Un cortador de pastel?

–¿Qué te parece una espátula?

Katniss vio que Peeta la observaba divertido.

–Esa esa cosa plana de metal con mango –dijo.

–Sé lo que es una espátula –le aseguró. Y hasta sabía como usarla –de servir los sándwiches de queso fundido, una de las pocas cosas que era capaz de preparar sin que se quemaran. El cincuenta por ciento de las veces. Puede que el cuarenta. Se sirvió una generosa porción de frittata y se apoyó sobre la encimera, en el extremo opuesto al que ocupaba Peeta. Resultaba extraño estar cerca de él en los confines de su cocina. Demasiado íntimo.

–¿Han progresado en la investigación? –preguntó entre bocado y bocado.

–Aún no –dijo Peeta–. Estamos esperando los resultados del laboratorio y vamos a interrogar al personal del Senador Heavensbee durante los próximos días. El motivo de esta visita es discutir ciertos temas de seguridad relacionados contigo.

Katniss dejó de comer y depositó su plato sobre la encimera. No le gustaba cómo había sonado eso.

–¿Qué clase de temas de seguridad?

–Nos gustaría ponerte bajo vigilancia.

Katniss sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

–¿Crees que es necesario?

–Lo considero una medida de precaución.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tienes motivos para pensar que estoy en peligro?

–Pondría bajo vigilancia a cualquiera que fuera testigo de esa clase de asesinato –dijo Peeta vagamente.

–Eso no es una respuesta –Katniss se volvió hacia su compañero–. Vamos, Odair –tú eres el poli bueno. Sé sincero conmigo.

Odair sonrió.

–Aunque parezca sorprendente, no creo que Peeta esté tratando de hacer de poli malo esta vez. Fue él quien sugirió que había que protegerte.

–En ese caso, debo de estar jodida.

Asombrada, Katniss creyó ver alzarse las comisuras de los labios de Peeta.

–No estás jodida –dijo–. Si te hace sentir mejor, hay implicaciones políticas de por medio. Haymitch no va a permitir que le ocurra nada a una fiscal federal que colabora en una investigación del FBI.

–Sigues dando rodeos. ¿Por qué iba a ser teóricamente posible siquiera que estuviera en peligro? El asesino no me vio.

–Tenemos un par de teorías sobre lo que pasó en esa habitación de hotel –repuso Peeta–. Mi instinto me dice que alguien estaba tratando de acusar de asesinato al Senador Heavensbee. Si es el caso, cuando ese alguien se dé cuenta de que el FBI no ha arrestado a Heavensbee, va a empezar a preguntarse por qué. Y aunque tu relación con el caso es confidencial, sería una locura ignorar la posibilidad de que haya alguna filtración. Me gustaría estar preparado si se da esa situación.

–Pero apenas le eché un vistazo a ese tipo –dijo Katniss–. Podría encontrármelo por la calle y no lo reconocería.

–Ese es exactamente el motivo por el que estás bajo custodia.

Katniss guardó silencio. Vale, siempre había sabido que la situación era grave –después de todo, una mujer había sido asfixiada–pero durante las horas transcurridas desde el viernes por la noche, había esperado, tal vez ingenuamente, que su relación con el misterio que rodeaba a la muerte de Clove Robards y al asunto del chantaje al Senador Heavensbee fuera escasa.

Alzó la mano para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz, sintiendo que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

–Podría haber pasado la noche en cualquier hotel pero no –tenía que ser el Península.

–Te mantendremos a salvo, Katniss.

Alzó la vista ante las inesperadas palabras de consuelo. Peeta pareció a punto de añadir algo más pero, entonces, su expresión volvió a resultar impasible–. Al fin y al cabo, eres nuestra testigo principal.

–¿Y me vigilarán ustedes dos o habrá más agentes federales involucrados? –preguntó Katniss.

–En realidad, puesto que el Bureau tiene la responsabilidad primaria de la investigación, será el DPC quien se encargue de la protección –dijo Odair.

Entonces no tendría a Peeta custodiándola.

–Oh, estupendo –la idea de estar en continuo contacto con él la ponía nerviosa. No por no fuera capaz de manejarlo, sino porque lo último que necesitaba era tenerlo observándola todo el día. Esos ojos azules y vigilantes bastaban para llevar a cualquiera al límite–. ¿Y cómo funcionará lo del equipo de vigilancia? –como fiscal, había tenido casos en los que había colocado a un testigo bajo custodia –normalmente, como había dicho Peeta, como mera medida de precaución–pero nunca había vivido personalmente la situación.

–Habrá un coche apostado frente a tu casa cuando estés aquí y los oficiales te seguirán a la ida y a la vuelta del trabajo. Cuando llegues a la oficina, estarás protegida por la seguridad del edificio –dijo Peeta.

Katniss asintió. La oficina del fiscal se encontraba en el edificio federal Dirksen, junto con el tribunal de la corte del distrito norte de Illinois y el séptimo tribunal de apelaciones. Todo el que entraba en el edificio tenía que pasar por un detector de metales y cualquiera que quisiese acceder a su planta requería identificación.

–¿Qué hay de los demás sitios que no son mi casa y el trabajo?

–¿Por ejemplo?

–No lo sé. Los sitios a los que suele ir la gente. El supermercado. El gimnasio. Una comida con los amigos –deliberadamente, evitó mencionar que tenía una cita el miércoles por la noche, creyendo que esa información concreta era estrictamente cosa suya. Bueno, Madge y Cinna lo sabían pero ellos no contaban. Ellos lo sabían todo.

–Supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a que haya un coche de policía en la puerta del supermercado, del gimnasio y donde sea que vayas a comer con tus amigos –la sermoneó Peeta–. Y esto no debería ni hacer falta decirlo: tienes que ir con cuidado. Limítate a los entornos familiares y estate alerta todo el tiempo.

–Lo pillo. Nada de caminar por callejones oscuros hablando por el móvil, nada de correr por las noches escuchando el iPod y nada de comprobar ruidos sospechosos en el sótano.

–Espero muy en serio que no hagas ninguna de esas cosas habitualmente.

–Claro que no.

Peeta la atravesó con la mirada.

Ella se removió contra la encimera.

–Vale, puede que a veces haya escuchado una canción o dos de los Black Eyed Peas mientras corría por la noche. Me ayuda a seguir en movimiento tras un largo día de trabajo.

Peeta no pareció en absoluto impresionado por la excusa.

–Bien, entonces será mejor que tú y los Peas se acostumbren a correr en una cinta, dentro de casa.

Consciente de la presencia de Odair y de que parecía observarlos a Peeta y a ella con aparente diversión, Katniss se calló la réplica.

Treinta mil habitaciones de hotel en Chicago y había tenido que escoger la que la iba a llevar de regreso a él.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Ocho **

–¿No sientes un poco de curiosidad por saber qué demonios está haciendo el FBI? Pese al hecho de que la luz era tenue –habían escogido deliberadamente una mesa en el rincón más oscuro del bar–Brutus Lombard advirtió que Gloss Driscoll, el jefe de personal del Senador Heavensbee, era un hombre nervioso. Tanto por el tono de su voz como por las miradas que lanzaba hacia el bar, Brutus supo que se encontraba ante un hombre que estaba luchando por mantener su mierda controlada.

–Claro que siento curiosidad –le dijo Brutus–. Pero presionar al FBI no va a proporcionarnos ninguna respuesta. Y haría que Heavensbee aterrizara en la cárcel.

Driscoll se inclinó bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un siseo.

–No me gusta –ocultan algo. Me gustaría saber por qué no lo han arrestado.

–¿Qué dicen los abogados? Teniendo en cuenta lo que les pagas, deberían tener algo de decir.

–Los picapleitos nos han dicho que colaboremos.

–Entonces, quizá sea lo que debas hacer –Brutus tomó un sorbo de su cerveza –normalmente no era su bebida favorita pero algo más fuerte podría afectar a su percepción y a su habilidad para interpretar a Driscoll.

–Pensaba que, como guardia de seguridad personal del Senador, mostrarías un poco de interés por esto –le espetó Driscoll. Cogió una de las servilletas de cocktail que la camarera había traído con las bebidas y se secó la frente con ella.

El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Brutus. Sinceramente, le sorprendía que Driscoll no hubiera sufrido algún tipo de ataque o desmoronamiento cuando los había interrogado el FBI.

–Lo único que digo es que tenemos que ser muy cautelosos respecto a la forma de manejar esto. ¿Te ha pedido Heavensbee que vinieses a hablar conmigo? –preguntó Brutus pese a que ya conocía la respuesta. Heavensbee no hacía nada que él no supiera.

–Claro que no. Está tan agradecido de que no lo hayan arrestado que hora mismo no va a mear sin aclararlo antes con Peeta Mellark –Driscoll tomó un largo trago de su whisky con hielo y pareció calmarse un poco. O eso, o estaba demostrando ser mejor actor de lo que Brutus pensaba.

–Mira, Brutus, llevamos bastante tiempo trabajando juntos. Así que llevas aquí lo suficiente como para saber que un escándalo como este no puede ser contenido eternamente. Antes o después, alguien le filtrará algo a la prensa. Como principal asesor del Senador, tengo que eliminar las filtraciones. Tratar de anticiparme a ellas.

Brutus simuló vacilar. Y como había esperado, Driscoll tomó otro trago.

–Por el amor de Dios, Brutus. No eres un jodido boy scout. Has estado tapando la aventura de Heavensbee con esa puta alrededor de un año.

Brutus miró a Driscoll a los ojos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

–Descubre qué sabe el FBI.

–Si tus veinticincos abogados no son capaces de hacerlo, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí?

–Tú tienes otros métodos –dijo Driscoll–. Siempre te las has arreglado en el pasado.

–Mis métodos requieren incentivos.

–Cuenta con los incentivos que necesites –siempre y cuando consiga mis respuestas. Quiero saber qué está ocultando el FBI y quiero saberlo deprisa –Driscoll se puso en pie y sacó la cartera. Arrojó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa–. Y recuerda, infórmame directamente. Heavensbee no sabe y nunca sabrá nada sobre esto.

–El Senador tiene suerte de que estés ahí para limpiar su mierda –dijo Brutus. Driscoll alzó su vaso y contempló el líquido ambarino.

–Si estuviera al tanto solo de la mitad… –acabó la bebida de un trago, bajó el vaso y se marchó.

Brutus tomó otro sorbo de cerveza, pensando en lo conveniente que era que Driscoll fuese un gilipollas paranoico. Teniendo que seguir órdenes del jefe de personal, ahora era libre de usar sus métodos para descubrir lo que sabía el FBI y, lo más importante, hasta qué punto debía preocuparse por la investigación. Estaban ocultando algo, hasta un idiota como Driscoll se había dado cuenta. Y dado lo que sabía Brutus sobre la escena del crimen –lo que, por supuesto era todo–la única explicación posible para que el FBI no hubiese arrestado aún a Heavensbee por el asesinato de Clove es que habían encontrado algo que Brutus había pasado por alto. Y por muy calmado que pareciera exteriormente, esa posibilidad estaba empezando a ponerlo jodidamente nervioso.

Puede que porque la posibilidad de que hubiese pasado algo por alto no era totalmente inverosímil. Después de todo, había tenido que darse prisa después de matar a la puta.

Clove Robards.

Si no fuera su culo el que estaba en juego, Brutus se habría reído de la ironía de la situación. Incluso muerta seguía jodiendo a la gente. Había que ser una prostituta cojonudamente buena para conseguirlo. Y había sido buena, si la mitad de las historias que Heavensbee le había contado sobre ella eran ciertas.

Llevaba trabajando para Heavensbee cerca de tres años. Siendo Senador de los EEUU y un hombre extremadamente rico (la lista más reciente de la CNN había estimado su fortuna en cerca de 80 millones de dólares), Heavensbee había contratado seguridad privada hacía años. Cuando su primer guardaespaldas lo había dejado hacía tres, para trabajar para el servicio secreto, el amigo de un amigo había recomendado a Brutus como sucesor.

Por lo general, a Brutus le gustaba trabajar para Heavensbee. Ciertamente, era un trabajo interesante. En pocas palabras, se encargaba de las amenazas reales y potenciales, tanto directas como implícitas, contra el Senador y su carrera política. Eso significaba actuar como guardaespaldas de Heavensbee, viajar con el Senador a donde quiera que fuese y ser el enlace entre Heavensbee y las empresas de seguridad externa e investigación con las que trabajaban –desde agentes estatales y federales encargados de las amenazas de muerte que recibía ocasionalmente el Senador a los cuerpos de seguridad, tanto del Capitolio como del edificio de la oficina del Senado.

Durante los últimos tres años, Brutus se había convertido en uno de los hombres de confianza del Senador. De hecho, sabía cosas de las que ni siquiera Driscoll estaba al tanto. Como que todo había empezado con esa jodida Viagra.

Según Heavensbee, había empezado a frecuentar el camino de la pequeña pastillita azul "para mejorar las cosas con su mujer", y Brutus pensaba que era cierto. El Senador era esencialmente un buen hombre, mejor que muchos de los políticos que Brutus había conocido (y dado su trabajo había conocido a unos cuantos) pero, al igual que ellos, era susceptible a la adulación y tenía un erróneo sentido de la invencibilidad. Así que, cuando las pequeñas pastillas azules habían entrado en acción y Heavensbee había visto incrementarse su entusiasmo, había empezado a frecuentar, por así decirlo, compañía femenina –de la variedad de pago.

Al cabo de varios meses había desarrollado un patrón: cuando el trabajo requería que el Senador se quedara en la ciudad hasta tarde, pasaba la noche en un hotel, en lugar de hacer el camino de vuelta de cincuenta minutos hasta su casa en North Shore. Esas noches, Brutus lo arreglaba para que una de las chicas también se quedara en el mismo hotel. O Heavensbee era más inteligente que la mayoría de hombres infieles, o más paranoico, o ambas cosas –pero nunca permitía que las chicas acudieran a su habitación. Tampoco compraba los suministros para sus escapadas extramaritales en los comercios de la ciudad, por temor a que los periodistas descubrieran el lugar e hicieran un seguimiento de las idas y venidas de los compradores.

Clove Robards no fue la primera chica que envió el servicio de acompañantes pero, tras una sola noche, se convirtió en la favorita de Heavensbee. Sin saberlo el Senador, Brutus se encomendó a si mismo la labor de esperar en el coche, a las puertas del hotel, para asegurarse de que las mujeres "salían a salvo del edificio" (véase, salían del hotel, en la oscuridad de la noche, sin que nadie las descubriese).

Al principio, sus motivos para vigilar a las chicas habían sido algo así como altruistas –después de todo, su trabajo era proteger al Senador–pero, rápidamente, había empezado a apreciar el valor de tener toda la información posible sobre el sucio secreto de Heavensbee.

Desde el coche, había observado el ramillete de mujeres que el Senador frecuentaba, entrando y saliendo de hotel. Clove no era la más guapa –de hecho, exceptuando su llamativo pelo rojo, tenía un aspecto muy corriente–pero Brutus sospechaba que eso formaba parte de su atractivo.

Tal vez el hecho de que no fuese espectacularmente hermosa ayudaba a que el Senador entrara en esa fantasía de cuatro horas, pensando que ella estaba allí porque le gustaba de verdad, no por los dos mil dólares en efectivo que le entregaba camino de la puerta.

Por su parte, lo que Brutus veía en Clove era a una oportunista.

Fue tras su tercera visita al Senador, probablemente cuando tuvo claro que se había convertido en una de las habituales, cuando empezó a poner las cosas en marcha. Aunque a Brutus le llevó meses darse cuenta.

Había salido del hotel –el Four Seasons esa vez–unas cuatro horas después de su llegada y lo sorprendió ignorando los taxis libres que pasaban. Normalmente, las chicas salían a toda prisa del hotel, probablemente camino de la ducha. En vez de eso, ella se detuvo un momento, y luego se volvió y se dirigió hacia su coche, taconeando sobre sus botas altas de piel. Llamó a la ventanilla y ladeó la cabeza cuando él la bajó.

–¿Te apetece tomar una copa conmigo en el bar? –preguntó con su voz de un paquete de cigarrillos diarios.

Aunque generalmente, una invitación así habría tenido ciertas connotaciones, Brutus sintió que era algo más que una invitación casual. Sí, él era un tipo atractivo y se esforzaba cada día para mantener la constitución musculosa que había adquirido en sus días en el cuerpo de los Marines, pero sabiendo que acababa de acostarse con otro hombre –con su jefe, nada menos–la idea de que se lo montara con él era sencillamente asquerosa.

Así que, dando por sentado que había algo más, Brutus accedió. Lo cierto es que se sentía intrigado. Y aún se sentía más intrigado, una hora después, cuando dejó el bar del hotel, sin haber obtenido nada de Clove excepto la clara impresión de que había estado ligando con él entre copas. Había parecido deseosa de saber cosas sobre él y sobre sus antecedentes, y todo lo que había revelado a cambio eran detalles nimios (y no precisamente muy impactantes).

–¿Sabes? No es que quiera ser acompañante para siempre –dijo con un suspiro.

¿En serio? No me jodas. Y Brutus había pensado que las prostitutas debían tener un buen plan de pensiones.

Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Y, tras su siguiente visita al Senador, Clove le pidió que la acompañara a tomar otra copa. Y de nuevo tras su siguiente visita. Pronto se convirtió en una costumbre y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que la conversación fuera menos casual. Sin embargo, debido a un exceso de precaución por ambas partes, les llevó cerca de cinco meses de conversaciones regulares, durante los que el cerco fue estrechándose más y más, ir al grano.

Chantaje.

Básicamente, fue decisivo descubrir que ambos eran jugadores.

Brutus era aficionado al poker, y ciertas pérdidas lamentables en las mesas de apuestas altas lo habían puesto en serios apuros económicos.

Clove se dedicaba al juego sexual y había estado esperando a que el servicio de acompañantes de brindara la oportunidad perfecta. Cuando le viejo Senador casado de Illinois había entrado por la puerta de su habitación del hotel, supo que le había encontrado.

El plan que trazaron tenía tres partes: grabarían en vídeo a Heavensbee, realizando actos poco habituales en un miembro tradicional del Senado.

Clove le presentaría a Heavensbee una copia del vídeo y su petición.

Cuando Heavensbee se opusiera al chantaje y se volviera hacia su hombre de confianza en busca de consejo, Brutus montaría un enorme paripé estudiando todas las opciones. Haría uso de su influencia para mantener al Senador alejado de las autoridades y, finalmente, lo informaría, más que reacio, de que no tenía otra alternativa que pagar.

Fueron cuidadosos con la planificación, reuniéndose siempre en persona. Sin intercambiar llamadas telefónicas ni correos. Sin dejar grabaciones que pudieran vincularlos. Decidieron dar un solo golpe, tras el cuál tomarían caminos separados.

Clove dejaría el servicio de acompañantes y se iría de la ciudad, y Brutus continuaría como siempre, para que el Senador no sospechara su intervención en el plan. Acordaron pedir quinientos mil dólares.

Luego, pensaron que no era suficiente y subieron hasta un millón.

No se trataba de una cifra exorbitante para Heavensbee, cuya familia había fundado una de las mayores cadenas de supermercados del país y era propietaria de un equipo de la NFL. Y, ciertamente, era una cantidad que podría pagar sin grandes problemas. Pero era suficiente para subvencionar a Brutus, tras sus pérdidas en el juego, y más que suficiente para que Clove se cubriera las espaldas. Habían acordado repartir las ganancias al cincuenta por ciento.

O eso había creído Brutus.

El momento de actuar llegó cuando el Senador fue invitado a una cena de caridad de mil dólares el cubierto, por la fundación de un hospital para niños, que lo retendría hasta tarde en la ciudad. Heavensbee le pidió que hiciera los "arreglos necesarios" y Brutus se ocupó de ello.

Pasarían la noche en el Península, donde Heavensbee era huésped habitual, y Brutus conocía bien la distribución de hotel. El departamento de seguridad le había hecho un tour el año anterior, cuando el hijo del Senador, su nuera y sus dos nietos se habían instalado allí, y le había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber, incluyendo lo que era más importante: donde se encontraban las cámaras del hotel.

Clove pidió la habitación 1308, una en la que había estado antes. Dada su ubicación, se ajustaba a sus necesidades a la perfección. Se encontraba en la esquina y justo frente a las escaleras, facilitando que Brutus no se expusiera apenas al entrar y salir de la habitación.

Y, personalmente, le importaban un bledo las siniestras connotaciones relacionadas con el número trece. En su posición, otro hombre podría haberse sentido culpable, planeando extorsionar a su jefe con un millón, sobre todo cuando ese jefe había sido justo y respetuoso con él. Pero Brutus no era esa clase de hombre.

El Senador Heavensbee era débil. Sí, Brutus tenía defectos, como todo el mundo, pero el Senador se había puesto en una posición delicada y eso lo convertía en un idiota. Además, el tipo tenía más dinero que pesaba y Brutus no veía nada malo en redistribuir parte de esa riqueza en su dirección. Dado lo que sabía sobre las aventuras del Senador, se había ganado ese dinero manteniendo la boca cerrada.

Cuando la noche llegó por fin, todo comenzó sin problemas. Heavensbee se dirigió al hotel, después de lo de la fundación, para –qué considerado–llamar a su mujer y desearle las buenas noches, Brutus detuvo en coche en un callejón oscuro a unas manzanas de distancia y, rápidamente, se quitó el traje y la corbata que siempre llevaba cuando trabajaba con el Senador. Se puso una chaqueta negra poco llamativa, una camiseta con capucha y nos vaqueros, una indumentaria más difícilmente identificable por si acaso alguien lo veía cerca de la habitación 1308. Unos minutos después, detuvo el coche junto a la entrada trasera del hotel, entró, localizó las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta la habitación de Clove y subió los trece tramos a toda prisa. Habiendo cronometrado las cosas al minuto, Clove acababa de llegar y estaba esperándolo. Tenía una pequeña cámara de vídeo que había comprado, siguiendo sus instrucciones, en una tienda de vigilancia de la Wells.

Brutus colocó la cámara, le hizo a Clove una demostración de treinta segundos y la ocultó detrás de la televisión, que estaba convenientemente ubicada frente a la enorme cama.

–¿Por qué llevas guantes? –preguntó Clove al reparar en sus manos enfundadas en piel negra, mientras trabajaba.

En retrospectiva, Brutus probablemente debería haberle concedido más importancia a la respuesta a esta pregunta, ya que fue la primera señal de problemas.

–Solo estoy siendo cuidadoso –dijo despreocupado, abriendo las puertas del armario otro milímetro y comprobando que la cámara no resultaba visible.

–Cuidadoso, ¿por qué? –preguntó Clove.

Cuando se giró, Brutus vio se que había cruzado de brazos.

Entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

–¿Quieres decir que, para que si Heavensbee no traga y me entrega a la policía, no haya ninguna prueba que te involucre? ¿Esa es la clase de precaución que estás tomando?

Podía no ser la acompañante más guapa que había visto pero tampoco era la más tonta. Por desgracia, no disponía de mucho tiempo para aclarar la situación.

–Vamos a chantajear a un Senador de los EEUU, Clove. Sí, estoy siendo cuidadoso. Y tú también deberías. Pero no va a ser precisamente un secreto para Heavensbee que tú estás involucrada. Tú eres quien lo extorsiona, ¿recuerdas? Sin mencionar que eres la que se acuesta con él por dinero.

–Qué curioso, que cuando lo dices así, suene como si fuera yo la que estuviese haciendo todo el trabajo –dijo–. Sin mencionar –lo imitó–, que también soy la que corre todos los riesgos.

Jodida mujer. Tendría que haber sabido que empezaría a fastidiarla en el último segundo.

Brutus la cogió por los hombros, tentado de darle una buena sacudida.

–Este era tu plan, Clove. Y es bueno. Mantén la calma y hagámoslo.

Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que asintiera.

–Tienes razón –exhaló–. Lo siento, Brutus. Creo que me he puesto un poco nerviosa.

–Tranquila –le dijo–. Lo único que tienes que hacer es encender la cámara cuando Heavensbee llame a la puerta –asegúrate de volver a dejar las puertas del armario tal como están ahora y luego apaga la cámara cuando se vaya. El resto no es diferente de cualquier otro trabajo. Yo estaré esperando abajo en el coche. Enciende y apaga la luz que hay junto a la ventana tres veces para que sepa que está cuando has acabado. Subiré, comprobaré la cinta para asegurarme de que todo está bien y luego te marcharás como cualquier otra noche.

–Gracias, jefe. ¿Algo más? –preguntó sarcástica.

–Sí. Enseña tu perfil bueno.

Y eso hizo.

Según lo acordado, Brutus volvió a entrar en el hotel en cuanto vio la señal en la ventana y regresó a toda prisa a la habitación. Cuando Clove le dejó entrar, sacó la cámara de detrás de la televisión y comprobó la cinta. La rebobinó hasta el principio y luego pasó hacia delante y hacia atrás, deteniéndose intermitentemente a observar y asegurándose de mantener bajo el volumen. Era muy probable que el Senador lamentase pronto haber conocido a la señorita Clove Robards pero, por lo que respectaba a esa noche, había sido muy elocuente expresando sus manifestaciones de placer.

–¿Ves algo que te guste? –repuso Clove, arrastrando las palabras, mientras se reclinaba en la cama envuelta en uno de los albornoces del hotel.

–Solo me estoy asegurando de que la perspectiva es correcta durante toda la grabación –le dijo Brutus.

La belleza de un chantaje filmado estaba en los detalles. Solo esos azotes en la postura del perrito debían valer quinientos de los grandes.

Brutus siguió visualizando a cámara rápida al Senador embistiendo, a Clove rebotando y la cama sacudiéndose cómicamente a toda velocidad, hasta que llegó al final. Luego, observó con aprobación como Clove se situaba, muy inteligentemente, junto al Senador frente a la cámara, mientras él le pagaba en efectivo antes de marcharse. La última imagen de la cinta era de Clove apagando la cámara.

Cuando hubo acabado, Brutus sacó la cinta y se la tendió a Clove. Según habían acordado, sacaría una copia antes de mostrársela a Heavensbee.

–Buen trabajo –dijo.

Clove sonrió, deslizándose de la cama.

–Gracias –cogió el bolso que había dejado sobre la mesa y metió la cinta dentro. Luego se apoyó sobre la mesa, para observarlo.

–Siento haber sido una bruja antes –le señaló las manos–. Los guantes me desequilibraron por un instante. Pero tenías razón. Esto es algo serio y debemos tener cuidado. Entiendo por qué necesitas tomar tus precauciones y sé que tú vas a entender por qué yo necesito tomar las mías.

Hubo un repentino destello en sus ojos que hizo desconfiar a Brutus.

–¿Entender qué, exactamente?

A modo de respuesta, Clove rebuscó en uno de los amplios bolsillos del albornoz y Brutus se llevó instintivamente una mano a la pistolera que siempre llevaba al hombro.

Pero ella se le adelantó, cuando sacó la mano del albornoz y Brutus vio el destello plateado… De una pequeña grabadora.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

–Joder, Clove. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

–Ya te lo he dicho –mis medidas de precaución –pulsó el botón de reproducción, manteniendo bajo el volumen, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Brutus no pudiera oír alto y claro.

–Tienes razón –exhaló–. Lo siento, Brutus. Creo que me he puesto un poco nerviosa.

–Tranquila –le dijo–. Lo único que tienes que hacer es encender la cámara cuando Heavensbee llame a la puerta –asegúrate de volver a dejar las puertas del armario tal como están ahora y luego apaga la cámara cuando se vaya. El resto no es diferente de cualquier otro trabajo. Yo estaré esperando abajo en el coche. Enciende y apaga la luz que hay junto a la ventana tres veces para que sepa que está cuando has acabado. Subiré, comprobaré la cinta para asegurarme de que todo está bien y luego te marcharás como cualquier otra noche.

–Gracias, jefe. ¿Algo más? –preguntó sarcástica.

–Sí. Enseña tu perfil bueno.

Clove apagó la grabadora con una orgullosa sonrisa.

–Esa tienda de vigilancia a la que me enviaste fue todo un descubrimiento –alzó la grabadora–. Es sorprendente lo pequeñas que las hacen hoy en día. No te diste ni cuenta de que la llevaba en el bolsillo cuando estuviste aquí antes.

–Tendré que acordarme de registrarte la próxima vez –dijo Brutus con sarcasmo–. ¿Qué pasa con la cinta, Clove?

–Quiero renegociar los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

–¿Crees que deberías quedarte más de la mitad?

–Creo que debería quedármelo todo.

–¿Y por qué demonios iba a estar de acuerdo con eso?

–Porque si no lo haces, iré a ver a Heavensbee con esta cinta y le diré que todo ha sido idea tuya –dijo.

–Como si fuera a creérselo.

–Los hombres se creen muchas cosas que no deberían cuando piensan con la polla –Clove sacudió ligeramente la grabadora en su honor–. Además, no tiene que creerme. Lo tengo todo aquí. Me encanta que ese pequeño clip hace que suene como si hubiera sido todo idea tuya –como si hubieras tenido que explicarme todo el plan. Y, por supuesto, eso es lo que le contaré a Heavensbee. Y a la policía.

Brutus supo que debería sentir inquietud. Pánico incluso. Pero en su lugar, sintió que una fría llama de ira empezaba a arder en su interior. Y se sintió extrañamente tranquilo.

–No voy a darte mi mitad –dijo.

Clove se rió desdeñosamente.

–Tu mitad. Como si te merecieses la décima parte de ese dinero. Te lo aclararé. Yo he hecho todo el trabajo. Para lo único que te necesitaba era para evitar que Heavensbee fuese a la policía. Y seguirás haciéndolo, a menos que quieras pasar veinte años entre rejas por chantajear a un oficial federal. Porque si yo caigo, créeme –tú también lo harás –lo obsequió con una sonrisa–. Lo siento, Brutus. Pero como dijimos, este es un trabajo de un solo golpe. Tengo que sacar lo máximo posible de él.

Estaba tan orgullosa. Tan pagada de si misma y confiada. Demasiado confiada.

Mientras Brutus permanecía allí, apuntándola con su pistola, algo le pasó por la mente. No caería –jodido por una puta de mierda.

Clove deslizó la grabadora de regreso al bolsillo de su albornoz y le miró las manos despreocupadamente.

–Puedes apartar esa pistola, Brutus. Ambos sabemos que no vas a dispararme –le dio la espalda y empezó a dirigirse hacia el baño.

Brutus palpó bajo la americana y devolvió la pistola a su funda.

–Tienes razón. No voy a dispararte –sin avisar, se abalanzó sobre ella –encantado de que no lo viera venir–la agarró por la garganta y la lanzó sobre la cama. La golpeó con la suficiente fuerza como para que la cama chocara sonoramente contra la pared. Antes de que pudiera gritar, Brutus estaba sobre ella y la cama se estrelló por segunda vez contra la pared mientras la inmovilizaba.

Le colocó una mano sobre la boca.

–No sabes con quién estás jugando. Tienes que entender quién controla las cosas aquí, puta –siseó.

Clove abrió desmesuradamente los ojos –su repentina explosión de furia dibujó cierto temor y respeto en su semblante. Brutus agarró una de las almohadas que había junto a su cabeza y se la colocó sobre la cara.

Ella agitó los brazos, tratando de alcanzarle la cara con las garras, y pataleó con fuerza, intentando quitárselo de encima. Probablemente no estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen así en la cama, pensó Brutus, empleando los codos y el pecho para mantener aplastada la almohada, mientras le agarraba las muñecas y la inmovilizaba con las rodillas.

Llegados a ese punto, ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas. Brutus se dejó llevar por un largo y delicioso instante, encontrando su pánico y el poder que ejercía sobre ella extrañamente emocionantes. Intoxicantes. Estaba a punto de retirar la almohada, listo para ver la sumisión en sus ojos, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esa idiota puta calculadora nunca se sometería y supo que jamás tendría que haberse fiado de ella. En ese instante se odió a si mismo por ser tan ingenuo.

Supo que, sin importar lo que ella pudiera decir, ni lo que pudiera prometerle, nunca sería capaz de creer nada que saliera de esa boca mentirosa. Pese a todo lo planeado, no iba a obtener ni diez jodidos centavos por su culpa y, lo que era aún peor, lo tenía atrapado. Sí, podía quitarle la cinta pero nunca jamás podría confiar en que mantuviese la boca cerrada. Siempre podría volver en su contra que había planeado el chantaje de un Senador.

E incluso aunque pudiera convencerla para que se largara, siempre estaría preguntándose cuándo llegaría el día en que volvería, exigiendo algo. Supo una cosa con certeza: no iba a pasarse el resto de su vida mirando por encima del hombro. No podía permitir que ostentase esa clase de poder sobre él. Se suponía que debían ser cómplices pero ahora no eran más que un hombre cualquiera y una mujer. Y no veía alternativa.

Así que mantuvo la almohada donde estaba.

Fue más largo de lo que esperaba. Su lucha se hizo más débil pero persistió y llevó sus buenos dos minutos que dejara de moverse por completo y Brutus se atreviese a levantar la almohada con las manos enguantadas.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y vacíos. Viendo ese cuerpo sin vida, Brutus se sorprendió pensando que no sentía nada. Ningún remordimiento, solo… nada. Pese a su paso por los Marines, nunca había matado a nadie y siempre había dado por supuesto que sería algo terrible.

Hmm. Por lo visto, no.

Brutus se enderezó y apartó un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre los ojos. Se apartó de cuerpo de Clove, diciéndose que sería preferible salir de esa habitación de hotel cuanto antes. Su mente se aceleró, la adrenalina se disparó y le llevó un par de segundos aclararse las ideas. Necesitaba un plan y le sorprendió la rapidez con la que ideó uno.

El Senador.

Las huellas de Heavensbee estaban por todas partes. El servicio de acompañantes tenía constancia de que Clove había pasado la noche con él. Y si dejaba allí la grabación de Clove y el Senador practicando sexo, les daría a las autoridades un posible móvil. Un crimen pasional, darían por sentado. Ella había tratado de chantajearlo y, al descubrirlo, a él le había entrado el pánico y la había matado.

Funcionaría, se dijo Brutus. Tenía que funcionar. Tampoco era que tuviese muchas opciones. No había demasiadas alternativas cuando uno se encontraba inesperadamente en una habitación de hotel con una puta muerta. Plan A: largarse a toda hostia. Plan de reserva B: cargarle el muerto a alguien.

Brutus rebuscó en el bolsillo del albornoz de Clove y se hizo con la grabadora. Se la metió en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, asegurándose de que quedaba oculta por la chaqueta. Volvió a poner la cámara de vídeo detrás de la televisión y corrió hacia la puerta. Una vez allí se levantó la capucha de la camiseta.

Después de todo, nunca se sabía quién podía estar mirando.

Y ahora tenía que acabar lo que había empezado.

Brutus dejó a un lado la botella de cerveza vacía y sacó la cartera para añadir unos cuantos pavos al efectivo que Driscoll había dejado antes de marcharse. Mientras salía por la puerta del bar, se levantó el cuello del abrigo para protegerse contra el frío viendo otoñal proveniente del lago. Un tren de larga distancia rugió invisible en algún lugar en las proximidades.

Brutus repasó las órdenes de Driscoll. Descubrir lo que sabe el FBI.

Tenía toda la intención de hacer justo eso.

No iba a ser fácil conseguir la información, lo sabía, pero su mente ya estaba en marcha. Peeta Mellark podía convertirse en un problema –si las historias que circulaban sobre él eran solo parcialmente ciertas–pero Mellark se había enemistado con gente con la que nadie debería enemistarse y Brutus tuvo el presentimiento de que podría usarlo a su favor.

Obviamente, el FBI tenía algo. Aunque no fuera lo suficiente como para señalarlo a él, no le gustaba la idea dejar cabos sueltos a su alrededor. Durante casi quince años se había encargado de encubrir las mentiras y los secretos de otros. Se ocuparía de esto con la misma objetiva precisión. No más locuras. No más errores. De ahora en adelante, tenía que controlarse.

Y haría lo que fuera necesario para que así fuese.

_**Capítulo largo… ya nos enteramos que fue lo que paso esa noche, todavía no saben de Katniss, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará a salvo?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, marcar como favorita y seguir esta historia**_

_**Ah! Lo olvidaba, la próxima semana termino la escuela, así que podré actualizar más seguido y subir una nueva historia. Gracias por la paciencia!**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Nueve **

Para cuando Katniss se dirigió el miércoles por la tarde al tribunal para una vista premilitar, casi se había convencido a si misma de que su vida había vuelto a la normalidad. Casi.

Por suerte, el equipo de vigilancia había resultado ser menos molesto de lo que había temido. Apenas veía a los oficiales asignados al turno de día –empezaban su tarea en el exterior de su casa a las 6 de la mañana, mientras ella se despertaba, la saludaban cuando sacaba el coche del callejón camino del trabajo, la seguían hasta la oficina en el centro y luego no tenían nada más que hacer hasta que cedían la responsabilidad con el cambio de turno a las 6 de la tarde. Había tenido varias apariciones en la corte esa semana pero como, tanto el tribunal del distrito norte de Illinois como el séptimo tribunal de apelaciones, se encontraban en el mismo edificio que las oficinas del fiscal, no había sido necesario que los oficiales la acompañasen.

Katniss suponía que no era una mala cosa que te asignaran la protección de alguien que trabajaba en uno de los edificios más seguros y mejor protegidos de la ciudad. Puede que al día siguiente cometiera una locura y corriera hasta el Starbucks, solo para ofrecerles un poco de acción.

Los tipos del turno de noche eran otra historia. Se habían tomado la molestia de presentarse la primera noche de vigilancia y Katniss no había tardado en sentir aprecio por los oficiales Castor y Pollux, pese a la rareza de la situación. Habían establecido algo parecido a una rutina durante el transcurso de las últimas tres noches: la seguían a casa desde el trabajo, comprobaban la casa para asegurarse de que todo estaba tranquilo, esperaban fuera en el coche sin identificativos mientras ella se quitaban la ropa del trabajo y luego la acompañaban a lo largo de las tres manzanas que había hasta el gimnasio. Sí, resultaba un poco extraño levantar la vista de la cinta andadora y ver dos oficiales de policía vigilándote desde el bar pero entonces recordaba que la alternativa era arriesgarse a ser asesinada y eso le hacía sobrellevar la incomodidad de la situación.

Había revivido incontables veces en su cabeza el momento en que vio por la mirilla al asesino abandonando la habitación 1308. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más convencida estaba que no había ninguna posibilidad de que supiera que lo estaba viendo. No había mirado ni una sola vez hacia la puerta y nada en su comportamiento sugería que supiera que ella estaba allí.

Dicho lo cual, no se trataba de algo sobre lo que quisiera que le demostrasen que estaba equivocada. En líneas generales, habiendo una posible conexión entre ella y un asesino que asfixiaba mujeres con la almohada, creía firmemente que la superabundancia de protección era lo mejor. Y hasta que atraparan al tipo, estaba más que contenta de tener al FBI y al DPC vigilándola.

Como era de esperar, la vista preliminar que tenía programada para esa tarde transcurrió sin problemas. Era su primera comparecencia ante el tribunal desde su victoria en el juicio de la semana anterior. Fue bueno regresar, aunque no necesario para este caso en concreto. El demandado era un policía de la oficina del Sheriff de Cook County, acusado de "vender" sus servicios de seguridad en doce supuestas transacciones de drogas organizadas por el FBI.

A Katniss no le producía absolutamente ningún placer tener que procesar a un oficial de policía. Sin embargo, había insistido en encargarse del caso –si había algo que le molestase más que un criminal recurrente, era un criminal recurrente con uniforme. El demandado era una deshonra para la profesión de su padre y, a causa de ello, Katniss no sentía ninguna simpatía hacia él. Era cierto que el caso no iba a hacerla muy popular en la oficina del Sheriff pero tendría que vivir con eso. No sería mucho mejor que Seneca si solo escogiera los casos para ser popular.

–¿Algo que añadir, abogada?

Katniss se puso en pie para dirigirse al juez.

–Sí, Señoría –solo unas cuantas preguntas –se aproximó al estrado de los testigos donde esperaba el agente Trask.

Era su último testigo esa tarde y detectó que el juez estaba deseoso de acabar cuanto antes.

–Agente Trask, durante el contrainterrogatorio, el abogado del demandado le ha hecho varias preguntas relacionadas con el acuerdo al que llegó con el demandado mientras trabajaba encubierto. En sus conversaciones con el demandado, ¿acordaron específicamente que él le proporcionaría seguridad durante las transacciones de drogas?

El agente del FBI asintió.

–Nuestro acuerdo era claro como el agua. Le pagué cinco mil dólares al demandado. A cambio, él acordó hacer de observador y estar preparado para intervenir si los demás oficiales de la policía trataban de interferir en las transacciones.

–¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el demandado no fuera consciente de que supuestamente usted estaba transfiriendo narcóticos? –preguntó Katniss.

El agente Trask sacudió la cabeza.

–Ninguna. Antes de cada transacción confirmé que el demandado llevaba encima su arma y luego lo informé específicamente de la cantidad de cocaína y heroína involucradas. Mi compañero llegaba entonces a la escena, fingiendo ser el comprador, y el demandado me ayudaba a transportar las bolsas de lona con los narcóticos hasta el coche. Una vez, incluso se burló de nosotros por ser lo bastante estúpidos para hacer los intercambios en los parking de los establecimientos de comida rápida, en mitad de la noche –dijo que sería el primer lugar donde él y el resto de policías buscarían problemas. Nos informó de que si queríamos traficar con drogas, el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo la operación era la estación de tren.

El abogado defensor se levantó de su silla.

–Protesto, no hay pruebas. Solicito que no conste en acta.

Katniss se volvió hacia el juez.

–Es una vista preliminar, Señoría.

–Denegada.

Katniss concluyó el interrogatorio y tomó asiento en la mesa del fiscal. Puesto que su oficina estaba inundada y falta de personal, y tratándose de la vista preliminar de lo que consideraba un caso prácticamente cerrado, estaba sola.

El juez se dirigió hacia el abogado defensor.

–¿Alguna pregunta?

–No, Señoría.

El agente Trask bajó del estrado de los testigos. Luego, cuando pasaba junto a la mesa de Katniss, sucedió algo inesperado.

Le hizo un amable asentimiento.

Katniss parpadeó dos veces, sin tener la seguridad de haberlo visto bien. Tal vez tenía alguna especie de tic que ella nunca había advertido. Porque durante los últimos tres años, los agentes del FBI de Chicago con los que había trabajado no le habían dado ni la hora, una vez fuera del estrado de los testigos, por no hablar de un asentimiento de cortesía. Por lo visto, ahora que Peeta estaba de vuelta habían decidido "perdonar" sus supuestos crímenes.

–¿Fiscal? –le preguntó el juez.

Ella se puso en pie.

–No tengo más testigos, Señoría.

El juez emitió su fallo.

–A la luz de los testimonios que hemos escuchado hoy, junto con la detallada declaración jurada del FBI que el gobierno ha presentado, considero que hay causa probable para juzgar este asunto. Se fija el juicio para el quince de diciembre a las diez de la mañana.

Todos recogieron los escasos artículos empleados y luego se pusieron en pie cuando el juez abandonó la sala. El abogado defensor le susurró algo al oído al demandado antes de aproximarse a la mesa de Katniss.

–Me gustaría hablar sobre una sentencia acordada de conformidad –dijo el abogado.

Katniss no estaba sorprendida pero tampoco interesada.

–Lo siento, Dan. No hay posibilidades de acuerdo.

–Varios otros oficiales de la oficina del Sheriff de Cook County se dedicaban a lo mismo. Mi cliente está dispuesto a facilitarte sus nombres.

–Álvarez ya me ha facilitado los nombres –dijo, refiriéndose al otro hombre que había arrestado el FBI, un civil que había proporcionado "seguridad" adicional de apoyo en varias de las falsas transacciones de droga.

–Pero Álvarez no se encontraba en la reunión del cuatro de junio –arguyó Dan.

Katniss cogió su maletín.

–Si me hubiese importado la reunión del cuatro de junio te habría ofrecido un trato a ti, en vez de a los abogados de Álvarez.

Dan bajó la voz.

–Vamos, Katniss –dame algo que pueda decirle a mi cliente. Lo que sea.

–De acuerdo. Dile que no hago tratos con policías corruptos.

Dan la llamó zorra y se marchó, llevándose a su cliente con él.

Katniss se encogió de hombros y los observó alejarse.

Ah… era estupendo estar de vuelta en los tribunales.

Al volver a su despacho esa tarde, Katniss se pasó un par de horas devolviendo llamadas y burlándose de si misma por perder tiempo para no tener que trabajar en un escrito de apelación que tenía que preparar para la semana siguiente. A la seis y media, dio la jornada por concluida y recogió. Nunca parecía haber suficientes horas en el día, especialmente ese día.

Después de aclararlo con los oficiales Pollux y Castor, estaba lista para su cita de esa noche con Thom, el banquero de inversiones que conoció en las escaleras de Bloomingdale's. Parecían sentirse fascinados por la historia –hacía unas semanas, había ido a comprar zapatos durante la hora de la comida y, estaba a punto de volver a la oficina, en las escaleras de bajada, cuando había vibrado su teléfono, indicando que tenía mensajes nuevos. Vio que era la notificación del tribunal de una sentencia que había estado esperando así que se había detenido en un rellano para leer la decisión. Al terminar, había olvidado dónde estaba y dado un paso a la derecha, interponiéndose en el camino de un hombre que iba a bajar las escaleras. Chocaron y su bolso y la bolsa con las compras salieron volando.

–¡Oh, por Dios! Lo siento –dijo Katniss tambaleándose, antes de conseguir enderezarse–. No estaba mirando.

Le echó un vistazo al alto ejemplar que tenía delante. No solo era alto, sino moreno, bronceado y guapísimo. Vale, ahora ya estaba mirando. Esbozó una recatada sonrisa.

–Oh, hola.

Él habló.

–Creo que se te han caído algunas cosas.

Se inclinó para recogerle el bolso y las compras, y Katniss prácticamente sintió la brisa que provocaban sus pestañas mientras parpadeaba. Todo un caballero. Y le sentaba de maravilla el traje azul –uno caro, a juzgar por el corte.

La caja de los zapatos se había abierto y de ella asomaba uno de sus nuevos Miu Miu plateados, con tacones de diez centímetros.

–Bonitos zapatos –dijo el dios bronceado con gesto de aprobación, tendiéndole la bolsa–. ¿Son para una ocasión especial?

–Para la boda de mi mejor amiga –dijo Katniss–. Soy dama de honor. Dijo que podía escoger los zapatos plateados que quisiera pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Espero que los apruebe.

El dios bronceado sonrió.

–Bueno, no conozco a la novia pero estoy seguro de que tu acompañante los aprobará.

–Mi acompañante, cierto… aún estoy trabajando en eso –dijo Katniss.

El dios bronceado le tendió la mano.

–En ese caso, me llamo Thom.

Cinco minutos después, se alejaba con su número de móvil.

–¿Y cómo se habría llamado si ya hubieses tenido acompañante para la boda? –se burló Cinna cuando lo llamó esa noche.

Katniss colgó y llamó a Madge.

–¿Diez centímetros? ¿Estás segura de que vas a poder recorrer el pasillo con eso? –quiso saber.

–Creo que se están desviando de la historia –le dijo Katniss.

–¿Vas a traerlo a la boda?

–¿Sabes? No sé cómo se me olvidó preguntarle durante los seis minutos en total que hablamos.

–Ya, claro –hubo una pausa en el extremo de la línea de Madge–. Pero, hipotéticamente hablando, en el caso de que lo traigas a la boda, ¿crees que es más de carne o de salmón? Porque se supone que tengo que darle la lista a los del catering el viernes.

Por si Katniss no se sentía ya bastante presionada con lo de encontrar acompañante, ahora, su soltería amenazaba con convertir los últimos retoques de la Boda Más Perfecta De Todos Los Tiempos en un caos.

–¿Puedo volver a llamarte en cuanto lo descubra, Madge? –preguntó.

Pero cerca de tres semanas después, todavía no le había dado de Madge una respuesta. Y no solo respecto al tema carne contra salmón. Pese al hecho de que habían tenido unas cuantas citas, aún no había decidido si quería pedirle a Thom que la acompañase a la boda. De haber sido en Chicago, no habría habido problemas. Pero tenía dudas respecto a si quería pasar el fin de semana en Michigan con él y compartir una habitación de hotel. Sí, estaría fantástico de su brazo en la boda –un factor a tener en cuenta–pero en cuanto a su carácter, había resultado no ser exactamente lo que ella esperaba tras su primer encuentro.

Al principio, había creído que Thom le había pedido el número de teléfono tan rápido porque era confiado. Ahora, era consciente de que se movía con rapidez porque tenía que hacerlo. El hombre era un adicto al trabajo –comía, dormía y respiraba por el trabajo.

Katniss entendía lo que era estar comprometido con tu carrera –se metía a si misma en esa categoría–pero en las tres semanas que llevaban viéndose, Thom había tenido que reprogramar dos de sus tres citas. Se había disculpado pero, aún así, era preocupante.

Así que decidiría esta noche. Era una mujer soltera en la treintena, no tenía tiempo de andarse con tonterías. O aceptaba a Thom o lo rechazaba.

Dando por concluida la jornada, apagó el ordenador y cogió el maletín. Acababa de hacerse con el abrigo y estaba a punto de salir, cuando sonó el teléfono. Vio que era Seneca quien llamaba y, por un momento, pensó en no contestar. Pero, considerando que su despacho se encontraba al final del pasillo, sin duda alguna sabía que ella estaba allí.

Katniss levantó el auricular.

–Hola, Seneca –me pillas por los pelos. Estaba a punto de marcharme.

–Estupendo. Pásate por aquí de camino –colgó.

Katniss observó el teléfono. Seneca y ella siempre mantenían unas conversaciones maravillosas.

En parte podía ser culpa suya, supuso. Nunca había olvidado que Seneca la había vendido en el caso Snow. Y por lo que sabía de los demás ayudantes, no era la primera vez que salía con un truco como ese ni sería la última. Durante los últimos tres años, había visto varias veces como Seneca dejaba que sus ayudantes cargaran con cualquier crítica dirigida contra la oficina y les robaba protagonismo cada vez que había una victoria importante.

La mayoría de los ayudantes lo aceptaba como parte de la política de la oficina y, en cierto modo, Katniss entendía por qué. Como ella, varios de sus compañeros habían trabajado antes para grandes firmas legales y entendían que las cosas, sencillamente funcionaban de ese modo: los abogados en la cima de la cadena alimenticia se llevaban toda la gloria, mientras que los que se encontraban en los eslabones inferiores hacían todo el trabajo, esperando el día que pudiesen ascender a la cima y hacer exactamente lo mismo con los que se encontraran por debajo de ellos. El círculo legal de la vida.

Además, tampoco había mucho que pudiesen hacer respecto a Seneca. Lo que mejor se le daba era aliarse con gente poderosa (puesto que, ciertamente, no se ocupaba de ningún caso); así había conseguido elevar su posición y, salvo que ocurriera algún imprevisto, Katniss y el resto del personal del distrito norte de Illinois tendrían que cargar con Seneca, como mínimo hasta las siguientes elecciones.

No había ni que decir que Katniss se limitaba a mantenerse alejada.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos a lo largo de los últimos tres años. Ya no era una ayudante novata; de hecho, recibía el grueso de los casos de la oficina, ocupándose de cerca del setenta y cinco por ciento de ellos, tanto en el momento de presentar cargos, como durante la etapa de investigación. También ostentaba el record de resultados en juicio, entre los casi 130 ayudantes del fiscal de la división penal del distrito norte de Illinois –algo que la hacía casi indispensable y le otorgaba mucha influencia. Debido a eso, existía una especie de tácito acuerdo entre Seneca y ella: mientras sus victorias en el tribunal siguiesen contribuyendo a la gloria de su oficina, él se mantendría alejado de su camino. De ese modo, habían desarrollado una relación laboral, al menos tolerable.

Pero, sin duda, era una relación difícil. Seneca exigía lealtad –o por lo menos aparente lealtad–a sus ayudantes, y Katniss sentía constantemente que tenía que mantenerse alerta cerca de él. Aunque había asumido el fracaso del caso Snow, Seneca sabía que no le había gustado y la vigilaba de cerca desde entonces. Que era el motivo por el que no le había dejado enterarse de la ayuda que había tratado de prestarle a Peeta tres años antes.

Seneca había organizado un infierno con el Departamento de Justicia, exigiendo que Peeta fuera despedido por conducta inapropiada, a causa de sus comentarios. Katniss sospechaba que eso tenía menos que ver con que Seneca se sintiese ofendido en su nombre que con mantener la atención de todo el mundo apartada de la verdadera cuestión: su decisión de no presentar cargos contra Coriolanus Snow.

Lo que Seneca no había sabido era que Katniss tenía un contacto en el DDJ –un viejo amigo de la facultad de Derecho–y que, a sus espaldas, había tratado de convencerlo para que transfiriesen a Peeta, en lugar de despedirlo. Para ayudar a fortalecer su causa, había acudido al despacho de Haymitch, una mañana temprano unos días después de los comentarios de Peeta. Era arriesgado, lo sabía, pero también sabía que Haymitch había estado luchando por Peeta y su instinto le decía que podía confiar en él. Le explicó la situación, que Seneca estaba dirigiendo el despido de Peeta y le pasó el nombre de su contacto en el DDJ. Dos personas trabajaban a la sombra mejor que una, le dijo a Haymitch, luego le pidió que nunca le revelara a nadie el propósito de su visita.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le había preguntado Haymitch cuando ya se dirigía hacia la puerta de su despacho–. Después de lo que Peeta ha dicho sobre ti, habría supuesto que te alegraría que lo despidieran.

Katniss se había hecho esa misma pregunta. La respuesta, sencillamente, tenía que ver con sus principios. Sin importar lo enfadada que estuviese por los comentarios de Peeta, cuando se trataba de trabajo, dejaba a un lado las diferencias personales. Incluso en ese caso.

Había leído los expedientes. Seneca no los había leído, ni tampoco los altos mandos del DDJ, pero dudaba que alguien pudiese saber lo que ella sabía sobre esos dos días que Peeta había pasado en manos de los hombres de Snow y no sintiera un total y absoluto respeto por su trabajo. Podía dejar mucho que desear en el aspecto personal pero era un increíble agente del FBI.

–¿Quieres que Peeta sea despedido? –había replicado en respuesta a la pregunta de Haymitch.

–Por supuesto que no. Probablemente es el mejor jodido agente del Bureau.

–Estoy de acuerdo –tras decir eso, Katniss había abierto la puerta y salido del despacho…

Y se había encontrado a Peeta, mirándola desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Había experimentado un momento de pánico –se suponía que nadie tenía que saber que ella estaba allí. Pero mantuvo inexpresivo su semblante, libre de emociones, y se marchó sin una palabra.

Sabía lo que había pensado Peeta. Las deducciones que había hecho ese día. Pensaba que ella había sido quien había provocado que lo transfirieran –tras asumir, probablemente, que había acudido al despacho de Haymitch esa mañana a presentar una queja. Por desgracia, no había demasiado que decir. Había pasado por encima de Seneca para defender a Peeta y, para su jefe, esa era la mayor de las deslealtades.

No le cabía la menor duda de que Seneca la despediría en el acto si se enteraba. Así que se había mordido la lengua y permitido que Peeta pensara lo peor de ella. Al fin y al cabo, ya la había despreciado por lo del caso Snow. Añadir un poco de leña al fuego no supondría una gran diferencia.

Katniss fue hasta el despacho de Seneca y llamó con los nudillos. Él le indicó mediante señas que entrara.

–Katniss –siéntate.

Entró en el despacho –enorme para los estándares del gobierno, y ricamente decorado–y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa de Seneca.

–Lo siento, voy a tener que pedirte que seas breve. Tengo que estar en otra parte dentro de una hora y necesito pasar antes por casa.

–No te entretendré demasiado –dijo Seneca–. Solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien. Ya sabes, por lo que pasó el fin de semana pasado.

Aunque sus palabras fueron amables, detectó un rastro de malestar en sus ojos. Incluso de enfado.

Katniss respondió con cautela, insegura respecto a lo que él sabía.

–Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

–Puedes dejarte de vaguedades, Katniss –estoy al tanto de la investigación Robards. El director del FBI en D.C. me ha llamado esta tarde para decirme cuánto apreciaba la colaboración de nuestra oficina en este asunto. Por supuesto, yo no tenía ni idea de a qué estaba refiriéndose. Supongo que él había dado por supuesto que estaría al tanto cuando uno de mis ayudantes de testigo de un crimen, que involucra a un Senador de los EEUU, y es puesto bajo custodia policial. Supongo que yo también lo habría dado por supuesto.

Katniss trató de suavizar las cosas.

Se imaginaba lo poco que debía haberle gustado a Seneca que el director del FBI lo pillara de esa forma.

–Siento si te has visto en una situación incómoda con Godfrey –dijo–. Los agentes del FBI a cargo de la investigación me pidieron que no hablara con nadie sobre lo ocurrido.

–Entiendo que se trata de un asunto confidencial pero tengo que estar al tanto cuando existen amenazas contra unos de mis ayudantes.

–Y si recibo alguna amenaza real, te lo haré saber. Pero, por el momento, se trata de una medida de precaución –Katniss no pudo decir si lo había apaciguado o no. Pensó que sería mejor distraerlo, desviarlo del tema–. No sé si el director te lo mencionó pero Peeta Mellark se está encargando del caso.

Seneca abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

–¿Mellark ha vuelto? ¿Cuándo?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

–Creo que hace poco.

La cuestión, desde su punto de vista, era que había vuelto –al menos temporalmente–y que había vuelto a enredarse en su vida una vez más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿En qué estás pensando?

Peeta se pasó la mano por la cara y miró a Odair, que se encontraba al otro lado de su mesa.

–Pienso que sería estupendo no tener que ver otro abogado en toda mi vida.

Como habían esperado, la grabación de las cámaras de vídeo del hotel no había proporcionado ninguna pista y habían centrado la atención en el interrogatorio del Senador Heavensbee y su personal. Por descontado, su equipo de abogados estaba encargándose de ponerles las cosas difíciles. Pero, al menos, habían descubierto varias cosas: varios miembros del equipo de Heavensbee habían reconocido estar al tanto de sus aventuras con las chicas de la agencia y unos cuantos incluso habían admitido conocer a Clove Robards específicamente.

Las dos primeras personas que habían entrevistado eran Gloss Driscoll, el jefe de personal del Senador, y Brutus Lombard, su guardia de seguridad personal. Al preguntarles, tanto Driscoll como Lombard habían asegurado que se encontraban en casa, durmiendo, en el momento del asesinato de Clove Robards. Ninguno de los dos tenía forma de confirmarlo o desmentirlo.

Ambos reconocían estar al tanto de la aventura de Heavensbee con Clove Robards; de hecho, los dos habían admitido saber que Heavensbee planeaba verla la noche de su asesinato. Lombard había hecho los arreglos con el servicio de acompañantes (lo que Heavensbee había admitido que era algo que le pedía a Lombard que hiciese "de vez en cuando") y Driscoll había asistido a la cena de caridad con el Senador y aseguraba haber descubierto entonces los planes de Heavensbee para ver a Robards, más tarde esa noche.

Ni Lombard ni Driscoll habían sido particularmente comunicativos respecto a las aventuras de Heavensbee pero, como guardaespaldas y jefe de personal del Senador, no se esperaba que lo fueran. Y aunque ninguno tenía coartada, tampoco era inusual que los dos hombres asegurasen estar en casa solos (Driscoll era divorciado y Lombard nunca había estado casado), durmiendo, en el momento del asesinato. Sin embargo, ambos encajaban con la tosca descripción física que Katniss había hecho del hombre al que había visto saliendo de la habitación 1308.

No era mucho, Peeta lo sabía, pero sí suficiente para investigar a ambos hombres.

–Vamos a obtener la lista de llamadas telefónicas de Driscoll y Lombard y buscaremos referencias de los números que tenemos asociados a Clove Robards –le dijo Peeta a Odair–. Y deberíamos revisar los movimientos de sus tarjetas de crédito durante los últimos dos años –ver si hay algo fuera de lo normal. Mientras, tendríamos que comenzar con esa lista, que Heavensbee nos ha dado, de gente que piensa que podría guardarle alguna clase de resentimiento.

Odair asintió mostrando su acuerdo, justo cuando sonaba el teléfono.

Peeta vio que la llamada procedía del puesto de seguridad del vestíbulo.

–Mellark –respondió.

–Los oficiales Castor y Pollux, del departamento de policía de Chicago, han venido a verte. Dicen que tienen algo del detective Blight para ti –dijo el guardia de seguridad nocturno.

–Gracias –envíamelos.

Peeta colgó y se volvió hacia Odair.

–Castor y Pollux vienen de camino –frunció el ceño–. ¿No son los tipos que Blight asignó para vigilar a Katniss?

Odair consultó el reloj.

–Creo que los del turno de noche.

–¿Y qué están haciendo aquí?

–Tendrás que preguntárselo –Odair pareció darse cuenta de la nube de descontento que se estaba formando rápidamente–. Vamos a intentar ser agradables, Peeta –recuerda que trabajamos con esos tipos.

Cuando Castor y Pollux llegaron a su despacho, Odair se levantó y los recibió con una cordial sonrisa.

–Hola, oficiales. ¿Qué los trae por aquí esta noche?

El policía más mayor hizo las presentaciones.

–Yo soy Bob Castor y este es mi compañero, Danny Pollux –les tendió un sobre grande sellado–. El detective Blight nos ha pedido que les trajéramos esto. Dijo que es el informe del laboratorio que estaban esperando.

Peeta se levantó de su mesa y tomó el sobre.

–Gracias –al captar las miradas de soslayo de Odair le hizo brusco ademán para indicarle que todo iba bien–. Vaya… por alguna razón, creíamos que eran los encargados de la vigilancia de la señorita Everdeen. Supongo que estábamos en un error.

–No, tenían razón –dijo Castor–. Hacemos el turno de noche. Una chica simpática. Hablamos mucho con ella de camino al gimnasio.

–Oh, entonces supongo que el agente Odair y yo nos preguntamos qué hacen aquí, en lugar de estar con ella.

Castor lo desestimó con un gesto.

–Tranquilo. Hemos hecho un intercambio con otro policía.

–Un intercambio… ya. ¿Me puedes recordar en qué consiste? –preguntó Peeta.

–Es por su gran cita de esta noche –explicó Castor.

Peeta ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Cita?

Pollux intervino.

–Sí, ya sabes, con Thom, el banquero de inversiones que conoció en las escaleras de Bloomingdale's.

–He debido perdérmelo.

–Oh, es una historia estupenda –le aseguró Castor–. Chocó con él al ir a bajar la escalera mecánica y cuando la bolsa de la compra se abrió, él le dijo que se gustaban sus zapatos.

–Ah… el Primer Encuentro –dijo Odair con una sonrisa.

Peeta le lanzó una severa mirada.

–¿Qué acabas de decir?

–Ya sabes, el Primer Encuentro –explicó Odair–. En las comedias románticas es el momento en que el hombre y la mujer se ven por primera vez –se frotó la barbilla, considerándolo–. No sé, Peeta… No pinta nada bien para ti que haya tenido su Primer Encuentro con otro hombre.

Peeta lo miró de nuevo mientras trataba de entender qué diablos se suponía que significaba eso.

Pollux sacudió la cabeza.

–Nah. No es para tanto. Todavía tiene dudas sobre ese tipo. Él tiene problemas para mantener el trabajo separado de su vida personal. Aunque ella está sintiéndose muy presionada por la boda de Madge –solo le quedan unos diez días para conseguir acompañante.

–Es dama de honor, ¿comprendes? –dijo Castor.

Peeta los miró fijamente a los tres. Movían los labios y el sonido parecía salirles de la boca pero era como si estuvieran hablando un idioma distinto.

Castor se volvió hacia Pollux.

–Francamente, yo creo que debería ir con Cinna, ya que él y Flavius han roto.

–Sí pero ya oíste lo que dijo. Cinna y ella tienen que dejar de utilizarse el uno al otro como muleta. Está empezando a interferir con el resto de sus relaciones.

Increíble. Peeta se pasó una mano por el pelo, tentado de echarse a reír. Pero entonces tendría que estar agradecido a Katniss Everdeen, lo que aún le fastidiaba más.

–¿Podemos volver a la parte del intercambio?

–Claro, perdona. Fue sugerencia de Blight. Lo de ir al Spiaggia para su cena de esta noche. ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Pollux.

Peeta asintió. Nunca había estado allí pero lo conocía. Un restaurante de cinco estrellas –uno de los mejores de la ciudad–situado al norte de Magnificent Mile y famoso por sus románticas vistas del lago Michigan.

–Bien, pues Blight conoce a un poli que trabaja de seguridad allí por las noches –dice que pensó en pedirle que vigile a la señorita Everdeen mientras se encuentre en el restaurante, ya que conoce el lugar y esas cosas –dijo Castor.

Pollux le dio un codazo.

–Cuéntale lo otro.

Castor cruzó los brazos malhumorado.

–Blight también dijo que ese tipo encajaría mejor en el restaurante, signifique lo que signifique.

Los ojos de Peeta se vieron atraídos por los puños de la camisa vaquera azul desteñida de Castor, ambos manchados con algún tipo de misteriosa salsa roja. Perritos calientes con chile, lo más probable.

–Así que la dejamos en el restaurante, nos aseguramos de que entrara sin novedad y volveremos cuando quiera marcharse. Ella nos llamará –dijo Pollux.

A Peeta no le gustó como sonaba el plan –no le emocionó precisamente que Blight enviara a un tipo nuevo a vigilar a Katniss. Aunque, tras pasar tres minutos con Castor y Pollux, tampoco estaba muy seguro de que le convenciera que ellos la vigilaran. Aún así, supuso que no tenía ninguna queja específica –Blight estaba al mando de esa parte de la investigación y parecían tener las cosas bajo control–pese a que la simple idea de esa cita lo ponía de un humor horrible.

No obstante, en lugar de decir algo al respecto, les dio las gracias a Pollux y Castor por traerle los resultados del laboratorio y los despidió, antes de que empezaran a parlotear de nuevo sobre Katniss y Thom, el tipo que le importaba una mierda, sobre su Primer Encuentro o sobre lo que fuera. Así que le había dicho que le gustaban sus zapatos –¿y qué? A él sonaba más bien a Primera Excusa.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti, Peeta –dijo Odair cuando Castor y Pollux se hubieron marchado–. Ni una sola mirada de hosquedad.

–¿Aún estamos con eso?

Antes de que Odair pudiera contestar, el teléfono de Peeta volvió a sonar. Levantó el auricular.

–Mellark.

Al otro lado de la línea, la operadora de la centralita le informó de que tenía en espera a Cinna McCann.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

–Pásamelo.

–Siento molestarte –comenzó Cinna directamente en cuanto se estableció la conexión–, pero es sobre Katniss y no sabía a quién más llamar. Sé que esto en lo que está involucrada es confidencial.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Peeta. Al oírlo, Odair alzó la cabeza.

–Probablemente no sea nada –dijo Cinna–. Tiene una cita esta noche. Puede que solo esté… distraída.

Peeta apretó los dientes. Si una sola persona más mencionaba la cita…

–¿Pero?

–No contesta al móvil. He llamado varias veces y sigue saltando el buzón de voz.

–Es posible que lo haya apagado – dijo Peeta. Al fin y al cabo, no debía querer que nadie interrumpiera su cita con Thom quien por lo visto es un fetichista de los zapatos de las mujeres.

–Eso sería una novedad –replicó Cinna–. Hasta donde yo sé, jamás lo apaga. Lo mantiene encendido por el trabajo.

Peeta se detuvo ante esto.

–De acuerdo –echaremos un vistazo.

Cuando colgó se volvió hacia Odair.

–Era McCann. Dice que Katniss no contesta al móvil. Probablemente esté sin cobertura pero deberíamos comprobarlo –alzó el auricular y llamó a Blight. Cuando el detective no contestó, Peeta le llamó al busca y dejó un mensaje para que le devolviera la llamada.

Frunció el ceño.

–¿Mencionaron Pollux y Castor el nombre de ese tipo que está vigilando a Katniss?

Odair sacudió la cabeza.

–No.

Peeta buscó rápidamente el número del Spiaggia y lo marcó.

Veinte segundos después, colgó, sintiendo que su nivel de frustración se había incrementado diez puntos.

–Salta una grabación que dice que vuelva a intentarlo en unos minutos, si llamo dentro del horario comercial. Muy útil –le dijo a Odair–. ¿Tenemos el número de Pollux y Castor?

–No.

Estupendo. Obviamente, iban a tener que arreglar eso lo antes posible.

–Llamaré a la comisaría para que alguien les mande un mensaje al busca. Con suerte, encontraremos a alguien que sepa algo.

–El restaurante solo está a tres kilómetros –dijo Odair–. ¿Por qué no me quedo aquí intentado contactar con el DPC y con Katniss, mientras tú te acercas y compruebas que todo va bien? Con la moto, estarás aquí otra vez en quince minutos.

Peeta asintió –había estado pensando algo parecido. Había montones de razones inocuas por las que Katniss podía no haber respondido a su teléfono. Pero pensar en la que no era tan inocua lo puso en movimiento. De inmediato. Cogió las llaves y se las metió en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

–Pollux y Castor dijeron que la habían visto entrar en el restaurante así que, al menos tenemos eso claro. Si consigues hacerte con el Spiaggia, confirma que todo va bien con ese poli que Blight ha puesto a vigilarla, quien diablos quiera que sea, y luego llámame. Lo más probable es que todo se quede en nada.

–¿Y si no es así? –preguntó Odair.

Peeta abrió el cajón superior de su mesa y sacó su arma de repuesto, una Glock 27 subcompacta. La aseguró en la pistolera de su tobillo.

–Entonces haré que se quede en nada en cuanto llegue allí.

Porque nadie se metía con sus testigos.

Ni siquiera con esta.

Seis minutos después, tras recorrer la ciudad a una velocidad ilegal, que solo un conductor experto con placa de agente del FBI podría permitirse, sin temor a morir o a ser arrestado, Peeta se detuvo junto al edificio One Magnificent Mile. Dejó la Triumph aparcada en la puerta y le mostró la placa al guardia de seguridad del vestíbulo para evitar que lo detuviese. Tras una rápida carrera por las escaleras, entró en el vestíbulo de mármol del restaurante Spiaggia.

El maitre traspuso la esquina, con aire agobiado.

–Lo siento –espero que no haya tenido que esperar mucho. Hemos estado mucho más ocupados de lo que habíamos previsto esta noche. ¿Puedo ayudarlo? –mientras recuperaba el aliento, reparó en los pantalones vaqueros de Peeta y los miró con escepticismo.

Peeta aún llevaba la placa en la mano.

–Peeta Mellark, FBI. Estoy buscando a una de sus comensales, Katniss Everdeen. Morena, treinta y pocos, alrededor de un metro sesenta y dos.

El maitre estudió la placa.

–Andy me dijo que no puedo revelar esa información. Me pidió específicamente que lo llamara si alguien preguntaba.

Al menos, el DPC había hecho eso bien.

–Te diré qué –llámalo y, mientras lo haces, yo echaré un vistazo –sin más demora, Peeta accedió al enorme comedor e inspeccionó el entorno.

El restaurante constaba de dos plantas: la principal y otra a un nivel más bajo, donde las mesas estaban flanqueadas por impresionantes ventanales que iban del suelo hasta el techo.

Pese a los ornamentados candelabros superiores, la iluminación del restaurante era tenue –seguramente para destacar las vistas de la ciudad y del lago Michigan–y le llevó unos segundos examinar a la concurrencia del nivel superior. Al no localizar a Katniss, se dirigió hacia la baranda del balcón y la buscó en una de las mesas inferiores.

La descubrió en la segunda mesa a la izquierda, sentada junto a un ventanal.

Por un momento, tuvo que detenerse y solo… miró. Porque las vistas que tenía desde el balcón eran impresionantes.

Y no se refería al lago.

Las suaves velas de la mesa arrancaban destellos dorados de su pelo color avellana. Llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas, que dejaba ver cada curva de lo que Peeta suponía que debía ser un cuerpo increíble. Estaba sentada a la mesa, mirando hacia el exterior por el ventanal que había junto a ella. La observó mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso de vino que sostenía. Parecía apagada. Consultó su reloj y luego cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, revelando una abertura en el vestido a la altura del muslo.

Peeta notó que solo había una carta de vinos en la mesa. No hacía falta ser agente especial para adivinar lo que había ocurrido. No es que a él le importara pero el infame Thom debía ser un idiota para dejar a una chica así sola en un restaurante. El móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Peeta lo sacó y vio que era Odair.

–Acabo de hablar con el poli del restaurante. Se llama Andy Zuckerman.

Dice que Katniss está bien –repuso Odair.

–Tengo una visual –confirmó Peeta–. Parece estar bien. Averiguaré qué le pasa a su móvil y te volveré a llamar.

Colgó y comenzó a aproximarse a la mesa.

_**Bueno, ya sabemos la verdad sobre el traslado de Peeta, ¿creen que algún día sepa la verdad? Y si es así, ¿qué creen que haga? Parece que no importa lo que haga, siempre termina en el camino de Katniss, ¿qué pasará entre ellos?**_

_**Gracias por leer, comentar , marcar y seguir esta historia!**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Diez **

Katniss consultó el reloj, preguntándose cuál era el plazo límite para que una mujer –claramente vestida para una cita–sentada sola a la mesa de unos de los restaurantes más románticos de la ciudad, empezara a parecer totalmente patética.

Se acabaría el vaso de vino, se dijo. Se había obsequiado a si misma con un Leap petite syrah de 2006, incapaz de permitir que la noche fuese un completo fracaso.

Thom la había plantado.

Técnicamente, supuso, no la había plantado de verdad porque le había mandado un mensaje –oh, sí, un mensaje de texto, como si no pudiera permitirse perder un minuto para hacer una llamada–para decirle que estaba atrapado en una reunión con un cliente y no podría acudir. Una gran ayuda, considerando que ella ya había llegado al restaurante y la habían instalado para cuando había recibido el mensaje. Había pedido la bebida, cuando el camarero se había aproximado a su mesa, con la esperanza de parecer despreocupada y elegante. "Oh, una noche más –después de un día duro de trabajo suelo pasar la noche sola en restaurantes de cinco estrellas, ricamente aromáticos". Teniendo en cuenta el corte de su vestido y los asesinos zapatos de tacón (sí, lo reconocía ella misma) dudaba que nadie, incluyendo al camarero, se dejara engañar.

Al no responder de inmediato al mensaje de Thom, prefiriendo calmarse antes, él le había enviado otro preguntándole cuándo le venía bien que reprogramaran las cita. Otra vez. En respuesta, le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que había consultado el calendario del mes y "probablemente nunca, colega". Luego, pensando que Thom podía tener un par de cosas que responder a eso, había puesto el móvil en modo silencio para no molestar a los demás comensales con el beep de nuevos mensajes de texto. Sinceramente, llegados a ese punto, tampoco quería que Thom la molestara a ella.

Mientras se acababa el vino, miró por el ventanal, contemplando el lago y reflexionando sobre lo que una mujer soltera, de treinta y pocos, tiende a pensar cuando se está sentada sola en un restaurante. Su mejor amiga estaba a punto de casarse y ella no tenía a nadie a quien llevar a la boda. Nadie con quien compartir ese momento, aparte de Cinna. No era una gran cosa, lo sabía –especialmente después de los problemas mucho más serios a los que había tenido que enfrentarse últimamente–pero de verdad no armaría un gran revuelto si el destino se dignara a prestarle un poco de ayuda en el terreno de los hombres.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Thom?

Sorprendida al escuchar la voz, Katniss se volvió para encontrarse con Peeta, de pie ante la mesa.

El destino le estaba tomando claramente el pelo.

Frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –perfecto. Justo el hombre al que necesitaba en ese preciso instante.

–No has contestado las llamadas de tu móvil. ¿Has tenido algún problema con él? –Peeta parecía disgustado. Qué enorme sorpresa.

–Parecía funcionar bien –Katniss buscó en interior de su bolso y lo sacó para comprobarlo–. Oh… lo he puesto en silencio. No he debido oír las llamadas con el ruido del restaurante –alzó la mirada hacia él–. ¿Has estado intentado llamarme? ¿Pasa algo?

–Cinna te llamó. No pudo localizarte, se puso nervioso y me llamó a mí. Luego, nosotros tampoco pudimos localizarte ni hacernos con el restaurante, así que aquí estoy –dijo Peeta.

Katniss se pasó las manos por el pelo, sintiéndose muy cansada. Había sido un día muy largo –había tenido un enfrentamiento con el abogado contrario en el tribunal, otro enfrentamiento con Seneca y la había plantado su cita. Por la expresión de Peeta, estaba preparado para otro asalto y no estaba muy segura de poder soportarlo.

–Lo siento –dijo–. No estaba pensando cuando le quité el sonido. Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí para nada. Mírame con hosquedad todo lo que quieras –esta vez me lo merezco.

Peeta tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente a ella.

–Dicho lo cual –continuó Katniss–, me gustaría señalar que el oficial Zuckerman ha estado toda la noche vigilándome desde el bar, por lo que no parece haber motivo para pensar que estuviese en peligro. Y también me gustaría que constara que nadie me advirtió de que debía contestar al teléfono en cualquier momento. Si era algo que esperabas como parte de la vigilancia, deberías haberlo especificado para evitar precisamente esta clase de situación.

Vale, puede que aún le quedaran fuerzas para una última batalla. Peeta apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

–Esa debe ser la peor disculpa que he oído nunca.

–Me lo he pensado mejor. Puesto que solo tengo el treinta por ciento de la culpa, has recibido el treinta por ciento de la disculpa.

–Ya veo.

Katniss esperó a qué él añadiera algo más.

–¿Ya está? Esperaba bastante más. Ya sabes, gruñidos y hosquedad.

–Puedo añadir unas cuantas groserías, si quieres.

Katniss contuvo la sonrisa justo a tiempo.

–No hace falta pero gracias por la oferta.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, estudiándose mutuamente con cautela.

–No has llegado a decirme qué ha pasado con tu cita –recordó Peeta.

–Tuvo un problema de última hora en el trabajo. Por tercera vez en tres semanas –Katniss no tenía ni idea de por qué había añadido la segunda parte de su comentario.

Los ojos azules de Peeta la estudiaron.

–Espero que tuvieras más suerte escogiendo zapatos ese día.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

–¿Cómo sabes cómo conocí a Thom? –preguntó.

–Castor y Pollux son una fuente inagotable de información. Parecen estar entusiasmados con su asignación.

–Sorprendentemente, hay gente que me encuentra encantadora.

–Yo también te encontré encantadora en cierto momento –dijo Peeta con sobriedad.

Fue como si hubiera pasado el proverbial ángel, silenciando la sala.

Durante la semana anterior, Peeta y ella habían rondando entorno a ese mismo tema, sin llegar a hablar nunca del pasado. Pero ahora que él había lanzado la primera salva, tenía la posibilidad de retirarse o de enfrentarse cara a cara con él. Y ella no era de las que se retiraban.

–El sentimiento fue mutuo en cierto momento.

Peeta reflexionó un instante.

–Puede que ya que estamos trabajando juntos debamos hablar de lo que pasó hace tres años.

Katniss tomó un sorbo de vino, tratando de parecer casual. Escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

–No creo que haya nada que podamos decir que nos vaya a beneficiar.

Peeta la sorprendió con su respuesta.

–Me equivoqué al decirle aquello a esa reportera. Lo supe nada más decirlo. Era… un momento difícil para mí. Iba a pedirte disculpas. Pero, por supuesto, nunca tuve ocasión.

Era como lo había imaginado. La había culpado por ser transferido, sin llegar a darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de que lo despidieran del FBI. Parte de ella se había sentido tentada de contarle la verdad y dejarlo todo claro. Pero él estaba demasiado enfadado por lo del caso Snow –por todo–que no sabía cómo habría reaccionado. Lógicamente, seguía sin tener un buen motivo para confiar en Peeta así que siguió esquivando el tema.

–Gracias por la disculpa –dijo con naturalidad, esperando que eso pusiera punto final a la conversación.

La expresión de Peeta se endureció.

–¿Eso es todo?

–No hay gran cosa que pueda decir sobre lo que pasó –sin correr el riesgo de que la información le llegue a Seneca.

–Puedes decirme por qué lo hiciste. Sé que estabas molesta por lo que dije. Pero, ¿tanto te ofendía verme que necesitaste expulsarme de la ciudad?

Katniss supo que había llegado el momento de acabar la conversación.

–No es buena idea que hablemos sobre eso.

Peeta se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos azules brillaron bajo la suave luz procedente de las velas situadas en el centro de la mesa.

–Te vi saliendo del despacho de Haymitch esa mañana, Katniss.

La ira se apoderó de ella. Inclinándose, se encontró con Peeta a medio camino.

–Viste lo que quisiste ver –le espetó. Katniss vio registrase la sorpresa en el semblante de Peeta y supo que había dicho demasiado–. Maldita sea, Peeta. Déjalo estar –se levantó de la mesa y se alejó, sin atreverse a añadir una sola palabra.

_**Pues hoy no será el día en que Peeta sepa la verdad, pero la tensión crece entre nuestros protagonistas y al menos ya soportan estar solos… **_

_**Gracias por leer, comentar, marcar y seguir esta historia!**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Once **

Mientras esperaba en el vestíbulo, Katniss se puso la chaqueta y se ató el cinturón entorno a la cintura. Era una cálida noche de octubre de Chicago pero, dado que seguía siendo octubre y Chicago, el concepto "cálida" era relativo llevando un vestido sin mangas.

–Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora, oficial, gracias.

Al oír la voz de Peeta, tanto Katniss como el oficial de policía con que Blight había sustituido a Castor y Pollux se volvieron. Katniss vio a Peeta bajando a toda prisa la escalera.

–Gracias, agente Mellark, pero no es necesario –replicó con frialdad–. Me quedaré con el oficial Zuckerman hasta que lleguen Castor y Pollux.

Peeta la ignoró y le mostró su placa a Zuckerman.

–Peeta Mellark. Has hablado con mi compañero hace unos minutos así que estás al tanto de la jurisdicción del FBI en esta investigación en la que está involucrada la señorita Everdeen. Me aseguraré de que llegue a casa a salvo.

Katniss vio asentir al oficial Zuckerman y desearle buenas noches.

Cuando se fue, se volvió hacia Peeta.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso?

–Porque no hemos terminado nuestra conversación.

–Créeme, la hemos terminado.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

–No –avanzó hacia ella, aproximándose tanto que Katniss tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo–. ¿A qué te referías cuando has dicho que vi lo que quise ver esa mañana? –Peeta le estudió el semblante en busca de respuestas–. ¿Qué más debería haber visto?

Katniss se mantuvo firme.

–Si esto es algún tipo de técnica de interrogatorio, no va a funcionar.

–Sabes que soy terriblemente bueno es esto cuando tengo que serlo.

–Qué suerte para nosotros entonces que yo no tenga gran cosa que decir.

–Tal vez lo reconsideres de camino a casa.

A Katniss le llevó un segundo comprender.

–No voy a ir a casa contigo.

Peeta asintió.

–Ya he llamado a Castor y Pollux para pedirles que se reúnan con nosotros en tu casa.

–¿Por qué?

–Te lo he dicho. No hemos acabado nuestra conversación –sonrió ligeramente–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en ti misma cuando estás cerca de mí?

Katniss alzó una ceja.

–De acuerdo. Acabemos con esto. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

–Aparcado delante de mi apartamento –él señaló algo a su espalda–. Iremos en esa.

Katniss se giró y vio una moto estacionada frente al edificio.

No era una experta en motos –ni mucho menos–así que, más tarde, cuando Cinna la interrumpió al llegar a ese punto mientras le relataba lo sucedido durante la noche, para hacerle cinco mil malditas preguntas sobre la clase de moto que llevaba Peeta, lo mejor que pudo decirle fue que no, no era una Harley y no, tampoco era uno de esos misiles deportivos.

Era plateada y negra, y definitivamente la moto de un chico malo, pensó mientras la observaba. Pero chico malo en un estilo refinado. Pegaba a la perfección con Peeta. Aún así, seguía siendo una moto.

–No voy a subir en eso –le dijo.

–¿No has montado nunca en moto? –supuso él.

–Ah, no. No es lo mío.

–¿Cómo sabes que no es lo tuyo si nunca has montado en una?

–Para empezar, son peligrosas.

–No, en las manos correctas –Peeta se acercó a la moto y montó.

Katniss tenía una réplica preparada pero murió en sus labios al verlo.

Joder, estaba ridículamente sexy en la moto.

Peeta asintió.

–Venga –vamos.

Ella se aproximó.

–¿Cómo se supone que voy a subir en eso con vestido?

Peeta no hizo mucho más que parpadear.

–La raja del muslo debería ayudar.

Vaya.

Había notado la abertura del vestido.

Katniss se arremangó el vestido y montó, enseñando buena parte de la pierna en el proceso. Oops. Se ajustó la chaqueta para cubrirse, preguntándose cuánto habría visto Peeta. Por la expresión de su rostro cuando lo miró, dedujo que bastante.

–Oh, sí –el vestido se adapta bastante bien –dijo con un brillo en los ojos más cálido de lo que estaba acostumbraba a ver.

Katniss se pasó el bolso por la muñeca y lo depositó sobre su regazo. Luego, echó un vistazo en busca de algo a lo que sujetarse.

–¿A qué me tengo que agarrar?

–A mí.

Qué conveniente.

–Tal vez debería esperar a Pollux y Castor –dijo con nerviosismo.

–Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás –Peeta alargó el brazo y cogió un casco que había en el asiento, detrás de ella–. Nunca se sabe. Puede que te sorprendas y de verdad te guste –le tendió el casco–. Póntelo.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –le preguntó.

–Me las apañaré.

Al menos, eso haría que condujese con más cuidado. O eso esperaba. Se deslizó el casco en la cabeza mientras Peeta ponía en marcha el motor con un estruendoso rugido. Sin pensarlo, se agarró de su cintura y se pegó a él para sujetarse mejor.

Antes de ponerse en marcha –puesto que muy probablemente fuesen a ser sus últimas palabras–levantó la visera del casco y se inclinó hacia delante para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del motor.

–No hagas ninguna tontería. Soy dama de honor en la boda de mi amiga Madge y me matará si tengo que recorrer el pasillo en silla de ruedas con el cuerpo escayolado. Además, he comprado unos tacones de diez centímetros para la ocasión y serían incomodísimos con las muletas.

Bajó la visera.

Peeta se giró en el asiento y volvió a subirle la visera.

–No te preocupes –como es tu primera vez, seré extra suave –con un guiño, le bajó la visera.

Ella alzó la visera de nuevo.

–Bonita insinuación –¿Se supone que debería sentirme encantada por…?

Peeta alargó la mano y la interrumpió bajando la visera una vez más.

–Lo siento. Nada de conversación, distrae al conductor.

En el interior del casco, Katniss frunció los labios con frustración. Si los mataba a los dos con esa estúpida moto, iba a fastidiarle de verdad no haber tenido al menos la última palabra. Pero cuando se alejaron del edificio, su temor por las motos pronto sobrepasó a su malestar hacia Peeta. Se agarró con fuerza a su cintura.

Bajaron por la avenida Michigan al menos media manzana, antes de parar ante el semáforo que los llevaría a Lake Shore Drive. A través de la visera vio ponerse la luz del cruce en ámbar, luego en rojo y cerró los ojos cuando su semáforo cambió a verde y despegaron a toda velocidad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban atravesando el túnel de Oak Street y, de pronto, ascendieron y salieron al aire libre, sin nada más que la amplia extensión de lago Michigan a su derecha. Las formidables olas del lago se estrellaban contra el rompiente y Katniss se sintió incapaz de evitar echarle un vistazo por encima del hombro a su panorámica favorita de la ciudad: el edificio Hancock y el resto de rascacielos elevándose majestuosamente al otro lado del lago junto a las luces de la noria del Navy Pier. Esa vista era la respuesta cuando cada febrero, amargamente frío, se preguntaba por qué vivía en Chicago.

Se volvió y se abrazó a Peeta, mientras pasaban velozmente junto al zoo Lincoln Park y el puerto. El viento era fuerte pero llevaba la chaqueta y Peeta le bloqueaba la mayor parte. Y, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la carrera resultaba… estimulante. La adrenalina se le había disparado y, varios minutos después, cuando descendieron para alejarse de la orilla del lago en Belmont Harbor, se levantó la visera del casco.

–Ve por el camino largo –le dijo a Peeta al oído, con el aliento entrecortado.

El motor de la moto hacía difícil saberlo pero estuvo casi segura de que lo oyó reírse. Cuando aminoraron la marcha, Katniss se relajó y aflojó el agarre entorno a su cintura. Inconscientemente, le deslizó la mano derecha sobre el estómago y, de pronto, sintió sus músculos abdominales tensarse a modo de respuesta, firmes y duros como una roca.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Katniss empezó a pensar en el sexo.

En su defensa, tenía que decir que era el hombre más atractivo al que le había puesto los ojos encima –y ahora también las manos–y que ayudaba poco tener que sentirlo entre las piernas. Mientras recorrían lenta y agradablemente las calles, Katniss trató de salir mentalmente de ahí. Pero entonces se detuvieron ante una intersección, vio las manos de Peeta girando el puño y presionando suavemente el embrague en el manillar, para mantener acelerado el motor –casi como si fuera una caricia–y empezó a imaginarse otras cosas que podía acariciar, sus manos fuertes alzándola, sosteniéndola, sujetándola contra la pared… y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan inmersa en el asunto que necesitaría una escalera extensible para salir de ahí, por lo que, ya puestos, bien podía permitirse acabar de desarrollar la maldita fantasía.

En su mente, acaban de llegar a la parte buena –había revivido la escena del otro día cuando Peeta y Odair habían ido a hablarle sobre la vigilancia, solo que estaba vez estaban solos ella y Peeta (ni idea de cómo se las había arreglado para entrar en su casa, detalles sin importancia), ella acababa de salir de la ducha (con el maquillaje y el peinado perfectos, por supuesto), él la estaba esperando en la habitación (algo que consideraría acoso en la vida real pero resultaba necesario para avanzar en la historia), él decía algo ingenioso sobre que la testigo iba a cooperar y ella le respondía algo igualmente ingenioso (no había dado con el comentario exacto pero a esas alturas la conversación resultaba superflua). Y entonces ella dejaba caer la toalla al suelo, se acercaba y, sin decir palabra se abalanzaban sobre la cama y…

Se detuvieron frente a su casa.

Cuando la moto se paró, Katniss parpadeó, tratando de regresar a la realidad. Se quedó allí sentada, concediéndose un instante para ubicarse e intentando centrarse en el hecho de que el hombre con el que se encontraba era Peeta Mellark, que no le había traído más que problemas durante su breve, aunque horrible, historia juntos.

Percibiendo que no se movía, él se giró y le alzó la visera del casco.

–¿Todo bien?

Katniss salió repentinamente de su ensimismamiento.

–Claro –bien –se quitó el casco, se lo tendió e incluso se las arregló para dirigirle una despreocupada mirada. O eso creyó.

Peeta la miró más de cerca.

–¿Te has ruborizado?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

–No creo. Puede que tenga un poco de color en las mejillas del viento.

–Llevabas casco.

Cierto.

Hora de irse.

Bajó de la moto tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron el vestido y los tacones. Peeta había aparcado junto al bordillo y eso le facilitó la labor. Con un eficiente asentimiento, se despidió.

–Gracias por el paseo. Buenas noches –se volvió y se encaminó hacía la verja de la entrada.

–Espera –tengo que revisar la casa.

Katniss se detuvo. Se había olvidado de eso.

–Vale. Entonces, date prisa –dijo por encima del hombro. Llegó hasta la verja, cogió la manivela y, de pronto, su mano se posó sobre la de ella.

–¿Deseosa de librarte de mí? –le preguntó.

Katniss se volvió.

–Sí.

Peeta se detuvo, como si acabara de ver algo que no había esperado.

Avanzó un paso hacia ella.

–¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Oh, oh. Problemas.

Ella intentó disimular.

–¿Cómo? –abrió la puerta y retrocedió hacia los escalones de la entrada.

Peeta siguió avanzando hacia ella.

–Así.

Katniss apoyó la mano sobre la barandilla de piedra y poco a poco fue subiendo las escaleras.

–Imaginas cosas.

Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

–No.

–Debo haberme puesto nerviosa por mi primer paseo en moto –mintió. Y posiblemente por pensar en montar algo más.

Qué vergüenza.

Peeta apretó la mandíbula.

–Mierda, Katniss –mientras la arrinconaba contra la puerta, su expresión fue en parte enojada en parte… wow –algo totalmente diferente–. ¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer si me miras así?

–Ignórame. Sigue centrado en la idea de que me odias.

–Lo intento. Lo estoy intentado de verdad.

La tenía atrapada contra la puerta. Katniss se preguntó si podría oír el acelerado martilleo de su corazón.

Peeta le puso una mano sobre la cadera. Un sencillo roce que la dejó sin aliento. Con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, el único movimiento de su cuerpo procedió de su pecho, cuando empezó a respirar entrecortada y rápidamente a causa de la anticipación.

La mirada de Peeta descendió hasta sus labios entreabiertos. Le deslizó la otra mano sobre la nuca y ladeó la cabeza, clavando sobre ella su oscura mirada tan ardientemente que Katniss sintió cómo se le caldeaba el estómago.

Sabía que podía apartarlo si quería.

No lo hizo.

La mirada de él se suavizó.

–Katniss –murmuró con voz ronca, y ella sintió que estaba a punto de derretirse allí mismo. Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cerró los ojos y notó la suave caricia de sus labios sobre los de ella, junto antes de que…

Se detuviera.

Parpadeando confundida, Katniss observó a Peeta retroceder.

–Tenemos compañía –dijo en tono grave.

Katniss miró por encima de su hombro y vio un coche familiar, sin identificativos, aparcado frente a su casa. Pollux y Castor.

–¿Cuánto hace que están ahí? –preguntó.

–Acaban de llegar. He oído acercarse el coche –Peeta señaló la puerta–. ¿Tienes las llaves?

Ella asintió, tratando de aclararse la mente.

–En el bolso –sacó las llaves y Peeta pasó junto a ella, hacia el interior.

–Quédate en el umbral, donde Pollux y Castor puedan verte –luego, se fue a revisar la casa.

Katniss permaneció allí, a la espera, tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido entre Peeta y ella. Su mente pronto llegó a la conclusión de que había estado a punto de cometer un gigantesco error, aunque su cuerpo no parecía tan dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Contrólate, se dijo cuando Peeta bajó del segundo piso.

–Todo despejado –dijo aproximándose.

Katniss se alejó del umbral, consciente de que la distancia física era su mejor defensa contra él en ese instante.

Peeta percibió su retirada.

–No te olvides de cerrar –dijo lacónicamente.

Luego salió por la puerta.

Peeta bajó a toda prisa los escalones, tratando de descubrir cuándo, exactamente, se había convertido en un auténtico idiota.

Había estado a punto de besarla. Lo habría hecho, si Pollux y Castor no hubieran aparecido en ese preciso instante.

Claramente, una idea espantosa. En eso, parecían estar de acuerdo.

Lo había pillado con la guardia temporalmente baja con esa mirada que le había dirigido al bajar de la moto –fuera por lo que diablos fuese–pero ahora estaba centrado de nuevo. Ella era su testigo. Aún más importante, era Katniss Everdeen, y eso significaba manos quietas. La última vez que se había acercado tanto a ella, había salido escaldado. Más que suficiente. No era algo por lo que quisiese volver a pasar.

Le gustaba estar de vuelta en Chicago. Al ser una persona solitaria no tenía toneladas de amigos, pero su hermana pequeña y sus dos sobrinos vivían cerca de la ciudad. Tenía previsto quedarse en Chicago esta vez y eso significaba no cagarla, especialmente por lo que respectaba a Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta recorrió el perímetro de la casa y se aseguró de que todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas. Cuando acabó, salió por la verja y se acercó al coche sin identificativos que había junto al bordillo.

No tenía ni idea de lo que habían visto Castor y Pollux pero no sonreían ni parecían anonadados cuando se aproximó, así que se lo tomó como una buena señal.

La ventanilla del acompañante descendió mientras se acercaba. Peeta supo que tenía problemas en cuanto vio la expresión del policía más veterano.

Castor sonrió con gesto de aprobación.

–Así que, por eso querías traerla a casa desde el restaurante.

Pollux se inclinó sobre el asiento.

–¿Esto quiere decir que no va a ir a la boda con Thom el banquero de inversiones?

Seguramente, era esperar demasiado que no hubieran visto nada.

_**¿Cuánto tiempo creen que pase antes de que intenten besarse otra vez? Y ¿creen que Thom aparezca en algún momento?**_

_**Gracias por leer, comentar, marcar y seguir esta historia!**_

_**Este fin de semana actualizaré al menos una vez más para celebrar que mi libertad (temporal) se acerca! **_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Doce **

En el lado oeste de la ciudad, Brutus puso cara de poker al aproximarse al bar, que se anunciaba con luces rojas de neón como "Club Rio". Se sentía desnudo sin el arma y la pistolera pero solo un hombre con ganas de morir trataría de colarlas en un sitio como aquel.

Abrió la puerta y un fuerte ritmo de salsa lo recibió. Casi nada más poner un pie en el interior, un portero vestido de negro, con un pingajillo en la oreja, lo cacheó. Brutus le preguntó dónde podía encontrar al señor Black –era todo lo que le había dicho su contacto, que preguntara por el señor Black.

El portero señaló con la cabeza unas cuantas cabinas vacías al fondo del local. Brutus escogió la de la esquina y tomó asiento. Parecía dudoso que alguien fuera a poder oírlos a él y al "señor Black" por encima del elevado volumen de la música pero, dado lo que había motivado su visita no quiso arriesgarse a exponerse a ningún oído indiscreto. Una camarera se acercó a tomarle nota y pidió un whisky solo. No pensaba beber pero las apariencias lo eran todo en esa clase de situaciones y no quería parecer demasiado nervioso o sospechoso.

Una vez regresó la camarera con su bebida, se acomodó en el reservado y fingió interesarse por los bailarines que se encontraban en la pista del centro del club. En mitad de la segunda canción, un hombre alto y delgado, de unos cuarenta años, se acercó a su mesa. Llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón de cuello abierto que colgaba sobre unos vaqueros oscuros y el pelo rubio teñido muy corto. Sus brazos, expuestos al ir arremangado, estaban cubiertos de tatuajes. No cuadraba exactamente con la imagen que había tenido en mente.

–¿El señor Black? –preguntó Brutus.

–Exacto –dijo el hombre con una voz ligeramente ronca. Tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa–. He oído que está buscando información sobre una investigación del FBI, señor Lombard.

Brutus decidió no preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre.

–Yo he oído que Coriolanus Snow podría ayudarme.

El señor Black encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló el humo por encima de la mesa.

–El señor Snow no ayuda a la gente, señor Lombard. La gente le ayuda a él. Dígame una cosa –¿sabe el Senador Heavensbee que está aquí?

Brutus decidió no preguntar tampoco cómo sabía para quién trabajaba.

–No necesita saberlo. Me envía su jefe de personal –dijo, representando la charada de que solo seguía órdenes de Driscoll.

Tampoco es que fuera muy probable que alguien fuese a enterarse de que había tenido lugar aquella reunión. El club Rio no era un bar que revelase sus secretos.

–¿Por qué debería importarme el jefe de personal del Senador Heavensbee? –preguntó el señor Black.

–Es la mano derecha de un hombre muy influyente. Tener una conexión con el Senador Heavensbee podría serle útil a su jefe algún día.

El señor Black lo consideró mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

–Tal vez sí. Tal vez no.

–Quizá le interesaría saber que el Senador Heavensbee y el señor Snow tienen un enemigo común.

–Snow tiene muchos enemigos. Tendrá que ser más específico.

–Peeta Mellark –Brutus captó el destello de reconocimiento en los ojos del señor Black–. Así que, lo conoce.

El señor Black asintió.

–Sí… Conozco a Peeta Mellark. Aunque tenía otro nombre cuando lo conocí –ahora parecía mucho más interesado–. ¿Qué sabe sobre Mellark?

–Sé que se infiltró en su organización –dijo Brutus–. Que traicionó a Snow y se cargó a varios hombres en el proceso.

El señor Black se detuvo un instante.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere, Lombard?

–Mellark es el agente encargado de una investigación por asesinato que implica a Heavensbee. El FBI nos está ocultando algo. El jefe de personal del Senador me pidió que descubriera qué es. Por supuesto, les estaría muy agradecido por la ayuda. Como principal asesor del Senador, desearía poderles devolver el favor algún día –vale, había embellecido las órdenes de Driscoll pero Brutus supuso que si Coriolanus Snow pretendía cobrarse alguna vez el favor, no sería su problema sino el de Driscoll.

Como si el silencio constituyese alguna clase de seña, una camarera apareció salida de la nada y depositó un cenicero ante el señor Black. Él sacudió la ceniza y luego hizo rodar el extremo del cigarrillo por el cenicero. Dio otra calada y Brutus percibió que estaba considerando su oferta.

–Mírelo de esta forma –ayudándonos, estaría jodiendo la investigación de Peeta Mellark –añadió Brutus–. Lo que sea que está ocultando es lo bastante importante como para que no quiera que nadie lo descubra.

El señor Black se reclinó en el reservado con una sonrisa irónica.

–Parece muy seguro de que le proporcionaremos esa información solo por el placer de hacerlo. Creo que ha sobrestimado el desagrado de Snow por Mellark.

–¿En serio?

El señor Black no dijo nada inmediatamente. Tras otra calada de su cigarro, se puso en pie.

–Espere aquí.

Brutus soltó el aire lentamente. Siempre que no regresara con un par de matones y un coche con el maletero plastificado, quizá lograra obtener unas cuantas respuestas. El señor Black volvió unos minutos después. Depositó un papel plegado sobre la mesa.

–Este hombre le ayudará. Reúnase con él en esta dirección, el sábado por la noche a las diez en punto. Nos lo debe, Lombard. Ni un jefe de personal ni ninguna otra persona –usted. Así que, espero que le compense la información que este hombre le pueda proporcionar.

Brutus sintió que lo invadía la ira, pese a que no mostró ninguna reacción. Él también esperaba que la información mereciera la pena.

Contaba con ella.

Desplegó el papel y vio un nombre y una dirección. Alzó la cabeza, seguro de que le estaban tomando el pelo.

–Esto no puede ser correcto.

–Es correcto –el señor Black se alejó de la cabina y desapareció entre el gentío.

Brutus volvió a posar la mirada en el papel que sostenía en la mano. Era un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos. No conocía personalmente al hombre pero, por descontado, reconoció el nombre. Cualquiera relacionado con la política y las fuerzas de la ley de EEUU, especialmente en Chicago, lo reconocería.

Seneca Crane.

_**Oh oh… Si el jefe de Katniss está involucrado, que supondrá para ella? Ojalá Peeta se encuentre cerca para protegerla… Y sobre el casi beso… bueno, tendrán que esperar los siguientes capítulos para saber como se sienten al respecto…**_

_**Gracias por leer, seguir y marcar esta historia y en especial a los que me dejan reviews! Prometo actualizar antes del fin de semana **___


	14. Capítulo 13

**Trece **

Peeta consultó su reloj mientras Odair y él salían del avión.

La demora del vuelo había representado un retraso de tres horas en su agenda. Las consecuencias de viajar en avión. Por supuesto, ya estaba de mal humor antes del retraso del vuelo.

Haymitch había llamado mientras Odair y él esperaban para embarcar, pidiendo una actualización de la investigación. Peeta sabía que Haymitch lo presionaba porque, a su vez estaba siendo presionado por el director. Y, por desgracia, no había tenido mucho que informar.

Se habían pasado tres días interrogando testigos sin descubrir gran cosa en el proceso. Primero, habían localizado antiguos clientes y ex–novios de Clove Robards, en busca de alguien que pudiera haberse sentido celoso de su relación con el Senador Heavensbee. No habían conseguido ni una sola pista por ahí. Aunque Clove parecía haber sido la favorita entre sus clientes a causa de sus habilidades profesionales, ninguno de ellos –ni tampoco de sus ex–novios– parecían especialmente molestos por el hecho de que se acostara con otros hombres. Pocos, si es que había alguno, parecían tener lazos emocionales con ella. Clove hacía lo que tenía que hacer como parte de su trabajo –por lo visto, bastante bien–pero había hecho muy pocas relaciones personales en el camino.

De un modo extraño, Peeta se identificaba con la imagen obtenida de Clove Robards. Algunos trabajos requieren cierto nivel de distanciamiento; una desvinculación de las emociones para poder hacer lo que hay que hacer. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que su arranque ante la periodista, en relación con Katniss, le había sorprendido más que a nadie –él rara vez perdía el control, incluso en situaciones de presión extrema. Sin embargo, ella tenía la irritante capacidad de colársele bajo la piel.

E "irritante" parecía ser el lema de la semana. Últimamente, Peeta no lograba dar dos pasos sin tropezarse con alguien que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarlo. Su viaje con Odair había consistido en una frustración tras otra.

Habían volado a Nueva York el día anterior para hacer un seguimiento de la lista de personas que podrían guardarle resentimiento a Heavensbee, una lista basada principalmente en su reciente nombramiento de presidente de la Comisión del Senado sobre Banca, Vivienda y Asuntos Urbanos. Heavensbee era un defensor acérrimo de una mayor regulación y supervisión de las instituciones financieras –sobretodo de los bancos de inversión de Wall Street y los fondos de cobertura. Su primera iniciativa como presidente había sido iniciar una serie de auditorías en el Senado, sobre las prácticas comerciales indebidas y el colapso del mercado de valores, un acto que lo había hecho muy impopular entre los directores ejecutivos de Wall Street.

Peeta no había creído posible encontrar un grupo más difícil de manejar que el de los abogados que representaba a Heavensbee. Pero ese viaje a Nueva York le había demostrado que se equivocaba. Aunque, finalmente, Odair y él habían conseguido reunirse con la mayoría de los consejeros delegados de los fondos de cobertura y los bancos de inversión de la lista, no había resultado nada fácil conseguirlo. La mayoría había terminado cediendo ante la persistencia a Peeta, otros a causa del encanto de Odair. Sin embargo, unos cuantos se habían negado de pleno a hablar con nadie del FBI. Considerándolo todo, habían resultado ser un par de larguísimos días.

Mientras Odair y él se encontraban en Nueva York, había hecho que uno de los especialistas de la oficina montase un dossier de fotografías de toda la gente a la que habían interrogado la semana anterior. El plan original, antes de que su vuelo se retrasara, había consistido en acercarse a la oficina a recogerlo y luego dejarse caer por casa de Katniss para enseñarle las fotografías. Peeta esperaba que pudiera reconocer a alguien a quien hubiera visto aquella noche, antes de que ocurriese el asesinato –tal vez a alguien que había visto en el vestíbulo, o incluso mejor, en la tercera planta.

–¿Qué dices tú? –preguntó Odair mientras recorrían la terminal del United, camino del parking de larga duración donde habían dejado el coche la mañana anterior. Consultó su reloj–. Son las siete y cuarto. ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para pasarnos por casa de Katniss? Le dije que nos acercaríamos hace horas y me comentó que esta noche tenía planes –puede que ni siquiera esté en casa.

Peeta se volvió.

–¿Qué clase de planes?

Odair se encogió de hombros.

–No me lo dijo. ¿Por qué?

–Por nada. Solo preguntaba –Peeta sacó su móvil y llamó a Castor. Tras el desastre del miércoles, se había hecho tanto con su número como con el de Pollux para poder localizarlos en cualquier momento.

Cuando Castor contestó, le confirmó que Katniss todavía se encontraba en casa. –Y debería seguir aquí un buen rato –han aparecido unas cuantas amigas con pinta de ir a quedarse –dijo.

Peeta le dio las gracias y colgó antes de que el policía tuviera ocasión de comentar lo que había estado a punto de ver el miércoles por la noche. Las palabras "a punto" eran claves para Peeta –si hubiese besado a Katniss de verdad, habría tenido que asumirlo, aunque solo fuera para si mismo. Pero como había sido solo un casi beso, podía seguir fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada.

Que era justo lo que pensaba hacer.

–¿Por qué no llamas a Katniss y le preguntas si le importa que nos pasemos por allí? –inquirió Odair.

–Porque dirá que no le va bien y no puedo dejarlo para mañana –repuso Peeta. Iba a ser su primer día libre desde su regreso a Chicago y había hecho planes para llevar a sus sobrinos al acuario Shedd–. Y el lunes volverá a la oficina y preferiría no hablar con ella allí. Supuestamente, nadie debería saber que trabaja con nosotros en este caso.

–Puedes limitarte a admitirlo, si quieres verla, Peeta.

–Claro que quiero verla –para que les eche un vistazo a esas fotografías.

Odair le palmeó el hombro.

–Sigue manteniendo esa historia, colega.

A veces, ser un terco hijo de puta podía volverse contra uno. Aquella fue una de esas veces.

Peeta permaneció en el exterior de la casa de Katniss observando la escena. Por lo que podía ver a través de las ventanas, había al menos quince o veinte mujeres en el interior.

–Creía que habías dicho unas cuantas amigas –le dijo a Castor.

Castor, Pollux, Odair y Peeta estaban de pie, en fila, junto al coche sin indentificativos, observando desde la calle, cuando otra mujer de veintitantos/treinta y pocos, vestida con vaqueros y tacones, y portando una bolsa de regalo rosa, subió los escalones de entrada a casa de Katniss y llamó al timbre. Una rubia delgada, vestida a la moda, abrió la puerta. Hubo una oleada de fuertes chillidos y abrazos, luego la puerta se cerró y todo volvió a quedar en calma.

Castor se encogió de hombros.

–En ese momento, solo eran unas cuantas amigas.

–¿No te pareció importante mencionarme por teléfono que iba a celebrar una despedida de soltera esta noche?

–No me di cuenta de que pensaban pasarse por aquí, agente Mellark.

Peeta se calló, comprendiendo que se había metido él solo en aquel lío.

–¿Para qué creen que son las bolsas rosas? –preguntó Odair, en tono de enorme curiosidad.

Junto a él, Pollux tenía la misma expresión de anhelo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Es un juego. Cada chica compra un juego de ropa interior, algo que normalmente se pondría. La novia tiene que adivinar quién ha comprado cada uno. Si falla, tiene que beber un trago. Si lo acierta, beben las demás.

–Katniss tenía miedo de que Madge pensara que el juego era vulgar pero las primas insistieron, ¿sabes? –dijo Castor.

Peeta se volvió.

–Están muy bien informados.

Pollux sonrió.

–Cuando una chica como Katniss habla de ropa interior, la escuchas.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Peeta? ¿Podrías hacerlo? –preguntó Odair.

–¿Hacer, qué?

–Veinte juegos de ropa interior. ¿Crees que serías capaz de adivinar cuál pertenece a Katniss?

Peeta había sido interrogado a punta de cuchillo, a punta de pistola y a bastante más puntas de las que podría imaginarse pero que lo mataran si una pregunta lo había hecho sentir antes tan incómodo como esa.

Porque ahora estaba pensando en su ropa interior.

–No veo por qué tendría que tener la menor idea al respecto –respondió con aspereza–. ¿Crees que podrías adivinarlo tú?

–No, pero yo no intenté besarla hace tres noches –dijo Odair.

Peeta desvió la mirada hacia Castor y Pollux.

–Son un par de cotillas, ¿no? –luego le hizo una seña a Odair–. Deberíamos marcharnos.

Odair sacudió la cabeza.

–De eso nada. Vinimos a enseñarle esas fotografías a Katniss y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Peeta señaló la casa.

–No puedes estar pensando en serio en acercarte ahí.

Los ojos de Odair brillaron de excitación.

–Oh, claro que voy a hacerlo. Y tú también, compañero.

–¿Y tú pensabas que registrar un bolso era sacrosanto? Infiltrarse en una despedida de soltera es bastante peor.

Odair se frotó las manos con entusiasmo.

–Lo sé. Y nunca volveré a tener una excusa como esta.

–Eres agente del FBI, Finnick –le recordó Peeta.

–También soy un hombre soltero, Peeta. Y dentro de esa casa hay veinte mujeres preciosas, bebiendo y enseñando ropa interior. Es pan comido –se apartó del coche y se encaminó hacia la casa.

–Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, poli bueno. Soy yo el que va a pagar por esto –protestó Peeta mientras lo seguía.

Odair sonrió.

–Lo sé. Eso es lo que lo hace perfecto.

Katniss se detuvo frente al frigorífico, tratando de encontrar un hueco donde poner las bandejas con los restos de queso, fruta y trufas. Bonnie, la prima de Madge, apareció en la puerta.

–¿Y cuándo va a llegar el stripper?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya te lo he dicho –nada de stripper –dijo en voz baja. Si Madge llegaba a oír la palabra "stripper" esa noche se liaría una buena. Como dama de honor, le había sido proporcionada una lista de actividades y eventos aceptables para la despedida de soltera, y los hombres desnudos no entraban claramente en ella.

Como era de esperar, la otra prima de Madge, Twill, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la nevera. Venían en pareja –como los sujeta libros–cuando veías a una, la otra no podía tardar en aparecer.

–Pensábamos que lo habías dicho, solo para que Madge no sospechara nada –dijo Twill.

Katniss había notado que las primas tenían una extraña, pasivo–agresiva costumbre de usar el plural cuando expresaban desagrado por algo.

–Sí, dimos por sentado que todo era una enorme charada para sorprender a todo el mundo –añadió Bonnie.

–Si era cuestión de dinero, habríamos estado encantadas de pagarlo –le soltó Twill.

Katniss tuvo que morderse la lengua. Oh, para los hombres desnudos sí estaban dispuestas a perder su tiempo y su dinero, algo que no habían hecho hasta el momento. Pero forzó una sonrisa, en aras de la camaradería entre damas de honor.

–No es una cuestión de dinero. Le prometí a Madge que no habría strippers, lo siento –a cambio, le había impuesto a Madge una cláusula de no–desnudez similar, si algún día se comprometía. Algo que no parecía demasiado probable en los últimos tiempos, teniendo en cuenta que (a) no tenía novio, y (b) tampoco tenía perspectivas. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba pasando por alguna especie de mala racha, primero con Thom, y luego con ese extraño casi–beso con Peeta en la puerta de su casa.

Estrés post–traumático, había decidido. Definitivamente. Después de todo, había sido testigo de un asesinato –en esas circunstancias, prácticamente era de esperar un comportamiento extravagante y errático.

Madge entró en la cocina.

–Hay alguien en la puerta, Katniss. Un hombre.

Los ojos de las primas se iluminaron mientras intercambiaban una ávida mirada: el hombre desnudo acababa de llegar.

Madge señaló a Katniss con gesto acusador.

–Lo prometiste. Si es lo que creo que es, date por avisada: lo pagarás diez veces cuando llegue tu turno.

Katniss sonrió mientras pasaba junto a Madge, camino de la puerta.

–Relájate. Probablemente sea el conductor de la limusina para avisarnos de que ya está aquí –Madge la siguió fuera de la cocina. Luego hizo un brusco giro y se lanzó hacia las escaleras–. En serio, Madge –No es un stripper –se rió Katniss.

–Solo voy a retocarme el maquillaje –gritó Madge, taconeando hasta perderse de vista.

Katniss echó un vistazo por la mirilla. Sorprendentemente, no era el conductor de la limusina.

Abrió la puerta.

–Agente Odair –salió al exterior y cerró parcialmente la puerta, concediéndose un poco de privacidad–. ¿Va todo bien?

Odair sonrió.

–Parece que has montado alguna especie de fiesta. ¿Se trata de una ocasión especial?

–La despedida de soltera de mi amiga Madge.

–¿Despedida de soltera, dices? Wow, ojalá lo hubiésemos sabido.

–¿Hubiésemos? –preguntó Katniss.

–Peeta está merodeando por ahí. Dijo algo sobre comprobar la seguridad del perímetro exterior. Son las palabras clave del FBI para desaparecer. En cualquier caso, hemos venido a enseñarte esas fotografías que te comentamos –se desplazó a un lado, tratando de echar un vistazo hacia el interior.

–Creía que habíamos quedado esta tarde.

–Los malditos retrasos en los vuelos. No pasa nada, ya veo que estás ocupada. Podemos volver en algún otro momento –Odair la obsequió con lo que indudablemente era una de las mejores sonrisas de poli bueno que había visto.

Katniss asintió mostrando su aprobación.

–No está mal. Y esta vez ni siquiera tienes que traerme café. ¿Podemos arreglarlo en veinte minutos?

–En quince –le prometió Odair.

Katniss le hizo una seña para que entrase.

–Diré que estás aquí para hablar sobre uno de mis casos. Obviamente, no les he contado a las chicas nada sobre esto.

Aparte de a Madge que, al igual de Cinna, sabía que se encontraba bajo vigilancia como medida de precaución.

A su espalda, la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Bonnie y Twill aparecieron en el umbral.

–¿Qué no nos has contado? –exigió saber Bonnie. Luego señaló a Odair y sonrió–. ¡Lo sabía! Katniss, eres la mejor. Sabíamos que no nos decepcionarías –con ojo crítico, examinó a Odair de la cabeza a los pies–. Hmm. Eres un poco delgado. Será mejor que hagas un completo–frontal.

–¿Perdona?

–Creen que eres un stripper –le explicó Katniss.

Odair pareció halagado.

–Oh –lo siento, señora. Solo soy un agente del FBI.

Twill le hizo un guiño.

–Claro que sí.

–¿No deberías llevar algún tipo de uniforme? –preguntó Bonnie–. Hace que resulte más auténtico.

–Pero soy agente especial. Solo los cadetes llevan uniforme.

Bonnie cruzó una mirada con Twill.

–Este es nuevo.

Katniss estaba a punto de sugerirle a Odair que les enseñara la placa a las primas, cuando Peeta apareció en las escaleras y se aproximó a la puerta.

–Lo siento, llegamos tarde –dijo con un brusco asentimiento.

Las primas se quedaron boquiabiertas al echarle el primer vistazo a Peeta. Llevaba vaqueros, una americana negra y camisa sin corbata.

Objetivamente, Katniss supo lo que estaban viendo: alto, rubio y demás; su apuesto rostro, bla, bla, bla; su cuerpo delgado y sexy, hecho a medida para todo tipo de pecado –¿a quién le importaba? Desde luego, ella no estaba prestándoles la menor atención a esas cosas.

Bonnie alargó una mano y agarró a Katniss por la manga. Luego tiró de ella para aproximarla.

–Mierda puta –¿cuánto te ha costado ese? –susurró.

Katniss se detuvo.

–¿Sabes? La agencia no me lo dijo. Probablemente, alguien debería preguntarle cuánto cobra por un frontal–completo.

Bonnie y Twill se miraron la una a la otra.

–Nos encargaremos de ello.

Katniss sonrió para si misma mientras las primas se acercaban a Peeta.

_**Dudo que a cualquiera de nosotras nos moleste ver a Finnick y Peeta de strippers… así que no diré nada más para dejarlas con esa imagen.**_

_**Gracias por leer, marcar esta historia, seguirla y sobre todo por comentar!**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Catorce **

–La tarifa es negociable.

Katniss se dio la vuelta, ante el armario en el que había estado buscando, y vio a Peeta de pie en el umbral.

Le llevó un segundo, luego sonrió.

–Lo siento.

Se arregló el suéter, una prenda negra atada a la cintura, con un delgado y profundo escote en V. El cuello se le había deslizado sobre un hombro, mientras buscaba los vasos, revelando la camisola que llevaba debajo.

Peeta no dijo nada mientras se recolocaba el suéter. Señaló el estante en el que había estado buscando.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –se acercó y dejó el dossier que llevaba sobre la encimera, junto al armario.

–Um… Claro. Necesitamos más vasos. Y, por lo visto, tengo que empezar a ponerme tacones de doce centímetros –señaló–. Los de la derecha. No me había dado cuenta de que había tanta gente bebiendo vino blanco.

–¿Cuántos necesitas?

–Por ahora dos.

Peeta apenas tuvo que alzar el brazo para alcanzar los vasos del estante y tendérselos.

Katniss los cogió, sorprendida de que hubiesen conseguido mantener una conversación momentáneamente normal. Esperando que él no fuese a hacer ningún comentario sobre la otra noche, se volvió y dejó los vasos en la isla central.

–Entonces, ¿Odair y tú frecuentan a menudo despedidas de soltera? –preguntó mientras servía vino en los dos vasos. Puede que si actuaba con naturalidad, él también lo hiciera y entonces podrían olvidarse de aquel extraño encuentro ante la puerta.

Peeta se apoyó contra la encimera.

–Para que conste, ha sido idea de Odair entrar.

–¿Dónde está, por cierto? –preguntó Katniss.

–En el salón, dejándose acosar por dieciocho mujeres que creen que es un stripper. Pensé que sería preferible refugiarme aquí.

–¿Qué pasa con eso de no dejar solo a un compañero?

–Si empieza a gritar, iniciaré un fuego de cobertura y lo sacaré de ahí –Peeta le tendió el dossier–. ¿Preparada? No quiero alejarte mucho tiempo de tu fiesta.

Katniss asintió y se sentó en la encimera. Peeta comenzó a extender fotografías sobre el granito, frente a ella. Colocó las dos primeras fotos y luego se detuvo para echarle un vistazo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Katniss.

–¿Cuánto has bebido esta noche? –inquirió con suspicacia.

–No lo suficiente para que te preocupe.

Qué agradable. Había vuelto la hosquedad. Casi había llegado a echarla de menos.

–¿Cuánto? –repitió Peeta.

–Solo un vaso de vino –dijo–. No tenía previsto hacer un reconocimiento fotográfico en la cocina, esta noche.

–¿Qué hay de los tragos? –preguntó Peeta.

–¿Qué tragos?

–Ya sabes, los del juego de la ropa interior –Peeta se removió inquieto, como si hubiese hablado demasiado.

Katniss alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué sabes tú sobre el juego de la ropa interior, agente Mellark? –le preguntó, en un simulacro de interrogatorio.

Peeta resopló.

–Más de lo que me gustaría. Y ahora –las fotografías –Colocó tres más ante ella, deteniéndose de nuevo–. ¿Qué pasa con la ropa interior después del juego?

–La novia se la queda para la luna de miel.

–Oh –Peeta continuó con las fotografías, unas quince en total–. Tómate tu tiempo y míralas cuidadosamente. Tal vez reconozcas a alguien que viste en un ascensor. O con quien te cruzaste en el vestíbulo o en el pasillo. Si pudiésemos ubicar a algunos de estos tipos en el hotel, la noche del asesinato, sería un gran avance en el caso.

–¿Entiendo que toda esta gente niega haber estado en el Península la noche en cuestión?

–A la hora del crimen, sí –Peeta señaló dos de las fotografías–. Estos dos hombres son miembros del personal de Heavensbee: Gloss Driscoll es su jefe de personal, y Brutus Lombard su guardaespaldas. Ambos dicen que acudieron al hotel temprano, a la mañana siguiente. Según sus declaraciones, Heavensbee los llamó cuando acabé de interrogarlo.

Katniss se fijó primero en las fotografías de Driscoll y Lombard, y luego observó las demás, una por una. Cuando acabó, depositó la pila sobre la encimera.

–Lo siento. Nadie me resulta familiar.

–Durante esta semana, ¿has recordado algo más sobre el hombre que viste aquella noche?

Katniss meditó un momento –había algo justo ahí, en el borde de la memoria… Pero, fuera lo que fuese, no estaba a su alcance.

–No logro recordar nada más. Todo pasó muy deprisa.

Peeta se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró brevemente los ojos. El gesto, lo hizo parecer repentinamente… tan normal…

–Pareces cansado –le dijo.

Él abrió los ojos con una expresión más suave de lo habitual.

–He tenido un par de días muy largos.

–Aquí estás –Madge irrumpió en la cocina–. Katniss –¿qué es eso de un juego de ropa interior? No recuerdo que estuviera en la lista de actividades permitidas.

–Habla con tus primas –fue idea suya.

–Como dama de honor, es tu deber jurado hacerte cargo de este tipo de cosas.

Katniss se rió.

–¿Mi deber jurado? Te das cuenta de lo excéntrica que resultas con todo esto, ¿verdad?

–Oh, estoy totalmente ida en estos momentos –Peeta captó la atención de Madge–. Agente Mellark… que agradable conocerte en persona. Te he reconocido de las noticias, por supuesto. Eh… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí –le dijiste a medio mundo que mi amiga tenía la cabeza en el culo.

Peeta se volvió hacia Katniss.

–¿Los tienes alineados, a la espera de gritarme, si me cruzo en su camino?

–No pero es una idea estupenda para la próxima vez –Katniss se lo explicó a Madge–. Conoció a Cinna el domingo pasado.

–Oh –¿y quién hace mejor de amigo furioso, Cinna o yo?

–El principio es bueno pero los dos se desinflan al final.

–Mierda.

Katniss estuvo bastante segura de ver a Peeta tratando de no sonreír, por el rabillo del ojo.

–Probablemente debería ir por Odair –dijo–. Nunca lo sacaré de aquí, si se entera de que el juego de la ropa interior está a punto de empezar. Katniss –gracias por tu tiempo. Conozco la salida.

Madge esperó hasta que él salió de la cocina.

–Casi no podía apartar los ojos de tu camisola.

Katniss bajó la mirada y vio que el suéter se le había deslizado por el hombro de nuevo. La estúpida cosa había perdido la forma, después de que tratara de lavarla a mano en lugar de llevarla a la tintorería. Le dio un tirón.

–Yo no lo he visto mirarme ni una sola vez.

–Miraba cuando estabas hablando conmigo –dijo Madge–. Por cierto, el agente Odair ha sugerido que Peeta y él nos acompañasen al bar en vez de esos tipos de ahí afuera.

Katniss señaló con firmeza.

–No.

–Demasiado tarde. Ya le he dicho que sí.

–¿Y por qué diablos has hecho eso?

–Porque siento curiosidad por ver en qué acaba la noche. Estaba en la escalera cuando Peeta apareció y vi cómo lo mirabas, Kat.

Katniss alzó las manos con frustración.

–¿Cómo es esa famosa "mirada"? –fuera como fuera, iba a tener que empezar a tomar precauciones extremas para protegerse de ella.

Madge sonrió.

–¿Te acuerda de los dibujos de Tom y Jerry, cuando Tom llevaba días sin comer e imaginaba a Jerry con aspecto de jamón? Algo así.

–Rotundamente no.

Peeta se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de Katniss, discutiendo con Odair. Compañeros o no, iba a tener que trazar una línea en alguna parte. No más despedidas de soltera, no más juegos relacionados con ropa interior, no más Katniss con aquel suéter negro, la camisola de seda gris y esa falda de tubo que mostraba demasiados centímetros de sus estupendas piernas. O se libraba de todo eso, o iba a empezar a perder de vista los motivos por los que ella no le gustaba.

–Demasiado tarde. Ya les he dicho a Castor y Pollux que cubriremos a Katniss durante el próximo par de horas –dijo Odair.

Peeta echó un vistazo. El coche aún estaba aparcado en la calle.

–Todavía no se han ido. Les diré que volvemos al plan original.

–¿Has estado alguna vez en el Manor House, Peeta?

Él se burló de la pregunta.

–Nuestro trabajo aquí no es pasarnos por bares calientes.

–Lo tomaré como un no –dijo Odair–. Yo he estado. Abrieron hace solo un par de meses. Es grande –tres plantas. Originariamente, una mansión construida a principios de siglo. Ya sabes cómo son esas casas. Montones de habitaciones y pasillos. Y de rincones oscuros, sobretodo porque el club mantiene las luces bajas para crear ambiente. Toneladas de sitios donde alguien podría esconderse. El club estará a tope y la música alta. Sería muy fácil que alguien se viera en problemas, sobretodo si lo están buscando –la expresión de Odair era seria–. Katniss también es mi testigo. Castor y Pollux son buenos tipos pero esta es la clase de trabajo que prefiero hacer personalmente. Si no te importa.

Peeta permaneció en silencio, concediéndose unos segundos para asimilar la dosis de humildad que acababan de servirle.

–Me has pillado con la guardia baja, ¿verdad? –Odair sonrió, volviendo a ser Odair–. No le des demasiada importancia. Sorprendentemente, incluso yo puedo equivocarme, una vez por década o así.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, a la diez en punto, Brutus esperaba en el coche, en la localización que le había proporcionado el señor Black. La dirección había resultado corresponder a un almacén abandonado en el lado oeste de la ciudad. Le llevó cinco minutos darse cuenta de que el almacén era el mismo que había salido tres años antes en la noticias –se trataba del legendario lugar donde había tenido lugar el tiroteo entre Peeta Mellark y los hombres de Snow. Si el rumor era cierto, también se trataba del lugar donde Mellark había sido torturado durante dos días antes de que lograra escapar.

El nerviosismo de Brutus aumentó. Podía ser que se tratara de una trampa. Finalmente, descartó la idea, diciéndose que era más probable que el señor Black hubiese escogido esa localización como recordatorio de lo que les ocurría a los que traicionaban a Snow. Y no es que el tuviese intención de hacerlo.

Había asesinado a una mujer.

Brutus no se sentía especialmente preocupado por eso, en todo caso molesto por el inconveniente que significaba tener que limpiar el desastre que había dejado tras él. Había cruzado una línea –en su trabajo trataba con muchos personajes desagradables pero hacer negocios con hombres como Snow era algo totalmente distinto. Por desgracia, era un mal necesario, dado que el FBI estaba involucrado en la investigación del asesinato. Se había sentido seguro de poder manejar la situación cuando solo estaba involucrado el departamento de policía de Chicago. Pero le preocupaban Peeta Mellark y quien quiera que fuese ese agente nuevo del FBI.

Y no le gustaba tener que preocuparse por esas cosas.

Brutus oyó el crujido de grava y vio un Mercedes negro detenerse frente al almacén. Salió de su coche y se acercó.

La puerta del Mercedes se abrió y el conductor salió. Brutus sonrió.

Snow tenía amigos realmente importantes.

–Señor fiscal de los EEUU. Qué irónico encontrarnos en estas circunstancias.

Seneca Crane miró a su alrededor, con gesto molesto y nervioso.

Snow debía mantener la correa tensa.

–No es mi manera habitual de hacer las cosas, Lombard –dijo.

Brutus se apoyó casualmente en el Mercedes.

–También es mi primera vez. Pero el Senador necesita ayuda y el señor Black me dijo que usted podría ser útil.

–¿Qué necesita el Senador?

–Información. El FBI está ocultando algo y necesitamos saber qué es.

Seneca se rió desdeñosamente.

–Así que, Heavensbee mató de verdad a esa chica, ¿eh? Vaya, no pensaba que hubiese sido él. Y a usted le han encargado las labores de limpieza, ¿no?

–Algo así.

Seneca observó cautelosamente a Brutus.

–Hmm… O tal vez no fue el Senador, después de todo. Puede que sea una cagada suya y necesite limpiarla.

Brutus se aproximó un paso hacia él.

–Puede que no deba hacer tantas preguntas. Puede que deba limitarse a hablarme sobre la investigación del asesinato de Robards.

Seneca dio un buen espectáculo intentado no parecer nervioso pero Brutus pudo verlo en sus ojos. No tenía pelotas. Era una vergüenza para su oficina. Dudaba que a Snow le hubiese costado mucho sobornarlo.

–Esa investigación se mantiene en la confidencialidad –dijo Seneca.

–Me alegro de saberlo. Y ahora corte el rollo y dígame qué sabe Peeta Mellark.

Brutus vio las gotas de sudor que se habían formado en la frente de Seneca.

–Se lo he dicho. Es confidencial. Ni siquiera yo estoy al tanto.

–¿Por qué no puedo creérmelo? –preguntó Brutus–. Odiaría tener que filtrarle a la prensa de Chicago que un fiscal de los EEUU ha estado aceptando sobornos de uno de los señores del crimen más importantes del país.

Más sudor. Se estaba empezando a formar un reguero en la línea de crecimiento del pelo de Seneca.

Brutus ladeó la cabeza. Aquello se estaba poniendo interesante.

–¿Por qué tienen dudas?

Seneca se aclaró la garganta.

–Hay un testigo.

El instinto de supervivencia de Brutus entró automáticamente en acción y sintió regresar la fría llama azul de la ira.

Un testigo.

Agarró a Seneca por el cuello de la camisa y se sintió satisfecho al observar la expresión de sorpresa y temor de su semblante.

–¿Qué sabe ese testigo? –estuvo a punto de escupirle en la cara.

–No lo sé. De verdad –Mellark la está protegiendo. Es todo lo que sé, lo juro.

Ella. Era una mujer. Otra jodida mujer.

Brutus apretó los dedos entorno al cuello de la camisa de Seneca.

–Su nombre.

Cuando Seneca se quedó paralizado, Brutus le dio una buena sacudida.

–Contéstame.

Seneca tragó.

–Katniss Everdeen.

_**Se que muchas esperaban un baile caliente, pero tal vez Peeta quiera reservarselo a Kat... aunque nunca se sabe que pueda pasar en el club. La cosa promete ponerse interesante, con Peeta tan cerca de Katniss, y ahora que Brutus ya sabe su nombre, más le valdría no separarse nunca de Peeta… ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar en el club? ¿Correrá peligro Katniss?**_

_**Gracias por leer, marcar esta historia, seguirla y sobre todo por comentar!**_


	16. Capítulo 15

******Nada me pertenece, la historia pertenece a Julie James y los personajes a Suzanne Collins, yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**Quince **

En cuanto llegaron al Manor House, gracias a la reserva que Katniss había hecho con varias semanas de antelación (y posiblemente, gracias también a la aparición de la infalible placa del FBI de Peeta), el grupo entero fue arrastrado al interior y escoltado rápidamente hasta la sala VIP.

Peeta caminó junto a Katniss a lo largo del pasillo iluminado por candelabros, reconociendo el entorno.

–Un sitio interesante –dijo.

Sin duda lo era. Manor House (casa solariega, mansión) se adaptaba fielmente a su nombre. El club tenía varias habitaciones en cada una de sus tres plantas y todas ellas guardaban el estilo principios–de–siglo de la mansión. Había una biblioteca, un estudio e incluso una sala de billar. Era algo así como el Cluedo, le había dicho a Cinna de broma, tras dejarse caer por allí mientras preparaba la despedida de soltera.

Como sabía por la visita que había efectuado al hacer la reserva, la sala VIP –la "suite principal"– estaba arriba. El grupo subió las amplias escaleras de roble, con Odair a la cabeza y Peeta y Katniss en la retaguardia. Cuando por fin llegaron y entraron en la sala VIP vio un destello de diversión en los ojos de Peeta.

–Muy interesante –fijó la mirada sobre la cama de madera gigante con dosel –sí, una cama–que había en un rincón de la sala.

Katniss observó a Madge y las otras chicas acercarse e instalarse en la cama y comenzar la seria labor de encargar bebidas.

Las primas gritaron pidiendo una Batería de Pezones para todas.

–Le doy un año al local antes de que deje de ser novedad –le dijo a Peeta.

Madge se acercó y extendió la mano.

–Mira lo que acaba de darme Bonnie –mostró un collar de cuentas con pequeños penes de plástico y paquetes de condones grabados.

–Oh, mira –es lo que siempre has deseado. Un collar de penes. Tal vez podría ser el "algo nuevo" que necesitas para la boda –sugirió Katniss.

–Deshazte de él –dijo Madge–. Y asegúrate de que no hay más.

–Ahora mismo –Peeta y Katniss la observaron mientras regresaba a toda prisa a la cama y exigía que las demás chicas abrieran sus bolsos para inspeccionarlos.

–Parece un poco… inestable con todo esto –dijo Peeta.

Katniss metió en collar de penes en el bolso.

–Es una fase. Que afortunadamente, pasará en cosa de una semana, después de la boda. En realidad, es una chica muy dulce –no es que tuviese intención de comentarlo en ese instante pero, tras la muerte de su padre, Madge había sido un ángel. Al ser hija única, puesto que sus padres se habían divorciado hacía años, toda la responsabilidad de los preparativos del funeral de su padre había recaído sobre Katniss.

Es su estado emocional, se había visto abrumada por la tarea, por decirlo suavemente. Sin decir palabra, Madge había aparecido ante su puerta con una maleta, se había trasladado dos semanas y se había encargado de todo lo que Katniss no se sentía capaz de manejar. A cambio, Katniss estaba más que dispuesta a hacerle frente a ese episodio de noviazilla.

Odair se les acercó, con lo que Katniss supuso que era una soda en la mano.

–No entré en la sala VIP la última vez que estuve aquí –miró a la camarera que pasaba junto a ellos con una botella de vodka iluminada por bengalas–. Nadie me dijo que tenían camareras vestidas de época –con esas cosas brillantes.

Katniss ladeó la cabeza, haciéndole una concesión a Peeta.

–Puede que sean dos años, antes de que deje de ser novedad.

–Esto es lo que yo llamo una asignación.

Peeta le pidió al camarero otra soda por señas.

–Disfruta mientras puedas –le dijo a Odair–. Porque no todas son así.

–¿En serio? ¿Entonces esto es mejor que Nebraska? –bromeó Odair.

Peeta le echó un vistazo a Katniss, que estaba sentada en la cama, al otro extremo de la

sala. Se reía con Madge y otras dos chicas mientras contaba una historia. Al gesticular, el cuello del ceñido suéter se deslizó, exponiendo una vez más su hombro y el fino tirante de la camisola. La observó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, para poner una mano sobre el brazo de Madge, y la camisola se abría, ofreciendo un atisbo de lo que parecía un sujetador negro de encaje.

–Supongo que no está mal –se encontró murmurando. Al volverse, captó la expresión de su compañero–. No lo digas.

–¿Decir, qué? –preguntó inocentemente Odair–. Oh… ¿quieres decir que no debería comentar que no le has quitado los ojos de encima desde que hemos llegado? ¿Era eso lo que se suponía que no debía decir?

–Es mi trabajo –nuestro trabajo–vigilarla.

Odair asintió.

–Por supuesto.

Peeta refunfuñó en voz baja. Por lo menos, en Nebraska uno podía echarle un vistazo o dos a una mujer –por motivos profesionales–en paz.

Echó otro furtivo vistazo, por motivos de seguridad, y vio deslizarse el suéter otra vez por la clavícula de Katniss, avanzando poco a poco, burlándose de él, provocándolo, descendiendo más y más hasta revelar una piel cremosa de color marfil y un delicado tirante de seda gris, claramente diseñado para apartar con los dientes.

Un hombro. Estaba volviéndose loco por culpa de un jodido hombro.

Maldijo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Odair.

–¿Qué pasa con ese suéter, por cierto? ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no pueda permanecer vestida? ¿Compró una talla equivocada? En serio, alguien tendría que echarle un abrigo por encima a esa mujer –se apartó de la barra–. Voy a dar una vuelta por la sala. Para asegurarme de que todo sigue seguro.

Madge se acercó para susurrarle a Katniss al oído.

–Vale, ahora está paseándose arriba y abajo.

–No es necesario que me pases el informe –susurró Katniss a su vez–. Si quisiera saber lo qué está haciendo, miraría yo misma.

Por supuesto, fue exactamente lo que hizo. Echó un rápido vistazo por la sala y vio que Peeta caminaba entorno a la barra. Entonces, se dio la vuelta. Cuando la vio mirándolo, comenzó a cruzar la sala hacia ella como una pantera acechando a su presa. Dada la intensa expresión de sus ojos –fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decirle–era un hombre con una misión.

Junto a ella, Madge abrió los ojos como platos, hipnotizada por la estampa de Peeta acercándose con su más gloriosa expresión de fastidio.

–He cambiado de idea, Kat. Si todo ha sido una enorme pantomima y ha venido a desnudarse para mí, creo que podré soportarlo. Definitivamente, podré soportarlo.

Al escuchar a Madge, el resto de chicas se callaron. Siguiendo su mirada, se giraron para ver a Peeta aproximarse. Él se detuvo frente a la cama repleta de mujeres, como un harén sin sultán, y miró a Katniss.

–Tengo que hablar contigo.

–De acuerdo. Habla.

–A solas.

Katniss no estaba dispuesta a recibir órdenes de Peeta pero no quiso arriesgarse a montar una escena, en el caso de que él quisiera tratar algún asunto relacionado con la seguridad. Con una despreocupada mirada, se deslizó de la cama. Oops, había vuelto a enseñar las piernas –curioso lo a menudo que parecía ocurrir cuando él andaba cerca. Luego, lo siguió al exterior de la sala VIP.

Peeta la cogió del brazo y la guió por el pasillo hasta un corredor apenas iluminado.

–No vas a matarme, ¿verdad? –le preguntó. Viendo su expresión, solo era una broma a medias.

–Hoy no.

Peeta la soltó y comenzó a pasearse por el corredor, ante ella. Katniss no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser lo que lo preocupaba tanto pero aprovechó para observarlo más de cerca y se sintió orgullosa de poder decir que no le recordaba a un jamón. Más bien a un pastel de chocolate fundido. Un postre tan pecaminoso, delicioso y caliente, que una deseaba lamer hasta la última miga, directamente del plato. Sí, eso encajaba mejor con Peeta Mellark.

Katniss se obligó a centrarse.

–¿Se supone que tengo que adivinarlo o vas a decirme de qué va todo esto?

–Creo que lo sabes.

Oh, mierda. Iba a sacar a relucir Eso Que Nunca Había Pasado ante su puerta.

–¿La investigación? –preguntó tentativamente.

Él le lanzó una oscura mirada que le recordó que Peeta Mellark no era un hombre con el que se podía jugar.

Katniss se apoyó en la pared, decidiendo que iba a necesitar ponerse cómoda. Peeta detuvo su paseo y la recorrió con la mirada.

–Vamos a acabar esa conversación que empezamos la otra noche –cruzó el pasillo y apoyó una mano sobre la pared, junto a ella–. Dijiste que vi lo que quise ver esa mañana en el despacho de Haymitch. Explícamelo.

Katniss alzó la cabeza para mirarlo desafiante. Ja –como si pudiera intimidarla para que hablase. Bueno, probablemente podía; probablemente pudiese hacer hablar a cualquiera. Pero era decididamente inmune a su atractivo sexual –wow, olía de maravilla. ¿Su champú, tal vez? No podía ser el aftershave, con ese aspecto suyo acabo de salir de la cama.

Decididamente inmune.

–¿Ya estamos ahí otra vez? –preguntó Katniss, fingiendo desinterés.

Peeta apoyó una segunda mano en la pared, a su otro lado, atrapándola. Katniss estudió su situación. Ingenio, no me falles ahora.

–Creo que esto podría considerarse una detención ilegal, agente Mellark.

–Probablemente. Y estoy a punto de incurrir en un interrogatorio ilegal –bajó la mirada hacia sus ojos–. Empieza por el principio. Hace tres años. Snow. Me dijiste que la decisión de no presentar cargos fue tuya.

–¿Crees que vamos a tener esa conversación ahora? ¿Aquí?

Katniss señaló lo que los rodeaba.

Lentamente, Peeta sonrió. Su voz fue mucho más cálida, como el whisky.

–En realidad, es el lugar perfecto –pero su mirada permaneció impasible–. Empieza a hablar, Katniss. Te vi salir del despacho de Haymitch esa mañana. ¿Por qué estabas…?

Quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad cuando las luces del club se apagaron de repente.

Katniss sintió que Peeta la aferraba por el brazo. Su otra mano le rozó ligeramente el pecho cuando la retiró para buscar la pistola bajo la americana.

Mientras trataba de adaptar la vista a la oscuridad, captó una mezcla de risas y voces procedente de la sala VIP. Pese a ello, el club parecía demasiado silencio. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que la música se había detenido.

–¿Se ha ido la luz? –le preguntó a Peeta.

–Eso parece –se oyó un ruido de pasos acercándose y el crujido del entarimado. Peeta la apartó de la pared–. Quédate detrás de mí –le ordenó. Luego se giró, con el arma preparada.

Una sombra apareció al otro extremo del pasillo.

Peeta se movió, empleando su cuerpo para cubrirla.

–Peeta –soy yo –dijo Odair en la oscuridad–. ¿Están bien los dos?

Peeta bajó la pistola. Sacó a Katniss del corredor y la condujo hasta donde la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas, permitiendo ver mejor.

–¿Se ha ido la luz en todo el local? –preguntó.

–Hasta donde yo sé –dijo Odair. Luego posó la mirada sobre Katniss.

Nunca había visto a Odair tan serio. Eso, la alarmó más que ninguna otra cosa.

–¿Creen que tiene algo que ver conmigo? –preguntó.

Ninguno de los dos hombres le contestó.

–Ve a comprobarlo –le dijo Peeta a Odair–. Yo me quedaré aquí con ella. Llámame al móvil cuando sepas algo.

Odair asintió y se marchó.

Peeta deslizó su mano en la de Katniss.

–Mantente junto a mí.

La cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de la rapidez con la que había cambiado todo. Katniss se obligó a mantener la calma.

–Voy a llevarte a un lugar más seguro hasta que logremos controlar el problema –dijo Peeta.

Cuando él empezó a guiarla, a punto estuvieron de chocar con Madge, que apareció en el umbral de la sala VIP. Su mirada se posó sobre la pistola de Peeta.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde la llevas?

–Tenemos que movernos –le dijo Peeta en voz baja a Katniss.

–No pasa nada –trató de tranquilizar ella a Madge–. Quédate con las chicas.

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Peeta la cogió del brazo y se la llevó. Orientándose en la oscuridad, Peeta condujo a Katniss a través del laberinto de gente que se amontonaba en el pasillo. Gente que, a diferencia de él, disfrutaba de la emoción provocada por el corte de luz.

Necesitaba un espacio cerrado, preferiblemente con una cerradura en la puerta.

Cuando no hubo suerte en el segundo piso, localizó la escalera trasera y condujo a Katniss arriba. La primera puerta a la derecha estaba cerrada. La abrió e irrumpió en ella.

La habitación era pequeña. Un despacho. Un hombre y una mujer ligera de ropa surgieron de detrás del escritorio.

–¿Qué demonios pasa? –preguntó el hombre, medio enojado, medio asustado.

–¿Quién eres? –exigió Peeta.

–El gerente. ¿Y quién coño eres tú?

Peeta señaló la puerta.

–Fuera.

–Y una mierda. Es mi despacho.

Peeta volvió a señalar la puerta, esta vez con la pistola.

–Fuera.

El gerente se quedó boquiabierto y asintió.

–Ya nos vamos –agarró a la chica y salió a toda prisa.

Peeta echó el cerrojo de la puerta tras ellos. Después le soltó la mano a Katniss para revisar la habitación. Un sofá de dos plazas en la pared sur, un archivador de acero y un escritorio con una silla con ruedas. No había armarios ni otras puertas pero sí una enorme ventana que conducía a la escalera de incendios. Comprobó la ventana y vio que se abría con bastante facilidad. Serviría, en caso de emergencia.

Al advertir la inmovilidad de Katniss, se acercó.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí –ella empezó a pasear con inquietud por el despacho.

–Mantente alejada de la puerta –le dijo Peeta–. Y de la ventana. Quédate en el centro de la habitación.

–Claro, perdona –Katniss se situó rápidamente junto al escritorio, interponiéndolo entre ella y la puerta. Luego le echó un vistazo a su bolso y lo dejó sobre el escritorio como si quisiese tener las manos libres–. Es probable que solo sea una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

–Te lo diré cuando lo sepa.

A la luz de la luna, Peeta la vio morderse el labio con nerviosismo.

Luego adoptó una valerosa expresión y asintió.

–Muy bien.

Peeta sintió que algo lo empujaba.

–Pero si te hace sentir mejor, me importa una mierda quién pueda acercarse a esa puerta. No va a llegar hasta ti.

Ella lo miró en la oscuridad, sorprendida. Peeta se giró y fue hasta la puerta a escuchar.

Advirtiendo su intención, Katniss guardó silencio. Nada se oyó en la habitación hasta que finalmente su móvil empezó a vibrar, rompiendo la tensión.

Peeta se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, comprobó que era Odair y contestó.

–Todo despejado.

–¿Qué has averiguado? –le preguntó sin abandonar su posición junto a la puerta.

–Se ha ido la luz en toda la manzana –dijo Odair–. Pedí que me pusieran en contacto con ComEd desde la oficina y me han dicho que se trata de un fallo eléctrico. Están trabajando en ello mientras hablamos. Peeta se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia el exterior y vio que los edificios de los alrededores también estaban a oscuras. Bajó la voz al volver a hablar.

–¿Alguna posibilidad de que sea una trampa?

–No creo, he hablado tanto con el director del distrito como con el capataz. Se trata de una línea subterránea –parece que un equipo nocturno de construcción se ha despistado tratando de arreglar las tuberías del agua de la iglesia que hay al otro lado de la calle y ha cavado demasiado. Solo es una coincidencia, Peeta.

Por la ventana, Peeta vio el equipo de construcción frente a la iglesia y varios camiones de ComEd. Se volvió hacia Katniss. Estaba mirándolo fijamente mientras escuchaba la conversación.

–Gracias. Te vemos en la sala VIP.

–¿Dónde están? –preguntó Odair.

–En un despacho del tercer piso. Estaremos de regreso en unos minutos –guardó el móvil y enfundó la pistola–. Todo despejado.

Katniss exhaló el aire.

–De acuerdo. Bien. Definitivamente, esto no estaba en la agenda de la noche –con cierto nerviosismo, se alisó la falda y cogió el bolso–. ¿Entonces vamos a reunirnos con los demás?

–Sí.

Katniss se encaminó hacia la puerta y Peeta la siguió. Cogió el pomo, luego se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro. El suéter se le deslizó una vez más.

–Gracias por… –se interrumpió–. ¿Qué pasa?

Peeta se encontraba tras ella, mirando el maldito tirante gris. De pronto, se encontró preguntándose qué sería más suave, si la seda o su piel. De ser medianamente inteligente, ni siquiera tendría que atreverse a pensar en responder a eso. De todas formas, alzó la mano.

Cogió el extremo del suéter y, suavemente, se lo subió por el hombro. Se detuvo al llegar al tirante de la camisola.

–Esa cosa ha estado volviéndome loco toda la noche –murmuró.

La voz de Katniss sonó un poco temblorosa.

–Yo… creo que lo estropeé la última vez que lo lavé.

El aire comenzó a espesarse entre ellos.

–Deberíamos irnos –dijo Peeta finalmente. Tenía que salir de ese despacho antes de acabar haciendo algo que fuera a lamentar. Que los dos fueran a lamentar.

Ella asintió, se giró y corrió el pestillo. Luego cogió el pomo de la puerta y… se detuvo.

Peeta esperó a que abriera. Cuando no lo hizo, alargó el brazo, colocando la mano sobre la de ella.

–Katniss, tenemos que salir de aquí –le dijo en tono gutural.

–Lo sé.

Pese a ello, ninguno de los dos se movió. Peeta apartó la mano de la de ella y la puso sobre el pestillo.

Sabía que no debía.

Pero lo cerró de todas formas.

Oyó a Katniss inhalar vacilante. Sin pararse a pensarlo por segunda vez, le apartó el largo cabello del hombro, inclinó la cabeza y le besó la clavícula.

Ahí tenía su respuesta. La suavidad de la seda no se aproximaba ni remotamente a la de su piel.

Con un suave gemido, Katniss se desplomó sobre el pecho de Peeta. Por un breve instante se preguntó qué estaba haciendo y por qué. Luego sintió los labios de Peeta trazando un cálido sendero sobre su cuello y decidió posponer las preguntas por el momento.

Peeta le colocó las manos en las caderas y Katniss no supo si la giró, lo hizo ella misma, o fueron los dos pero, repentinamente, se encontró de cara a él. Vio el ardiente brillo de sus ojos y le salió al encuentro mientras la boca de Peeta descendía sobre la suya.

Había esperado que su beso fuera duro, furioso casi, pero en lugar de eso resultó ser… malvado.

Peeta se tomó su tiempo, saboreándola con la boca, los labios y la lengua. Cuando movió la mano hacia la parte baja de su espalda y la acercó, Katniss dejó caer el bolso al suelo y enredó los dedos en su grueso cabello.

Se estrellaron contra la puerta.

Peeta alzó la mano hasta su barbilla y la besó con más rudeza. Percibiendo su necesidad de recuperar el control y poco dispuesta a concedérsela, Katniss le cubrió la cara con las manos y ralentizó el beso. Marcando el ritmo, lo provocó, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior y deslizando ligeramente la lengua junto a la de él. Luego volvió a repetirlo, jugando con él, tomando el mando.

Peeta dejó escapar un gruñido y luego le cogió las manos y se las inmovilizó contra la puerta. Katniss recordó demasiado tarde que Peeta Mellark no era un hombre con el que se pudiera jugar. Peeta entrelazó la lengua con la suya en un beso rico y adictivo.

Se colocó entre sus muslos y Katniss sintió su dura y abultada erección contra ella. Puede que Peeta hubiera erigido un muro tras el que ocultar todas sus emociones pero, en ese momento, su cuerpo lo traicionó, revelándole lo único que necesitaba saber.

La deseaba.

Embriagada por el descubrimiento, cerró los ojos mientras Peeta se abría paso con la boca por su garganta. Una erótica sensación le encendió cada nervio del cuerpo, cuando él le rozó el cuello con su áspera mandíbula.

–Peeta –susurró.

–Dime –le indicó él al oído.

Ese era un lado desconocido de Peeta. Desprovisto de su exterior protegido y controlado. Por una vez, estaba viéndolo… a él. Katniss se tensó, impotente con las manos bajo las de él.

–Déjame tocarte –necesitaba descubrir –sentir más sobre Peeta.

Él se apartó y la recorrió con la mirada, empapándose de cada centímetro. Le liberó las manos y la observó mientras Katniss le quitaba la americana y le deslizaba las manos por los hombros, pasando sobre la pistolera hasta los músculos tensos del pecho. Katniss sintió que resultaba intoxicante tener toda esa fuerza, literalmente bajo las yemas de los dedos.

–Esto funciona en ambas direcciones –dijo Peeta con voz ronca.

Se apoderó de su boca en un beso tan exigente que la dejó sin aliento. Sus manos se movieron con impaciencia mientras le desabrochaba el suéter y se lo bajaba por un hombro.

–Necesito verte –murmuró contra su boca.

Tiró hacia abajo del frontal de la camisola y la copa del sujetador, y Katniss jadeó cuando el aire frío entró en contacto con su pecho desnudo. Peeta acarició el pezón con los dedos, jugando con él hasta que Katniss empezó a temblar. Cuando le cubrió el pecho con la palma para alzarlo, Katniss se arqueó contra su mano, anhelante.

Entonces, él bajó la cabeza y tomó el pezón con la boca.

Una espiral de calor líquido fluyó tan rápidamente entre sus piernas, que Katniss estuvo a punto de derretirse. Peeta deslizó lentamente la lengua sobre la endurecida cumbre, lamiéndola primero con suavidad y llevándose luego la punta a la boca con avidez. Mientras tanto, le deslizó una mano bajo la camisola y sus dedos empezaron a acariciarle el otro pecho.

Katniss se sintió expuesta e increíblemente sensual. Y mientras una voz en su interior le decía que debía detenerse, otra, una diabólica, le dijo que se dejara llevar por una vez.

Peeta le bajó la camisola y su boca fue en busca del otro pecho. Katniss gimió descubriendo cuál de las dos voces a acababa de salirse con la suya.

Entonces, un fuerte golpe al otro lado de la puerta los sorprendió.

Tanto Peeta como ella saltaron.

Luego oyeron la voz de Madge.

–Katniss, ¿estás ahí?

Katniss y Peeta se quedaron paralizados cuando el pomo de la puerta giró.

Madge llamó de nuevo a la puerta.

–¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien? –se dirigió a alguien que había con ella en el pasillo–. Dijiste que iban a reunirse con nosotros en la sala VIP, ¿verdad?

La voz de Odair.

–Eso me dijo Peeta.

–Intenta localizarlo en el móvil otra vez.

El móvil de Peeta comenzó a vibrar en la chaqueta que Katniss había dejado caer al suelo. Ella lo miró. Algo fluyó entre ellos… luego se desvaneció.

Se soltaron y se separaron. Peeta cogió la americana para contestar al móvil. Mientras él le decía a Odair que estaban bien y que saldrían en un momento, Katniss recogió su bolso del suelo y se apartó de la puerta, subiéndose el frontal de la camisola y ajustándose el sujetador. Se aproximó a la ventana, agradeciendo la oscuridad que ocultaba la incomodidad de la situación.

Estaba abrochándose el suéter cuando Peeta habló desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

–Se te ha roto el tirante de la camisola –dijo con suavidad.

–Lo sé –se metió el tirante por dentro del suéter, esperando que el otro ofreciera la sujeción suficiente. Si no, Odair y Madge iban a tener bastante claro lo ocurrido. Aunque tenía los labios hinchados y magullados y no iba a poder hacer gran cosa por ocultarlo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–¿Preparada? –le preguntó Peeta.

–Claro, estoy bien –en realidad, no era cierto. Pero no tenía tiempo de analizar sus emociones con Odair y Madge esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que el momento requería una pulla o una broma, algo que la hiciera volver a sentirse ella misma y los devolviese a un terreno familiar. Pero no fue capaz de dar con nada–. Deberíamos salir.

Peeta pareció vacilar. Luego, cambió a modo profesional y abrió la puerta. Pasó junto a él al salir al pasillo y por un fugaz segundo sus ojos se encontraron –la única muestra de reconocimiento de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Madge esperaba en el oscuro pasillo con Odair. Ambos parecieron confusos al principio, luego divertidos.

Katniss trató de adoptar un aire casual mientras se acercaba.

–Estábamos esperando a asegurarnos de que todo iba bien.

Madge la arrastró a su lado.

–Me preocupé cuando no bajaste.

–Lo sé. Lo siento.

Madge la estudió.

–¿Una nueva forma de llevar ese suéter?

Katniss bajó la mirada y vio su hombro desnudo. Ni rastro del tirante gris de seda de la camisola.

Iba a quemar ese estúpido suéter en cuanto llegara a casa.

_**Las cosas se están poniendo calientes entre estos dos… Volverán a fingir que nada paso como con el casi-beso, o asumirán por fin sus sentimientos?**_

_**Gracias por leer, marcar esta historia, seguirla y sobre todo por comentar!**_


	17. Capítulo 16

**Dieciséis **

Katniss oyó la llamada a la puerta y apartó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador. Rob Merrocko, el ayudante del fiscal que tenía el despacho junto al suyo, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

–¿Cómo ha ido la comparecencia de hoy?

–Se ha declarado no culpable, como se esperaba –dijo Katniss–. Ya cambiará. Un jurado condenaría a ese tipo en unos dos segundos –el acusado, un entrenador de fútbol juvenil de uno de los suburbios del norte, había sido acusado de recibir pornografía infantil en su ordenador. Si su abogado tenía un ápice de sentido común, nunca le permitiría ir a juicio.

Era un caso feo, y uno de los pocos en los que encontraba difícil mantener la cabeza fría. Solo estar en la misma sala del tribunal que el acusado la había hecho sentir asqueada y emocionalmente agotada.

–¿Por qué sigues llevando esa clase de casos? –le preguntó Rob–. Pásaselo a uno de los nuevos.

No era su forma de hacer las cosas pero se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa, apreciando el gesto de simpatía.

–Estaré bien –se pasó los dedos por el pelo con cansancio y se reclinó en la silla–. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?

–Acabo de conseguir que condenen a un concejal por soborno.

–Estupendo –dijo Katniss con aprobación–. Hablemos de eso, mejor.

Durante los siguientes minutos intercambiaron historias de terror, chismorrearon sobre un juez de su distrito con un particular mal humor y discutieron a que asistente jurídico le asignarían la ignominiosa tarea de limpiar la sala de preparación para juicios. Los interrumpió una llamada de la secretaria de Katniss.

–Cinna ha venido a verte –dijo cuando Katniss respondió. No era necesario el apellido; en los últimos cuatro años, su secretaria se había acostumbrado a las frecuentes visitas de Cinna.

–Gracias, envíamelo –le hizo una seña a Rob, que se despidió mientras salía. Unos veinte segundos después, era reemplazado por Cinna.

–Sonabas fatal por teléfono –dijo desde la puerta, refiriéndose a la rápida conversación que habían mantenido hacía una hora–. He venido a secuestrarte.

–He tenido un día duro en el tribunal –Katniss consultó su reloj–. Son las cuatro. No puedo irme del trabajo aún. Sería… indecente.

Cinna se rió.

–Te estás descuidando a ti misma últimamente entre el trabajo, la despedida de Madge y ese otro tema del que no podemos hablar aquí. Necesitas un descanso. Vamos, abogada –te invito a un trago en el 404 Wine Bar.

Sonaba tentador. Katniss lo miró con suspicacia.

–Acabas de terminar una columna, ¿verdad? –siempre era capaz de detectarlo.

–¿Tan malo es querer pasar un poco de tiempo con mi mejor amiga cuando ha tenido un día duro? –preguntó Cinna con inocencia–. Y en cuanto a si he resultado estar particularmente ingenioso y perspicaz escribiendo, tendrás que comprobarlo por ti misma en el periódico de mañana. En la enorme columna de deportes que hay bajo mi foto.

Katniss le dirigió una sonrisa –muy gracioso. Sin embargo, pese a la pila de trabajo que tenía sobre el escritorio y a tener la sensación de que Cinna estaba en uno de sus insufribles momentos me siento Dios entre los hombres, pensó que un trago con su mejor amigo no sonaba mal en aquel momento.

Por primera vez en cuatro años como ayudante del fiscal, sorprendió a todo el mundo, incluyéndose a si misma, marchándose pronto.

El oficial Harper entró en la cocina, una vez comprobados el segundo y tercer pisos de la casa de Katniss.

–Todo despejado –miró a su compañero, el oficial Regan, que había comprobado la planta baja–. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Regan asintió.

–Despejado.

Katniss los acompañó a la puerta y cerró tras ellos.

–¿Y qué hacen ahora? –preguntó Cinna. Se había sentado junto a la encimera mientras los policías hacían su ronda.

–Nos seguirán hasta el bar y esperarán fuera hasta que los releve el turno de noche.

–¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que las cosas son más interesantes cuando Peeta Mellark está cerca? –se burló Cinna.

–Las cosas con Peeta se han vuelto un poco… complicadas, últimamente –dijo Katniss.

Ciertamente, "complicadas" era una forma de describirlo. El sábado por la noche, después de reunirse con Odair, Madge y el resto de las chicas de la despedida, Peeta y ella apenas habían vuelto a intercambiar dos palabras –el "muchas gracias" que ella había pronunciado cuando él y Odair comprobaron la casa, tras dejar a Madge en la suya, y las dos que había pronunciado él a continuación "de nada". No había vuelto a tener noticias de Peeta desde entonces.

Lo que le parecía estupendo. De verdad. En los últimos cinco días había tenido tiempo de ordenar sus emociones. Vale, Peeta y ella habían hecho Esas Cosas Que Nunca Admitiría, en un despacho cualquiera de un nightclub, pero había decidido que formaba parte del estrés post–traumático que la había estado afectando últimamente. Estaba alterada por el corte en el suministro eléctrico, había perdido el juicio y Peeta había resultado estar justo ahí.

Con la boca sobre sus pechos.

_Dime. _

_Déjame tocarte. _

Katniss se sonrojaba un poco cada vez que recordaba esa noche. Por lo visto, existía un nivel en el que Peeta y ella no tenían problemas para mantener una comunicación fluida.

Puso a Cinna al día de lo ocurrido el sábado por la noche, reservándose las partes más picantes. Lo que era raro, porque normalmente se lo contaba todo a Cinna. Pero ciertas cosas entre Peeta y ella eran… privadas.

–Parece que me perdí una buena fiesta –dijo Cinna cuando ella hubo acabado–. ¿Y qué van a hacer Peeta y tú ahora?

–Nada –dijo Katniss con énfasis. ¿No había prestado atención a la parte del estrés post–traumático? Lo había mencionado por lo menos seis veces–. Lo del sábado no fue nada. Una casualidad.

Cinna le lanzó una escéptica mirada.

–Nena, espero que eso sirva para engañarte a ti misma.

En realidad, no.

–Vale. Me siento físicamente atraída por Peeta –concedió. Era un gran paso admitirlo en voz alta–. ¿Y quién no? Lo has visto.

–Atractivamente duro, el sexo personificado con pistolera –sí, me suena.

–De acuerdo, pero voy a controlar esa atracción física. Quiero decir, les dijo a treinta millones de personas que tenía la cabeza en el culo. ¿Qué clase de respeto hacia mí misma iba a demostrar si me cuelgo de un tipo como ese?

–Sería bastante irónico –admitió Cinna.

–Además, no siquiera le gusto –añadió Katniss.

Cinna ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

–No estoy preocupada. Solo creo que, dada nuestra historia, sería una locura pensar que el sábado por la noche hubo algo más que atracción física por parte de Peeta –Katniss hizo una pausa–. Así que es estupendo que los dos estamos en la misma onda.

Cinna pareció divertido al escuchar su valoración.

–Creo que necesitas unos cuantos tragos para aclararte.

Katniss lo desestimó con un gesto.

–No necesito aclarar nada –señaló su indumentaria–. Pero tendría que cambiarme antes de que nos vayamos al bar.

–Subiré contigo –dijo Cinna deslizándose del taburete y abandonando la cocina junto a ella–. Quiero echar un vistazo en el cuarto de invitados. He perdido la sudadera de los Sox y creo que es posible que me la haya dejado aquí alguna de las veces que me he quedado a dormir. O eso, o Flavius se la llevó al trasladarse.

Katniss siguió a Cinna escaleras arriba.

–¿Has hablado con él desde entonces?

–Ni una vez. Pensaba que me llamaría o que, por lo menos, me mandaría un e–mail. Pero, por lo visto, piensa…

Ninguno de los dos vio llegar el ataque.

Una figura oscura se abalanzó sobre ellos cuando llegaron al segundo piso, una imagen borrosa que se movió rápidamente. Con Cinna delante, Katniss no vio de dónde salió el hombre. Golpeó a Cinna en la cabeza con algo que llevaba en la mano y este gimió y se desmoronó. Katniss gritó su nombre.

El hombre, vestido íntegramente de negro, se dio la vuelta. Llevaba un pasamontañas que le cubría toda la cara, con unas pequeñas aberturas para la boca y los ojos, y Katniss advirtió que llevaba guantes negros. El objeto que sostenía en la mano era una pistola.

Que apuntó directamente hacia ella.

Katniss se sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo en arenas movedizas.

Miró a Cinna, tendido en el suelo. No se movía.

El hombre de la pistola se dirigió hacia ella.

Katniss dio un paso atrás, retrocediendo lentamente hacia las escaleras. El hombre la siguió.

–¿Qué quiere? –preguntó en un tono poco más alto que un susurro.

Mientras avanzaba un paso más, él alzó una mano enguantada y la señaló.

A ti.

_**Oh no! Creen que Peeta o Finnick o alguien llegue a tiempo para salvar a Katniss? Qué le hará el malvado enmascarado?**_

_**Gracias por leer, marcar esta historia, seguirla y sobre todo por comentar!**_


	18. Capítulo 17

D**iecisiete **

Peeta dejó la Triumph en un hueco libre al final de la calle y se acercó al coche sin identificativos que se encontraba frente a la casa de Katniss. Se había tomado su tiempo para llegar, disfrutando del recorrido de quince minutos junto al lago. En unas tres semanas tendría que guardar la moto y reemplazarla por su medio de transporte para estaciones frías, un Ford LTD Crown Victoria, que pese a ser práctico no tenía la misma emoción.

Mientras Peeta se aproximaba, Harper, el policía veterano del turno de día, bajó la ventanilla del lado del conductor.

–Ha llegado hace unos minutos. Está con McCann.

Peeta tomó nota mental de la información, no demasiado feliz de enterarse de que Katniss no estaba sola. Había llamado a su despacho y su secretaria lo había sorprendido al informarlo de que se había marchado pronto. En cualquier caso, era una suerte, puesto que prefería hablar con ella en persona y su casa era un lugar mucho más privado.

Dio las gracias a los policías y se encaminó hacia la verja.

Durante los últimos días, había estado evitando mantener aquella conversación. Principalmente, por lo sorprendido que se sentía por lo ocurrido el sábado por la noche. Él no era un hombre impulsivo. En su profesión, los hombres impulsivos acababan pronto muertos. O peor.

Había sobrevivido a manos de Snow y sabía que vivía para contarlo porque había conservado la calma, a pesar del dolor, y esperado esos dos días terriblemente largos hasta que había llegado el momento de entrar en acción.

Lo ocurrido con Katniss en el Manor House lo había dejado trastornado. Fuera de juego. No bajaba a menudo la guardia con la gente. Eso hacía que un hombre fuese… vulnerable. Pero, de alguna manera, ella se había colado tras sus defensas. Y, ahora, su instinto le decía que se mantuviese tan alejado como fuera posible, que se protegiera de ella incluso más de lo que había hecho en el pasado. Aguantaría el resto de la investigación Robards y luego se marcharía sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Solo que había un problema.

_Viste lo que quisiste ver. _

Ese desliz de Katniss había estado en un rincón de su mente, molestándolo, desde que se le había escapado. ¿Quién sabía lo que había querido decir con eso? Pero si había otra explicación para que estuviera en el despacho de Haymitch esa mañana –el día que había sido transferido por el DDJ–quería saberla.

Necesitaba saberla.

Así que, esta vez no iba a marcharse hasta que hablara. Conseguiría las respuestas que necesitaba. Hoy.

Peeta subió los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Ninguna respuesta.

Volvió a intentarlo.

Todavía nada.

Se volvió hacia el coche sin identificativos que estaba aparcado en calle tras él. En el asiento del acompañante, el oficial Regan bajó la ventanilla y se encogió de hombros.

–Puede que estén en la parte de atrás. McCann dijo algo sobre tomar un trago mientras comprobábamos la casa. Es posible que se hayan sentado en el patio o algo así.

El oficial Harper salió del coche.

–¿Quieres que te acompañemos a comprobarlo?

Probablemente estaba sentada en el patio tomando un trago.

Pero una simple suposición no era suficiente.

Peeta bajó los escalones de dos en dos.

–Que uno de ustedes se quede en la puerta principal y siga llamando al timbre. El otro, que vaya hacia el lado este de la casa –una verja bloqueaba el acceso a la parte trasera por ese lado pero merecía la pena comprobarlo.

Sacando la pistola, Peeta se dirigió en sentido contrario, atajando por el lateral de la casa. Al mirar por las ventanas, todo pareció tranquilo y no vio ni escuchó nada. Avanzó cautelosamente alrededor de la casa hasta el patio. Al ver que Katniss y Cinna no se encontraban allí, se arrastró hasta la escalera que llevaba al porche y apoyó la espalda contra la casa. Tenía la puerta a un lado y una ventana al otro. La puerta era toda de cristal, exceptuando el marco de roble. La ventana tenía cortinas que ofrecerían cierta protección.

Procurando mantenerse tan oculto como le resultó posible, se asomó por la ventana.

Nada.

La cocina y el salón estaban vacíos.

Ella no se marcharía sin escolta policial.

Peeta sostuvo la pistola con firmeza. Estudió en interior de la casa, tratando de no exponerse. Entonces lo vio –algo que hizo que el pulso se le desbocara.

En el extremo opuesto de la cocina un enorme espejo decorativo colgaba de la pared que había frente a las escaleras. Vio a Katniss reflejada en el espejo –estaba de pie en las escaleras. Un hombre con una máscara negra se erguía tras ella, apuntándole en la cabeza con una pistola.

El timbre sonó y el enmascarado miró en esa dirección, empleando claramente la pistola para obligar a Katniss a permanecer en silencio.

Repentinamente, un sonido metálico llegó del lado este de la casa y Peeta se agachó. El sonido procedía de la verja y maldijo mentalmente a quien quiera que fuera el policía que estaba siendo tan descuidado como para hacer tanto ruido. Volvió a echar un vistazo por la ventana.

Katniss y el hombre enmascarado habían desaparecido.

Comprendiendo que habían ido a la planta de arriba, Peeta subió por la escalera de incendios hasta el balcón, procurando moverse lo bastante despacio como para no hacer ningún ruido. Alcanzó el segundo piso y se dirigió hacia las puertas francesas que conducían al dormitorio principal. Alargó una mano y tanteó el tirador. Cerrado. Manteniéndose tan fuera de la vista como pudo, miró a través del cristal.

Vio a Katniss entrar en la habitación, con el hombre del arma justo tras ella. Él la agarraba por el cuello con una mano, empujándola, y mantenía la pistola junto a su cabeza con la otra.

–Nunca te vi la cara –estaba diciendo Katniss–. No tienes que hacer esto.

Al oír el miedo que había en su voz, la furia se apoderó de Peeta. Levantó su arma para disparar por la ventana. Pero el hombre debió captar el movimiento. Se volvió, vio a Peeta a través del cristal y empujó a Katniss para colocarla ante él, impidiendo el disparo.

Incapaz de dejar sola a Katniss con el tipo un segundo más, Peeta retrocedió y disparó dos veces contra el cristal de las puertas francesas. Luego se lanzó a través de ellas.

Peeta irrumpió en la habitación, apenas consciente de los cristales que estallaban a su alrededor. Cayó sobre una rodilla, rodó por el suelo y apuntó su arma hacia el hombre enmascarado –que rodeaba el cuello de Katniss con su brazo mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con la pistola.

–Suéltala –gruñó Peeta.

El hombre enmascarado tensó su agarre sobre el cuello de Katniss. Usándola como escudo, retrocedió para salir de la habitación hacia el pasillo. Peeta lo siguió, sin dejar de apuntar al hombre y listo para disparar en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión de efectuar un impacto limpio.

–Hay policías por toda la casa. Estás atrapado. Baja el arma y suéltala.

Sin apartar la mirada hizo una evaluación rápida del tipo. Metro ochenta y unos setenta y nueve kilos. La descripción física de Katniss había sido bastante aproximada. Y a través de las aberturas de la máscara, Peeta obtuvo cierta información adicional: el hombre tenía los ojos marrones.

El enmascarado se detuvo al escuchar la advertencia de Peeta. Luego presionó el cañón de su pistola con más fuerza sobre la sien de Katniss, hundiéndolo en la piel.

Peeta captó el mensaje, alto y claro.

Retrocede.

Mantuvo la mirada y la pistola sobre su objetivo.

–Si le disparas perderás tu escudo –le echó un rápido vistazo a Katniss. Estaba pálida. Parpadeaba y las lágrimas le corrían por la cara.

Peeta se obligó a si mismo a no mostrar ninguna emoción. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, sintió auténtico miedo.

El hombre enmascarado retrocedió hasta las escaleras y, por el rabillo del ojo, Peeta vio a Cinna inconsciente en mitad del pasillo. El hombre arrastró a Katniss escaleras arriba, casi asfixiándola al obligarla a permanecer con él. Peeta los siguió, repasando el mapa mental de la casa que se había hecho durante las dos comprobaciones que había efectuado.

–Si quieres salir de la casa, tendrás que soltarla –le advirtió Peeta–. No podrás huir con una rehén.

El hombre no mostró ninguna reacción. En el tercer piso, las escaleras terminaban en una buhardilla con el techo inclinado y un tragaluz. A la izquierda de Peeta había un despacho. A su derecha, una gran habitación sin amueblar. Aunque no podía verla desde donde se encontraba, sabía que había una puerta en la pared norte que conducía a la terraza de la azotea.

Sin vacilar, el hombre enmascarado empujó a Katniss hacia la habitación que se encontraba a la derecha de Peeta. Peeta los siguió, advirtiendo que el hombre había tenido tiempo de familiarizarse con la distribución de la casa, durante el tiempo que fuese que había permanecido dentro esperando.

El hombre se encaminó hacia la puerta que conducía al exterior. Se detuvo un momento para cambiar de postura y, luego, tirando de Katniss por el cuello, la aplastó contra su cuerpo con el codo y el antebrazo. Apuntó el arma hacia arriba, apoyándole el cañón justo bajo la barbilla. Después tanteó tras él con su mano libre para abrir la puerta.

La posición de Katniss era tan precaria en ese instante que Peeta ni siquiera contempló la posibilidad de disparar –un resbalón en el brazo de intruso y todo habría acabado.

Tenía que decir algo, llegar hasta ella de algún modo.

–Katniss –mírame.

–Peeta –susurró, fijando los ojos en él, suplicante.

Se oyó un estruendo en la planta baja, como el sonido de madera astillada –una puerta rota–justo cuando el hombre enmascarado abría la puerta y empujaba a Katniss hacia el exterior. Sujetando la pistola con las dos manos, Peeta salió al tejado tras ellos. A su espalda, las paredes inclinadas de la casa y la habitación de la que acababan de salir bloqueaban la vista de la calle, lo que imposibilitaba que Peeta supiese lo que había ocurrido con los policías de abajo.

El hombre avanzó rápidamente hacia la pared más alejada del tejado.

Mantuvo a Katniss frente a si en todo momento, sin ofrecerle a Peeta la menor oportunidad. Sin pronunciar palabra, se apoyó contra la pared y se asomó al patio. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando, según supuso Peeta, la escalera de incendios que se encontraba en la planta de abajo.

Entonces se volvió y miró a Peeta.

Todo ocurrió en un instante –repentinamente, el hombre apartó la pistola de Katniss, apuntó con ella a Peeta y apretó el gatillo.

–¡No! –gritó Katniss. Luego agarró la pistola, desviando la bala, que acabó astillando la cubierta a escasos centímetros de los pies de Peeta.

Katniss se volvió hacia el hombre mientras forcejeaban. Peeta no podía hacer blanco con ella en medio así que, se abalanzó sobre ellos.

La pistola volvió a dispararse y Katniss se tambaleó hacia atrás.

–¡Katniss! –gritó Peeta.

La cogió mientras se desplomaba en la cubierta y vio la sangre extendiéndose por su chaqueta. El hombre se inclinó y se dejó caer por el tejado hacia la escalera de incendios.

–Se está escapando –murmuró Katniss pálida y aturdida–. Déjame.

Y una mierda.

Harper y Regan irrumpieron a través de la puerta con sus armas desenfundadas.

–Ha huido hacia la escalera de incendios de abajo –les gritó Peeta, mientras recostaba a Katniss para echarle un vistazo a la herida.

Los policías se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el punto señalado y luego se agacharon para cubrirse cuando sonaron disparos procedentes de abajo. Hubo una pausa, presumiblemente mientras el asesino corría y los policías reemprendieron la persecución.

Peeta se centró en Katniss. Buscó el móvil en el interior de la chaqueta y llamó pidiendo asistencia médica y refuerzos.

–¿Cinna está bien? –le preguntó ella cuando cortó la comunicación.

–La ambulancia está de camino. Todo irá bien –Peeta le apartó la chaqueta–. Dios, Katniss –¿en qué estabas pensando?

–No podía dejar que te disparara.

–No hubiese sido la primera vez –descubrió que la sangre procedía de su hombro. Sin perder un instante, le abrió los dos botones superiores de la camisa y la apartó para echar un vistazo.

Katniss cerró los ojos.

–Dime la verdad –¿cómo de grave es?

Peeta vaciló.

Ella experimentó un ataque de pánico.

–Oh, Dios –¿tanto?

Peeta decidió que sería preferible ponerla al corriente.

–En una escala del uno al diez, considerando todas las heridas de bala que he visto, esta es…

Ella abrió los ojos.

–…más o menos un dos.

Katniss se incorporó.

–¿Un dos? Estoy sangrando a través de la chaqueta. No me digas que es un miserable dos.

–He visto un montón de heridas de bala así que mi criterio es bastante fiable –dijo Peeta limpiándole el hombro con la chaqueta–. Pero la buena noticia es que te pondrás bien –la garganta se le cerró –había visto muchas cosas trabajando para el FBI y durante su paso por las Fuerzas Especiales pero dudaba que fuera a ser capaz de olvidarse nunca de su imagen tambaleándose al recibir ese disparo.

–Bueno, dos o no, duele. Mucho.

–Bien, puede que así te lo pienses dos veces la próxima vez que decidas casi hacerte matar por atacar a un hombre con una pistola.

–Nah, creo que con esa forma de dar las gracias es la última vez que recibo una bala por ti.

–Puedes estar jodidamente segura de que sí –gruñó Peeta.

Katniss se las arregló para esbozar una ligera sonrisa maliciosa.

–Estabas preocupado por mí, agente Mellark.

–Por tu tono, deduzco que no necesito seguir estándolo.

De pronto, oyeron el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia aproximándose a la casa.

–Probablemente deberías irte ya –y tratar de capturar a ese tipo –dijo Katniss.

Peeta bajó la mirada hacia ella, que seguía cobijada en sus brazos.

–Probablemente –dijo con voz ronca.

Y permaneció exactamente donde estaba.

_**Amé esté capítulo, aunque obvio no la parte en que Katniss y Peeta estaban en peligro de muerte…pero el final creo que es perfecto… qué les pareció?**_

_** . **__Pues no se la llevo lejos, pero al menos llegó a tiempo y ahora no quiere separarse de ella… gracias por leer!_

_**Evellark13: **__Muchas gracias por tu comentario, mi intención no es hacer spoilers, según yo quiero iniciar la plática y dar pauta para que comenten jejeje… pero bueno, intentaré hacerlo sin que parezca spoiler. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Liz:**__ Pues aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero te haya gustado _

_**Pekis Fletcher:**__ Hola Pekis! Tus plegarias fueron escuchadas, Peeta llegó justo a tiempo, y bueno, si no era obvio antes, ahora si es obvio que sienten algo el uno por el otro, así que ya veremos cuanto tiempo tardan en admitirlo. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**StefaniaPotter: **__Aquí el nuevo capítulo, que te pareció? Gracias por leer y comentar!_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Dieciocho **

El exterior de su casa era un auténtico caos. Había coches patrulla, coches sin identificativos del FBI, una ambulancia y policías y agentes por todas partes. Odair había llegado poco después que los paramédicos con varios equipos del FBI. Inmediatamente después, había aparecido el detective Blight con sus propios hombres.

El paramédico que le había vendado el hombro a Katniss, la condujo a la ambulancia que se encontraba aparcada junto a la acera. Las puertas estaban abiertas y Cinna se encontraba en el interior, sentado de cara a la calle. Un segundo paramédico le revisaba los ojos en busca de señales de conmoción cerebral. En el instante en que vio a Katniss, Cinna apartó al paramédico y saltó de la ambulancia.

–Oh, gracias a Dios… –la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza–. No me han dejado ir a verte –han dicho que iban a mantenerte aislada hasta estar seguros de que ese tipo no se encontraba en los alrededores.

–Blight dice que los agentes lo perdieron en el callejón.

Cinna se apartó. Bajó la mirada hacia las manchas de sangre de su camisa.

–Cuando he oído que te habían disparado, casi me da algo.

–Estoy bien –le aseguró Katniss–. El paramédico ha dicho que podría necesitar un par de puntos pero que he tenido suerte. La bala solo me rozó la parte superior del hombro –alargó una mano y le apartó el pelo a Cinna, procurando evitar la fea contusión que tenía en la cabeza–. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

Cinna se tocó el chichón. –Horrible. Pero me duele bastante más el orgullo. Lo siento tanto, Kat. Cuando pienso en lo que podía haber pasado… Debería haberte protegido mejor.

Ella le cogió las manos y se las estrechó.

–Todo ha acabado bien.

–Por suerte, la caballería apareció en ese momento –dijo Cinna.

Katniss dudaba de que fuera a ser capaz de olvidar algún día la imagen de Peeta lanzándose contra las puertas francesas para rescatarla. Mientras estaban en el tejado, antes de que llegaran los paramédicos, había advertido el corte que tenía sobre el pómulo. Y cuando él se había apartado para dejar que se aproximaran los paramédicos, había visto que tenía varios cortes más en las manos. Recordatorios visibles del peligro en que se había puesto a si mismo. Por ella.

El detective Blight se encontraba junto a uno de los coches patrulla hablando con los oficiales Harper y Regan. Al ver a Katniss al lado de la ambulancia se aproximó.

–Ya hemos terminado de revisar la casa –le dijo–. Mis hombres te seguirán hasta el hospital para que te hagan ese chequeo.

–Y una mierda.

Al oír la voz de Peeta, Katniss se giró y lo vio saliendo por la verja, seguido de Odair. Peeta avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia Harper y Regan.

–¿Cuál de los dos revisó su habitación?

Harper se enderezó, preparándose para lo peor.

–Yo.

–¿Comprobaste el vestidor?

–Eché un vistazo, sí.

Peeta esperó, con la furia reflejándose visiblemente en su rostro.

–Pero… en realidad no llegué a entrar en él –admitió Harper.

Blight se aproximó.

–¿Qué han encontrado? –les preguntó a Odair y a Peeta.

–Han apartado algunos de los vestidos que había colgados detrás de la puerta –respondió Odair.

–Y hay dos huellas de pisadas en la moqueta. Diría que de un cuarenta y cinco –dijo Peeta–. Tus hombres están fuera de este caso, Blight. Y no pienses siquiera en hablarme sobre mierdas jurisdiccionales.

Su mirada desafió a los presentes a atreverse a contradecirlo.

Katniss se apoyó contra la ambulancia, concediéndose un momento. Cinna le cogió una mano.

–¿Estás bien?

Asintió.

–Solo estoy pensando –y tratando de no vomitar.

El asesino había estado escondido en el vestidor de su habitación. Curiosamente, eso le hacía sentirse más violada que todo lo demás que había ocurrido esa tarde. Y lo que le venía una y otra vez a la cabeza era esto: había salido inesperadamente pronto del trabajo. Se suponía que no debía encontrarse en casa a esa hora.

La policía y el FBI habían examinado las puertas y las ventanas de la casa y no habían encontrado signos visibles de su entrada, lo que significaba que el asesino sabía cómo forzar una cerradura sin dejar rastro. Durante todo el ataque se había mostrado terriblemente frío y controlado, y no había hablado ni una sola vez. En pocas palabras: no era un aficionado. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Katniss habría pensado que un profesional irrumpiría en su casa de noche. Las cuatro de la tarde era una hora demasiado arriesgada –gente paseando perros, recogiendo a los niños del colegio y empezando a llegar a casa del trabajo. Lo que significaba que el asesino sabía que estaba bajo vigilancia.

Era consciente de que su única oportunidad de entrar en la casa se presentaría mientras ella estaba en el trabajo. Una vez volviera a casa, se encontraría bajo constante vigilancia policial.

Katniss regresó al instante en el que había visto al hombre bajando las escaleras a por ella. El espeluznante pasamontañas negro y los guantes, la pistola que había presionado contra su sien y bajo su barbilla. El sonido del arma al dispararse. No le cabía duda de que tendría pesadillas durante semanas. Y el pensamiento de que había estado observándola, de que conocía su rutina…

Le gustaba pensar que era una mujer fuerte pero esto era casi demasiado.

Casi, se recalcó a si misma. Puede que fuera a tener pesadillas durante semanas pero no iba a permitir que ese gilipollas, quien quiera que fuese, la convirtiese en una debilucha indefensa. Y si lo hacía, bueno, tendría que encontrar la forma de no demostrarlo.

Una vez concluida, lo que pareció una discusión bastante acalorada con Blight, Peeta se aproximó a ella.

–Voy a ir contigo en la ambulancia. Odair nos seguirá en su coche. Les tomaremos declaración a los dos en el hospital.

–La mía será corta, considerando que estuve durmiendo en el suelo durante todo el incidente. Qué inteligente y qué valiente –dijo Cinna con la voz teñida de indignación. Subió a la ambulancia.

–He hablado con Haymitch –le dijo Peeta a Katniss–. Quiere vernos a Odair, a ti y a mí en su despacho cuando acabemos en el hospital –bajó la mirada hasta su hombro–. He oído que podrías necesitar puntos.

Parecía realmente serio.

–Oh, no –otra vez no –dijo Katniss–. Si sigues siendo tan agradable, corro un serio riesgo de acabar desmoronándome aquí mismo y esperaba poder contenerme hasta estar sola en casa, más tarde, para perder los papeles por lo del ataque.

Peeta la estudió un instante.

–Tú no eres así, Katniss Everdeen –le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir a la ambulancia.

_**No hay mucho que decir, ya que es un capítulo corto, pero al menos todos están bien. Ahora, les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una ¿mala?: La ¿mala? (porque no es mala para mí, sino todo lo contrario, y no sé si lo sea para ustedes) es que me voy de vacaciones y no podré subir capítulos nuevos, durante casi dos semanas; pero la buena, es que debido a eso actualizaré diario hasta el día que me vaya (el sábado). Bueno, ya fue mucho choro… Nos leemos mañana!**_


	20. Capítulo 19

**Diecinueve **

Katniss y Odair estaban en las sillas que había en el exterior del despacho de Haymitch.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y los agentes del FBI la miraban con curiosidad, conforme dejaban la oficina, tras su larga jornada.

Haymitch había pedido hablar primero con Peeta. A solas. Odair se levantó y empezó a pasearte, y Katniss tuvo la sensación de que no le gustaba que lo dejasen al margen.

Sinceramente, a ella tampoco. Con un fingido bostezo, reclinó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana del despacho de Haymitch. La cortina estaba cerrada, así que no podía ver nada, pero si por casualidad conseguía captar una palabra o dos…

–Ya lo he intentado –dijo Odair–. Pero están hablando demasiado bajo.

–¿De qué crees que están hablando?

–De ti.

–Vale, ya sé que de mí, ¿pero qué específicamente?

Odair miró hacia la puerta.

–No lo sé.

Katniss apartó la cabeza del cristal.

–¿Crees que Peeta puede tener problemas?

Odair respondió tras una pausa.

–Yo debería estar ahí.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y Haymitch salió. Le hizo un gesto a Odair y luego señaló a Katniss.

–Señorita Everdeen, si puede reunirse con nosotros en mi despacho, por favor.

Ella siguió a Odair al interior. Peeta estaba apoyado en la mesa, al otro extremo de la habitación. Su expresión era ilegible.

Katniss tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Haymitch, en la silla más próxima a Peeta. Odair se instaló junto a ella. Haymitch cruzó las manos y se sentó. Como la vez anterior que había estado en su despacho, hacía tres años, su expresión era seria.

–Señorita Everdeen, como agente especial al mando de esta oficina, me gustaría expresarle mis más sinceras disculpas. Por lo que pueda servir, me he puesto en contacto con el superintendente del DPC. Tengo intención de conseguir que los oficiales que estaban a cargo de su protección esta tarde sean apropiadamente disciplinados. Estoy furioso por lo que ha pasado. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

–Gracias. Por suerte, el agente Mellark estaba allí. Merece ser encomiado por su actuación. No puedo imaginar lo que habría ocurrido si no llegar a aparecer cuando lo hizo –dijo Katniss.

–Peeta y yo hemos estado hablando. Estoy de acuerdo con él en que es necesario que el FBI se haga cargo de su protección. A la vista del ataque de hoy, vamos a asignar a un agente para que esté con usted las veinticuatro horas. Le he pedido a Peeta que acepte la asignación, como investigador principal del caso, y está de acuerdo.

Katniss tuvo mucho cuidado de no manifestar ninguna reacción ante eso. Podía ver a Peeta por el rabillo del ojo. Su expresión también permaneció neutral. Era raro, estar sentada a su lado en el despacho de Haymitch, fingiendo que aquello no era más que el procedimiento habitual, después de lo ocurrido entre ellos el sábado.

–Me temo que esta clase de protección va a resultar mucho más intrusiva –prosiguió Haymitch–, pero, por desgracia, no tenemos elección.

–Créame –nadie desea asegurarse de que no se repita el incidente de hoy más que yo –dijo Katniss–. Dadas las circunstancias, estaré más que feliz de aguantar las molestias.

–Con Peeta encargándose de la vigilancia, necesitamos a alguien que se ocupe de asumir la responsabilidad del día a día en la investigación –Haymitch se volvió hacia Odair–. Sam –Peeta te ha recomendado para que lo reemplaces. Me ha asegurado que estás preparado para aceptar la responsabilidad.

Inusualmente falto de palabras, Odair se tomó un momento antes de dirigirse a su jefe.

–Agradezco la confianza que Peeta –y usted–han depositado en mí, señor. Pero Peeta y yo somos compañeros y me gustaría seguir con él en esta asignación.

Haymitch se echó a reír.

–Oh, no te preocupes –no vas a deshacerte de él con tanta facilidad. Seguiran siendo compañeros pero con diferentes responsabilidades. Peeta permanecerá con la señorita Everdeen y tú te encargarás de dirigir al equipo, aquí en la oficina.

Odair sonrió.

–En ese caso, acepto encantado.

–Pensé que lo harías –dijo Haymitch–. Ahora –tenemos que empezar a pensar en lo que ha ocurrido hoy. ¿Cómo diablos descubrió el asesino de Clove Robards la existencia de Katniss? Por parte del FBI, solo nosotros tres y el director estamos al tanto de su relación con la investigación. Odair –creo que lo primero que tienes que hacer es conseguir una lista de todos los que están al corriente en el Departamento de Policía de Chicago. El ataque de hoy nos ha revelado algo: tenemos un topo. Aunque deberíamos poder usar eso en nuestro beneficio. Una vez encontremos al topo, podremos usarlo para atrapar al asesino.

–Ve con cuidado a la hora de manejar este asunto con el DPC –le advirtió Peeta a Odair–. A la policía no le va a gustar la implicación de que uno de ellos puede haber filtrado información confidencial premeditadamente o no. Así que mucho cuidado.

–No te preocupes –lo mío es la sutileza –dijo Odair–. Y tendríamos que pensar en otras posibilidades aparte del DPC. Las veinte mujeres de la despedida de soltera del sábado vieron que Peeta y yo vigilábamos a Katniss. Cualquiera de ellas podría haberle proporcionado la información a la persona errónea.

–Puedo proporcionarte sus nombres pero dudo que alguna de las chicas sea el topo –dijo Katniss–. Ninguna de ellas tenía la menor idea de por qué me vigilaban Peeta y tú.

Peeta se dirigió a Katniss.

–¿Qué me dices de tus amigos y tu familia? ¿Les has contado algo a ellos?

–Cinna y Madge saben un poco, pero nada específico. Y ellos saben guardar silencio. No he hablado con nadie más.

Haymitch se reclinó en su silla.

–Así que tenemos que centrarnos en el DPC y como posibilidad secundaria en las mujeres que estuvieron con Katniss la noche del sábado. Por cierto, Peeta, no recuerdo que en tu último informe mencionaras nada sobre que el agente Odair y tú tuviesen previsto acudir a una despedida de soltera el fin de semana. Curiosa omisión.

–Fue una decisión de última hora, basada en los parámetros de seguridad del nightclub al que pretendía acudir la señorita Everdeen.

–Buena respuesta –repuso Haymitch.

–Sin duda –mostró su acuerdo Odair, impresionado.

–Ya que estamos nombrando a todos los que están al corriente de mi relación con la investigación Robards, debería mencionar que Seneca lo sabe. Se enteró a través de Godfrey –dijo Katniss, refiriéndose al director del FBI–. Por lo visto, llamó a Seneca la semana pasada para agradecerle mi cooperación en la investigación.

Haymitch se detuvo al oír mencionar el nombre de Seneca.

–¿Crees que es posible que Seneca haya hablado con alguien sobre tu relación con el caso?

–Como fiscal de los EEUU, debería conocer el procedimiento –repuso Katniss.

–Eso espero –concordó Haymitch.

La conversación derivó hacia el tema del reciente viaje de Peeta y Odair a Nueva York. Mientras escuchaba a Peeta informar a Haymitch, Katniss no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran sobre el corte que tenía sobre la mejilla. En la sala de urgencias, después de que a ella le dieran cinco puntos por su herida de bala, nivel dos, el médico le había ofrecido a Peeta enviarle una enfermera para que le revisase las manos. Él lo había desestimado, optando por permanecer junto a Katniss.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos a lo largo de los últimos días –primero Aquello Que Nunca Había Ocurrido ante su puerta, y luego Eso Que Nunca Admitiría el sábado por la noche. Katniss no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con ella y con Peeta últimamente, pero mientras observaba el corte de su cara, supo una cosa.

Confiaba en él.

Y puesto que iba a ser el encargado de protegerla veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, comprendió que la confianza debía fluir en ambos sentidos. Lo que significaba que iba a tener que contarle todo lo que había ocurrido hacía tres años.

Esa noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Brutus se dejó caer por su apartamento esa noche, se detuvo en el umbral, preparado para que lo empotraran contra la pared y lo esposaran.

No sucedió.

Dejó escapar el aire, encontrando cierto consuelo en el hecho de que Peeta Mellark no lo había identificado como el hombre enmascarado. Sin embargo, ignoraba cuánto duraría esa circunstancia.

Decir que la tarde no había ido según lo planeado era quedarse corto.

Brutus se deslizó por el apartamento, con las luces apagadas, echando un vistazo por las ventanas. Desde el tercer piso, no detectó nada sospechoso en la calle –coches extraños aparcados, nadie que "casualmente" estuviese paseando al perro a esas horas de la noche, ningún vagabundo convenientemente refugiado en el callejón que se encontraba detrás del edificio.

No vio nada.

Por segunda vez en dos semanas, desde que Clove Robards había intentado chantajearlo, estaba furioso. Y ahora, también paranoico.

Una mala combinación.

Katniss Everdeen no debería haber llegado a casa tan temprano. Tampoco había previsto que llevara a un amigo con ella –aunque no podía decirse que hubiese tenido ningún problema para quitarlo de en medio.

Podría habérselas arreglado con los policías del coche que se encontraba frente a la casa. Sin embargo, no había demostrado estar preparado para un enfrentamiento con Peeta Mellark. La furia que había visto en los ojos del agente federal, mientras se lanzaba a través de las puertas de cristal, era algo que no había previsto. Como tampoco había esperado que la mujer –que se había comportado relativamente bien hasta ese instante–tratara de arrancarle la pistola de la mano.

Sabía que había tenido suerte de haber escapado, cuando todo se había torcido de esa forma. Y se encargaría de no tener que volver a depender de la suerte en el futuro.

Satisfecho, al comprobar que su apartamento no estaba vigilado, Brutus regresó a su habitación y se desvistió. Como había hecho ya un centenar de veces esa noche, repasó todo lo ocurrido durante el ataque y la huida, buscando los puntos dónde era más vulnerable.

Nadie le había visto la cara. Nadie había escuchado su voz, ya que no había dejado escapar ni una tos durante el ataque. No había dejado huellas dactilares, gracias a los guantes. Su huida había sido bastante limpia –había dejado atrás a esos dos policías inútiles, uno de los cuales había tenido tiempos de mejor forma física, mientras que el otro apenas parecía tener la edad suficiente para conducir un coche patrulla. Lo mejorcito de Chicago. Los había perdido en un callejón a tres manzanas de la casa de la mujer y luego había corrido alrededor de un kilómetro en dirección opuesta a la plaza donde había estacionado el coche. Había sacado su mochila de un contenedor a medio camino. Para cuando había llegado al parking, se había deshecho del pasamontañas, los guantes y la chaqueta, y era un hombre corriente que vestía pantalones de nailon y camisa de manga larga, y llevaba una bolsa del gimnasio, tras haber salido tarde del trabajo. Una vez se había alejado unos cuantos kilómetros con el coche, se había detenido en otro callejón y se había vuelto a cambiar, poniéndose el traje que tenía en el coche. La mochila con la incriminatoria ropa negra y un par de ladrillos adicionales estaba ahora en el fondo del río Chicago.

Brutus entró desnudo al cuerpo de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se estudió a si mismo en el espejo mientras el vapor empañaba el ambiente.

Existía un problema. No tenía coartada. No había previsto que fuese a necesitarla.

Sí, en cuanto se había deshecho de la mochila en el río, había acudido directamente a su cita de esa noche –se había reunido con un viejo amigo que trabajaba para el Tribune, en un bar de River West. Había corrido el rumor de que una prostituta de lujo había sido asesinada en uno de los más prestigiosos hoteles de la ciudad y se había confirmado que el nombre del Senador Heavensbee figuraba en su lista de clientes. Su amigo, que le debía varios favores por todas esas veces que le había adelantado información sobre los acuerdos políticos del Senador, lo había llamado para darle la noticia y le había propuesto que se encontrasen para tomar unas copas. Brutus había sentido curiosidad por descubrir si el nombre del Senador estaba siendo rechazado como posible sospechoso y se había preguntado cuánto sabría su amigo respecto a la investigación del FBI. Al final, había resultado que su amigo sabía muy poco y Brutus tenía la sensación de que había acudido a él en busca de información.

Tras las copas, había regresado a la oficina del Senador y asistido a una serie de reuniones de alto nivel con algunos miembros del personal y dos de los abogados de Heavensbee. Originalmente, el Senador tenía previsto regresar a D.C. a la semana siguiente pero, como el FBI le había advertido que no abandonase el Estado, había que discutir planes alternativos. Lo primero y principal para todo el mundo era explicar los cambios en la agenda del Senador sin alertar a la prensa de su conexión con el asesinato de Clove Robards.

Secretamente, a Brutus le importaban una mierda esas conversaciones. Los susurros, la tensión que llenaba la sala, las miradas de preocupación por lo que la prensa y –jadeo–incluso el asesino, podían saber sobre la relación del Senador con Clove. No tenían la menor idea de que el hombre sobre el que estaban hablando estaba sentado en esa mesa. Y que lo sabía todo.

Cuando las reuniones habían terminado, Brutus se había dirigido en su coche a casa, tomando unos cuantos desvíos por el camino para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía. Con todo, su día parecería igual que cualquier otro, si alguien preguntaba –exceptuando esa hora perdida. Tendría que idear la forma de justificarla, solo para estar preparado.

Brutus revivió el momento, en casa de Katniss Everdeen, en el que ella lo había visto en las escaleras –el modo en que había dado un paso atrás y susurrado, ¿Qué quiere?

Quería dejar de mirar por encima del jodido hombro cuando entrase en su apartamento, eso es lo que quería.

Ella le había dicho que no sabía quién era. Aunque quería pensar que la gente tiende a decir la verdad cuando siente el frío cañón de una pistola presionándole la cabeza, no estaba seguro de confiar en ella.

Por suerte, no necesitaba hacerlo.

Por su bien, esperaba que estuviese diciendo la verdad. El asesinato de Clove había sido casi perfecto, poco menos que artístico. Le habían asignado el caso al mejor agente del FBI de la ciudad y, aún así, no tenían nada. Y seguirían sin tener nada, siempre que Katniss Everdeen no cruzara la línea.

Por supuesto, había tomado precauciones para enterarse si lo hacía. Eran tan estúpidos. Mellark, la policía, todos ellos. Estaba justo bajo sus narices y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Si hubiera sabido que sería tan divertido librarse de un asesinato, lo habría cometido hacía años.

_**Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí el nuevo capítulo... Parece que pronto Peeta sabrá la verdad... Nos leemos mañana!**_


	21. Capítulo 20

**Veinte **

Peeta y ella iban a vivir juntos.

La realidad de la situación golpeó a Katniss durante el trayecto en coche hasta el apartamento de Peeta en South Loop. Le había pedido a Odair que los llevara para poder recoger su coche y "unas cuantas cosas". Mientras se alejaban del edificio del FBI, se había inclinado en el asiento y le había preguntado si tenía dudas sobre cómo iba a funcionar el asunto de la protección. Ella respondió con indiferencia, sin girarse, que no se le ocurría nada.

No era cierto.

Tenía montones de preguntas. Para empezar, ¿dónde pensaba dormir exactamente Peeta? ¿Iba a poder seguir yendo a trabajar durante el día? ¿Esperaba él que preparase la comida mientras estuviese en su casa? (El modo más seguro de matarlos a ambos) ¿Harían cosas normales juntos como ver la televisión por las noches? (Lo que le recordaba que tenía que borrar cuanto antes esos episodios de "The Bachelor" de la lista de TiVo). ¿Y dónde, exactamente, pensaba dormir? (Esta pregunta en concreto ocupaba un alto porcentaje de sus reflexiones, de ahí la repetición). ¿Estaba autorizado a dejarla sola en algún momento, como por ejemplo para ducharse? ¿O desde una perspectiva, estrictamente relacionada con la seguridad, sería preferible que ella lo acompañara en esos casos…?

–Solo me llevará unos minutos –dijo Peeta mientras subían en el ascensor hasta su loft en la cuarta planta. La estudió–. ¿Estás bien? Pareces distraída.

–Todavía estoy procesando todo lo que ha sucedido hoy –dijo Katniss, esperando no sufrir una combustión espontánea en aquel ascensor, al pensar en él desnudo en la ducha.

Cuando llegaron a la cuarta planta, Peeta la precedió hasta el apartamento, al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar.

No sabía que había esperado de la casa de Peeta Mellark, puede que algo austero y espartano, escasamente amueblado y con montones de gris, pero no fue lo que se encontró cuando cruzó el umbral. Las paredes eran de ladrillo y el techo abovedado. Siguiendo el estilo loft, la planta principal era abierta, con el salón comunicándose con una moderna cocina y lo que parecían ser un baño y un despacho pequeño, al final del pasillo, a su derecha. Había un segundo piso; la escalera flotante llevaba a un pequeño balcón. Tras él, se abrían unas puertas dobles de cristal esmerilado, a través de las cuales podía verse el dormitorio principal. El lugar era más cálido y mucho más acogedor de lo que había esperado. Pero eso no fue lo que más la sorprendió. Lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron los libros. Una pared completa del salón de Peeta estaba llena de libros –cientos de ellos–organizados cuidadosamente en estantes de madera de caoba. En la balda inferior de la mesita de café, había unos cuantos libros más.

–Wow –dijo Katniss acercándose a las estanterías–. Tienes una auténtica colección –parecía una mezcla variada, ficción y no ficción, tapas duras y bolsillo–. Debes ser un gran lector.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

–Me llena el tiempo libre.

A Katniss le habría encantado tener semejante colección de libros –uno de sus planes para la casa consistía en convertir parte del tercer piso en una biblioteca. No es que tuviera ocasión de leer tanto como le gustaría; pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con Cinna y con Madge. Lo que le hizo preguntarse si Peeta tenía un Cinna o una Madge en su vida. O a quien fuera. Parecía terriblemente… solitario.

Él señaló la planta superior.

–Voy a coger mis cosas. ¿Quieres beber algo?

–No, estoy bien así. Gracias.

En cuanto él se fue arriba, Katniss revisó el salón más minuciosamente, en busca de algo que le permitiera asomarse al misterio que era Peeta Mellark. Había una impresionante televisión de pantalla plana, en la pared que se encontraba frente al sofá negro –por supuesto que tenía una tele grande; podía ser un misterio pero seguían siendo un hombre–y por lo que parecía por los libros que había en la mesita de café, le interesaba la fotografía en blanco y negro.

Un par de marcos en la mesa del rincón, junto al sofá, le llamaron la atención. Katniss se acercó. Una de las fotos había sido tomada hacía varios años –Peeta y otros tres tipos en su graduación en West Point, vestidos formalmente con el uniforme de casaca gris, pantalón blanco y gorra. Katniss cogió el marco. En la foto, Peeta tenía una amplia sonrisa arrogante y los brazos colgados sobre los tipos que se encontraban junto a él. Fue su sonrisa lo que la impresionó –tan espontánea y abierta. Haciéndolo parecer totalmente diferente al hombre que ella conocía.

Se giró hacia el siguiente marco. Contenía una fotografía en blanco y negro de una mujer de veintitantos años, que se reía mientras empujaba a un niño pequeño en un columpio. La mujer tenía los ojos oscuros, mandíbula recta y llevaba el largo pelo recogido con una diadema. Guardaba un asombroso parecido con Peeta.

–Mi hermana y mi sobrino –explicó su voz, detrás de Katniss.

Ella se enderezó y se volvió, para encontrar a Peeta con una bolsa de lona en el suelo, a sus pies. Ni idea del tiempo que llevaba allí. Katniss trató de no exteriorizar su curiosidad mientras dejaba la foto.

–¿Ves mucho a tu hermana y a tu sobrino?

–No demasiado mientras estuve en Nebraska. Con suerte, bastante más a partir de ahora –se colgó la enorme bolsa de lona del hombro con una mano–. ¿Lista?

Katniss no pudo evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre él, recordando la noche en el Manor House. Los fuertes hombros y los brazos que la habían ceñido contra la puerta, las delgadas caderas y los musculosos muslos que se habían presionado contra los suyos, el pecho firme y el estómago que apenas había empezado a explorar con las manos. Y su intensa mirada de deseo.

Y ahora iba a dormir en la habitación de al lado.

Puede que debiera arriesgarse con el asesino.

Al llegar a casa de Katniss, la prioridad de Peeta fue asegurarse de que habían reparado las puertas, siguiendo sus órdenes –primero la principal y luego las francesas que daban al balcón del dormitorio principal. Siguiendo instrucciones, la agencia había enviado un equipo de mantenimiento para reparar la puerta y limpiar los cristales.

Katniss observó la labor con escepticismo.

–Definitivamente, aporta ese aire "vandálico" que estaba buscando para la restauración.

–Es seguro. Nos preocuparemos del diseño más adelante –dijo Peeta.

Lo segundo que hizo fue llevar a cabo una revisión minuciosa de las instalaciones con Katniss a su lado, para asegurarse de que todo estaba despejado. No fue una tarea rápida, dadas las dimensiones de la casa.

–¿Has estado casada? –le preguntó al abrir las puertas del armario de una de las habitaciones de invitados.

–No –dijo ella, sorprendida por la pregunta.

Adiós a la teoría del ex–marido rico, pensó Peeta. Otro misterio a cuyo fondo tendría que llegar pronto.

El tercer punto de su lista fue instalarse. Escogió la habitación más próxima a la de Katniss –que, por suerte, esta amueblada, a diferencia de otras habitaciones de invitados–y sacó las cosas de su bolsa. Se quitó la americana y la colgó en el armario. Dejó la pistola de repuesto sobre la mesita de noche y luego abrió uno de los cajones del armario. Encontró una sudadera de hombre dentro. Peeta volvió a cerrar el cajón y eligió otro.

Luego, pasó al cuarto punto de la agenda de la noche: ocuparse de Katniss. Estaba interpretando muy bien el papel de fiscal dura, fingiendo no sentirse afectada por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Pero él había percibido el agotamiento en sus ojos, durante el trayecto de vuelta a su casa, el nerviosismo que ocultaba su sarcasmo al efectuar el comentario sobre la reparación de las puertas francesas, y detectado el modo en que había vacilado momentáneamente, al seguirlo hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, recordando, sin duda el ataque del intruso enmascarado.

Supuso que no debía haber comido en horas. Y ese parecía un principio tan bueno como cualquier otro. Deteniéndose ante la puerta de su habitación para asegurarse de que todo parecía ir bien, Peeta se encaminó hacia la cocina, en la planta baja. Encontró el cajón de los trastos y el menú muy gastado de un restaurante chino a un par de manzanas, y pensó que era una apuesta segura. No tenía ni idea de lo que le apetecería comer, así que encargó un montón de cosas –a la mierda, se lo cargaría al Bureau.

Además, así les quedarían sobras. Por el aspecto de su frigorífico y de su congelador, Katniss aún era peor cocinera que él. Gracias a Dios que existía la comida para llevar porque un hombre de metro ochenta y nueve no aguantaba más allá de una hora con esas escasas raciones precocinadas. Había pasado cinco noches en la jungla en Colombia, con otros cuatro tipos de su equipo de las Fuerzas Especiales, y encontrado raciones más generosas allí que en esos dichosos envases.

Luego, comprobó el mueble bar del salón. Por lo que parecía, a Katniss le gustaba el vino y le gustaba tinto, así que se decantó por una apuesta segura y eligió un Cabernet. Quisiera ella admitirlo o no, sabía que necesitaría cierta ayuda para dormirse esa noche. Al escuchar correr el agua arriba, se dirigió hacia la cocina y le sirvió una copa de vino. El timbre sonó unos cuantos minutos después y, tras un instante de confusión, cuando Peeta cacheó al repartidor, le pidió el DNI y llamó al restaurante para comprobar su identidad, aceptó la entrega.

Peeta depositó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, cogió la copa de vino y subió las escaleras. Katniss había dejado la puerta del dormitorio parcialmente abierta como le había pedido que hiciese.

Llamó.

–Pasa –dijo ella con voz apagada.

Peeta abrió la puerta por completo. La encontró delante del vestidor y se acercó.

–Pensé que te apetecería una copa de vino para ayudarte… –se interrumpió cuando ella se volvió, sorprendido al verla.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Claro, comprendió. El armario donde había estado escondido el asesino, esperándola.

Depositó la copa de vino en el suelo y se aproximó.

–Katniss… todo va ir bien ahora. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella parpadeó y se le deslizó una lágrima por la mejilla.

Eso lo mató.

Peeta la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola. Luego le susurró al oído.

–No va a volver a acercarse a ti, nena. Te lo prometo. Nadie va a volver a ponerte un dedo encima nunca más.

Ella giró la cabeza sobre su pecho para mirar hacia el vestidor.

Habría podido jurar que la oyó sollozar.

–Es un vestido tan bonito –dijo por fin.

Peeta echó un vistazo. Un vestido largo de seda, rosa intento, colgaba en el frontal del vestidor. No tenía ni idea de qué la hacía llorar pero supuso que lo mejor sería asentir y mostrarse solidario, dadas las circunstancias. Puede que el asesino lo hubiera arrugado o algo así.

–Es un vestido muy bonito –convino.

Katniss señaló los zapatos de tacón plateados que había en el suelo. Los había colocado directamente bajo el vestido, como si una mujer invisible los llevase puestos.

–Y los zapatos… –lo miró con ojos llorosos–. Habrían combinado a la perfección, ¿no crees?

Sí… tal vez debiera saltarse la cena y meterla directamente en la cama. Alguien estaba claramente fuera de si. Se aclaró la garganta. La verdad es que esa clase de cosas se le daban mejor a Odair.

–Y ahora, no quieres volver a ponerte los zapatos porque… ¿puede que el asesino los tocara? –joder, era un hombre, ¿él que sabía?

Quizá los zapatos eran sacrosantos como los bolsos y las despedidas de soltera. Katniss se apartó y le dirigió una extrañada mirada.

–¿Qué? Oh, venga. Concédeme un poco de sentido común, Peeta. Es un vestido de dama de honor. Me siento desilusionada porque se suponía que iba a llevarlo en la boda de mi amiga Madge. Es este fin de semana, en Michigan. Con todo el caos de hoy, lo había olvidado por completo –suspiró–. Vas a decirme que no puedo ir, ¿verdad?

Peeta lo consideró.

–¿En qué parte de Michigan?

–En un hotel en Traverse City. Madge solía ir allí de vacaciones con su familia de pequeña. Lleva años planeando esta boda –significa mucho para ella –Katniss forzó una sonrisa–. Parece que, al final, Cinna va a tener que hacer de dama de honor. Va a fastidiarlo de verdad.

Peeta miró más allá de su sonrisa. Era imposible no darse cuenta de lo unida que estaba a sus amigos. Traverse City estaba a más de trescientos kilómetros de su oficina de Detroit pero probablemente pudiera conseguir que Haymitch pidiera unos cuantos favores. Todo el mundo le debía favores a Haymitch.

–Puedo llevarte a la boda –le dijo.

–¿En serio? ¿Crees que sería seguro?

–Suponiendo que podamos enviar a unos cuantos agentes de la oficina de Detroit como apoyo, sí. En realidad, nos vendrá bien. Esta es una casa enorme –con mucho espacio que cubrir para vigilarte. Tenía previsto instalar un sistema de seguridad –alarma silenciosa, detectores de movimiento, lo habitual. Ahora, uno de nuestros equipos puede hacerlo durante el fin de semana, y cuando tú y yo volvamos de la boda ya estará en funcionamiento.

Ella dejó escapar el aire, medio sorprendida, medio aliviada.

–Estupendo, de acuerdo. Ha sido… eh… más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Peeta ladeó la cabeza. Espera un segundo… No logró decidir si se sentía molesto o realmente impresionado. Metió un dedo en la goma de los pantalones que Katniss se había puesto y la acercó.

–¿Me has tomado el pelo con esas lágrimas, Katniss?

Ella alzó la mirada, desafiante, manifiestamente indignada por la sugerencia.

–¿Estás de broma? Después de todo lo que he pasado, ¿no tengo merecidas unas cuantas lágrimas? Jesús.

Peeta esperó.

–La boda es muy importante para mí –no puedo creer que lo dudes siquiera. Sinceramente, Peeta. Las lágrimas eran auténticas.

Esperó un poco más. Acabaría hablando. Siempre lo hacían.

Katniss se removió bajo el peso de su mirada.

–Vale, de acuerdo. Algunas de las lágrimas eran auténticas –lo miró con cara de fastidio–. Esto se te da realmente bien.

Él sonrió.

–Lo sé –recogió la copa de vino del suelo y se la tendió. Ella lo siguió escaleras abajo y vio las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa.

–¿Por qué no te sientas mientras lo preparo todo? –dijo Peeta–. No me gustaría agotarte en tu actual estado de fragilidad emocional.

Katniss lo observó mientras sacaba los cartones blancos de las bolsas y los depositaba en la mesa, ante ella. Cuando acabó, levantó la mirada.

–Eh… he terminado con la preparación –dijo Peeta.

Katniss se echó a reír.

–Wow –tú sí que sabes ganarte a una chica –cogió unos palillos del envase que tenía más cerca, sin parecer particularmente molesta por la falta de presentación.

Al principio, hablaron de la investigación Robards mientras comían. Luego, cuando empezaron a recoger, Katniss condujo la conversación hacia los tres años que él había pasado en Nebraska –un tema tabú anteriormente para ellos. Consciente de los posibles obstáculos en la conversación, Peeta decidió contarle una de sus última asignaciones allí –la captura de un ladrón de bancos que la prensa local había bautizado como "el bandido del trasero", porque el pervertido disfrutaba dejando huellas de vaselina de sus partes bajas en los cajeros que robaba por las noches.

Katniss trató de no reírse mientras tiraba los envases vacíos. Falló miserablemente.

–Lo siento. Estoy segura de que fue un caso importante. ¿Cómo atrapaste al tipo? –empezó a reírse de nuevo–. ¿Hiciste que los sospechosos se bajaran los pantalones y los pusiste en la rueda de reconocimiento?

–Ja, ja –dijo Peeta, rodeándola para tirar el resto a la basura–. Pillamos al tipo porque llevaba vaselina en las manos, después de habérsela extendido en el culo durante uno de sus trabajos. Dejó huellas digitales y obtuvimos resultados –había estado en la cárcel por robar una tienda de ultramarinos.

–Ojalá hubiera podido verte hacer el arresto –dijo Katniss, apoyándose contra la encimera y tomando un sorbo de vino.

–Fue el punto álgido de mi carrera –repuso Peeta secamente, metiendo las sobras que ella había colocado en un Tupperware en el frigorífico.

Cerró la puerta y la vio observarlo con una expresión repentinamente seria.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

–Tengo que contarte una cosa –dijo ella–. Sobre lo que pasó hace tres años… Yo no fui la que te transfirió a Nebraska.

Peeta se pasó una mano por la boca mientras lo asimilaba.

–Habla.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Veintiuno **

Peeta se paseó por la habitación mientras ella hablaba.

Katniss comenzó por el caso Snow, diciéndose que bien podía empezar por el principio. Le habló sobre la decisión de Seneca de no procesarlo y sobre su orden de no contarle al FBI, ni a nadie, lo que había decidido.

–Era nueva en la oficina por aquel entonces –no quise correr riesgos –repuso–. Las cosas serían muy distintas si él y yo tuviésemos esa conversación ahora.

Luego le contó todo lo demás: los intentos de Seneca de despedirlo, lo de su contacto en el DDJ, su reunión con Haymitch para informarlo de la situación, incluso su respuesta cuando Haymitch le había preguntado por qué quería ayudar a Peeta.

–Tu traslado a Nebraska no fue un gran resultado, lo sé, pero era mejor que, que te cesaran del servicio por completo –dijo–. Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir, dadas las circunstancias.

Cuando hubo concluido, Peeta no dijo nada. Transcurrieron unos segundos y… Siguió sin decir nada.

Luego, clavó su mirada en ella y atravesó la habitación a grandes zancadas. Katniss se preparó. Con esa expresión en el semblante, o bien iba a matarla o…

La besó. Enlazando intensa y exigentemente su lengua contra la de ella. Cuando apartó la boca, ambos estaban sin respiración.

–¿Por qué no me lo contaste hace tres años, antes de que me marchara? –preguntó.

–Le dijiste a treinta millones de personas que tenía la cabeza en el culo. Es curioso lo mucho que eso la disuade a una de mantener una conversación significativa.

Él sonrió.

–Cierto. ¿Y dónde nos deja eso ahora?

Como si ella tuviera la menor idea.

–Creo que podríamos hablar sobre las normas de nuestra situación actual. Tú viviendo en esta casa. Conmigo.

Peeta retrocedió.

–De acuerdo. Reglas. Buena idea –se pasó una mano por el pelo y se apoyó en la encimera junto a ella. Suspiró entrecortadamente y la miró–. Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre tu costumbre de pasearte por ahí con camisetas ajustadas y pantalones de yoga.

–Está bien. Dejaré de hacerlo, siempre que tú te afeites.

Peeta se pasó una mano por la mandíbula y sonrió.

–Te pone la barba de dos días, ¿eh?

Vaya que sí.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

–Te advertí acerca de mirarme así.

Katniss advirtió tanto el deseo en sus ojos como su debate interno.

A la mierda.

Recorrió el espacio que los separaba y lo besó. Prescindiendo de los preliminares –lo que a ella le pareció bien–la cogió por el trasero y la levantó. Sin interrumpir el beso, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras Peeta salía de la cocina y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

–Es probable que esto sea una mala idea –dijo Katniss, recorriéndole los musculosos brazos y los hombros con las manos, maravillada por la facilidad con que la transportaba.

Peeta le mordió provocativamente el labio inferior.

–Entonces, detenme. Dime que no debería liarme contigo porque eres mi testigo.

Katniss enredó los dedos en su espeso pelo rubio.

–Suena complicado.

Al final de las escaleras, la apoyó contra la pared y le besó el cuello.

–Dime que debería parar –murmuró contra la base de su garganta.

Katniss cerró los ojos y casi soltó un gemido.

–Probablemente deberías.

Se retorció para aproximarse, colocando el duro abultamiento que tenía bajo los vaqueros directamente entre sus muslos.

Peeta contuvo el aliento y la llevó al dormitorio.

–Dime que esto es solo alguna especie de síndrome del héroe para ti, porque hoy te he salvado la vida.

–Supongo que es totalmente posible.

La depositó sobre la cama y se arrastró junto a ella. Su voz sonó ronca.

–Dime que no quieres hacerlo, Katniss.

Ella deslizó un dedo sobre el corte de su mejilla.

–Lo siento. No puedo.

Peeta la besó y algo pareció desbordarse entre ellos. Katniss alargó la mano hacia la pistolera de su hombro, sin tener la menor idea de cómo se quitaba el maldito chisme. Las manos de Peeta la recorrieron por todas partes. Alcanzó el borde de su camiseta, decidido a sacársela por la cabeza.

–Cuidado con los puntos –masculló ella contra su boca.

–Joder –siseó Peeta y, repentinamente, rodó para apartarse.

–No –¿A dónde vas? –si la respuesta no era "a por un condón" iban a tener palabras serias. Y muchas iban a ser tacos.

–Te han disparado –dijo él entre jadeos.

–Estoy bien –repuso Katniss, yendo a su encuentro–. Solo es un dos, ¿recuerdas? –Peeta le cogió las manos y se las aprisionó contra la cama. Ella lo miró con aprobación–. Así está mejor.

–Dios, Katniss. Acabo de enterarme de que he sido un gilipollas durante los últimos tres años. No hagas que sea un gilipollas esta noche también. Deja que, al menos, haga esto bien. Estás herida, estás hecha polvo –no quiero aprovecharme de eso.

Katniss lo miró.

–Bonito momento para empezar a ser agradable otra vez. Creía que habíamos hablado sobre eso.

–Créeme –no es más fácil para mí –Peeta saltó de la cama–. De todas formas, necesitas descansar esta noche. Y si no me voy ahora, descansar es lo último que harás –le tendió las manos y la ayudó a levantarse.

Katniss salió de la cama y lo siguió hasta la puerta. Él se detuvo un momento en el umbral, observándola. Estaba despeinado y sus ojos eran de un cálido tono azul. De haber estado en la cama, solo que Katniss se había perdido esa maldita parte. Se apoyó contra el marco, junto a él.

–¿Sabes? Probablemente mañana te agradezca que hayas sido un caballero.

–¿Pero ahora?

–Ahora mismo, mis sentimientos hacia ti son muchos menos agradables.

Peeta sonrió.

–Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso –se giró y avanzó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de invitados. Se detuvo antes de entrar–. Por cierto, hay una sudadera de hombre en mi armario.

–¿Blanca, de los Sox? –preguntó Katniss.

–Si.

–Es de Cinna. Debió dejársela una de las noches que se quedó a dormir.

–¿Estás segura de que solo son amigos? –preguntó Peeta con suspicacia.

Katniss se echó a reír.

–Sí.

–¿Y estás segura de que es gay?

–Absolutamente.

Peeta asintió, por lo visto satisfecho.

–Buenas noches, Katniss.

Fue la última vez que lo vio esa noche.

Peeta se puso unos pantalones de correr y una camiseta, y se dejó la pistola amarrada a la pantorrilla. Se detuvo en el umbral, escuchando los sonidos procedentes de la puerta de al lado, donde Katniss se preparaba para acostarse. Sin prisas, emprendió su propia rutina y luego comprobó la BlackBerry por si había e–mails de la oficina. Al terminar con eso, colocó un par de almohadas en el cabecero de la cama y se tumbó, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza. Pensó en abrir el libro que había traído pero no tenía la cabeza, precisamente despejada.

Una vez dejaron de oírse ruidos, esperó media hora, solo para asegurarse.

Se levantó y salió al pasillo. Entró silenciosamente en la habitación de Katniss, deteniéndose en el umbral para escuchar el suave y regular ritmo de su respiración. Satisfecho de que estuviese dormida, se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, junto a las puertas reparadas que conducían al balcón y a la escalera de incendios. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

Sentado en la oscuridad, observó.

Sabía que el sueño acabaría venciéndolo –ciertamente, había dormido en sitios más incómodos–pero sería un sueño ligero y poco profundo.

Estaría listo al instante, de ser necesario.

Que Dios ayudase al hombre que intentara pasar por allí.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Veintidós **

Katniss se despertó desorientada esa mañana. Le llevó un momento sacudirse las pesadillas y convencerse de que eran simplemente eso.

Se incorporó, tratando de captar ruidos extraños en la casa. No oyó nada pero, en realidad, nunca había oído a Peeta a menos que el quisiese que lo oyera. Por una milésima de segundo se preguntó si debería preocuparse por él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que (a) era Peeta, y (b) si a él le había pasado algo, no debería estar sentada en la cama preguntándose nada, esperando a que la mataran y esas cosas.

Sintiéndose rara al permanecer en la cama, mientras él estaba despierto en alguna parte de la casa, Katniss se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se lavó los dientes y abrió el grifo de la ducha, dejando que se calentara el agua mientras se desvestía. El hombro herido emitió pequeños gritos de protesta cuando elevó el brazo por encima de la cabeza para desprenderse de la camiseta. Se quitó el vendaje y comprobó en el espejo que todo parecía ir bien.

Fue una tarea complicada tratar de ducharse y lavarse el pelo intentando mantener los puntos lo más secos posibles. Por prescripción médica, se suponía que debía evitar mojarlos las primeras veinticuatro horas. Ciertamente le habría venido bien un poco de ayuda en la ducha –algo que habría sido posible si cierto individuo no hubiese decidido que era el momento de comportarse como un caballero.

A esto, siguieron unas cuantas quejas más acerca de Peeta.

Tras la ducha, se maquilló rápidamente antes de bajar las escaleras. Dejó que el pelo se le secara libremente, sin tomarse muchas molestias con él, ya que tendría que volver a arreglárselo para la cena de ensayo de Madge. Entró en la cocina y encontró a Peeta sentado a la mesa, trabajando. Él apartó la mirada de su ordenador.

–Buenos días.

Volvió a mirarla. Más detenidamente ahora. Se había "olvidado" de ponerse sujetador esa mañana. Vaya por Dios.

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –preguntó.

–Aguántate. Ya ha sido bastante duro tener que quitarme todo el acondicionador del pelo, colega.

Peeta lo rumió por un momento.

–No. Ni idea de lo que significa.

Lo suponía. Advirtió que había una jarra de café recién hecho esperándola. Suspiró. Aquel hombre era imposible –hacía que fuese más y más difícil seguir irritable con él. Y solía dársele tan bien…

Cogió una taza de Michigan de un armario y se sirvió un café. Tomó un sorbo del delicioso brebaje caliente y, lentamente, volvió a sentirse humana.

–Pareces ocupado.

–Se nos presenta un día intenso –dijo Peeta.

Llevaba una camiseta gris de manga corta, vaqueros y el pelo húmedo, y estaba guapísimo y demasiado alerta. Katniss supuso que debía haber dormido lo bastante bien en la habitación de invitados.

Peeta frunció el ceño, frente al ordenador.

–La conexión a Internet es muy mala.

Katniss se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

–Nunca antes había tenido problemas –mientras le echaba un vistazo al ordenador, captó la cicatriz de su brazo –en manga corta era difícil pasarla por alto; dentada, fea y de varios centímetros de largo. Tras leer los archivos de la captura de Peeta, sabía que tenía otra cicatriz al otro lado del brazo, por donde había salido el cuchillo que se lo había atravesado.

No dijo nada al respecto, procurando no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

–No es bonita, ¿verdad?

Katniss se reprendió mentalmente a si misma por ser tan poco sutil. Como siempre, Peeta lo captaba todo.

–No consigo imaginarme lo que debió doler –alzó la vista y se encontró con Peeta observándola.

–Un poco más que un dos –él esquivó el tema–. Tenemos unas cinco horas de viaje, lo que significa que tendremos que ponernos en marcha como muy tarde a las once para que llegues a tiempo al ensayo.

–Tengo que llamar a Cinna –dijo Katniss, recordándolo de pronto–. Cuando Flavius lo dejó, decidimos ir juntos.

–Ya he hablado con Cinna –llamó hace un rato para ver cómo te encontrabas. Va a ir hasta allí en su coche.

–¿Has contestado mi teléfono?

Peeta pareció encontrar la pregunta divertida.

–¿Algún problema?

–Pareces estar a tus anchas, encargándote de todo esta mañana.

–Tal vez deberíamos dejar las cosas claras. No importa lo que pasara anoche…

–Oh, pero anoche no pasó nada, ¿recuerdas?

–…cuando tiene que ver con tu seguridad, esto es como cualquier otra asignación de vigilancia. Lo que significa que estoy al mando el fin de semana entero y todo el tiempo que nos lleve atrapar a ese tipo –dando el tema por zanjado, cogió un taco de Post–It rosas de la mesa–. Vale –también he hablado con tu amiga Madge sobre la boda.

Katniss le echó un vistazo al reloj del horno.

–¿También? Solo son las ocho y media.

–Busqué el número en la agenda de tu móvil. Tenía que pedirle que me mandara la lista de invitados por e–mail. El equipo del FBI que se va a reunir en el hotel con nosotros se asegurará de restringir el acceso a cualquiera que no esté en la lista.

–Apuesto a que Madge se sintió emocionada por eso.

–En realidad, sí –dijo que haría que la boda pareciese "ultra–exclusiva" –Peeta revisó sus notas en los Post–It–. Tenía unos cuantos mensajes para ti, que me pidió que te transmitiese palabra por palabra. Primero, dijo que no te olvides de las joyas de dama de honor principal que te dio, porque ya sabes el tiempo que le costó encontrarlas y lo importante que es que destaques entre las demás damas de honor. Segundo, pidió que borraras todas las referencias al consumo de alcohol en la universidad que había en el borrador de tu discurso que le enviaste la semana pasada. Tercero, dijo que no debías pensar que los mensajes sobre las joyas y el discurso significan que no está muy, muy preocupada por lo que te pasó anoche y que no está emocionadísima porque, aún así, vayas a seguir yendo a la boda. Por último, preguntó si te importaría fingir que soy tu acompañante para la boda, porque no quiere que el resto de invitados piense que el FBI te protege porque eres una especie de miembro de la mafia convertida en soplona. Peeta dejó el taco sobre la mesa–. Le dije que estábamos de acuerdo con la última petición.

La petición de que fingiesen ser pareja.

–Entonces, ¿ahora somos "nosotros"?

Él sonrió.

–Por lo menos, este fin de semana sí, cariño. No debería ser difícil dar el pego, teniendo en cuenta que nos instalaremos en la misma habitación del hotel.

Ay, Dios.

El trayecto de cinco horas en coche transcurrió rápidamente.

Todo había cambiado, desde que Peeta había descubierto la verdad sobre lo ocurrido hacía tres años. Le había hecho un montón de preguntas, deseando descubrir más cosas sobre Katniss. También, porque necesitaba mantener la mente alejada de lo increíble que estaba con los vaqueros ajustados, metidos, a la altura de las rodillas, en unas botas de montar de ante marrones, y un suéter color marfil con cuello en V.

Definitivamente, su indumentaria era un peligro para la conducción –en la primera pausa de la conversación había empezado a pensar en ella desnuda, a excepción de esas botas, montándolo, y había estado a punto de estrellarse contra la mediana de la autopista.

Hacia mitad del trayecto, por fin habían tratado un tema por el que Peeta sentía mucha curiosidad. Había estado tratando de dar con una forma sutil de introducirlo en la conversación, cuando ella lo planteó de golpe.

–¿Por qué me preguntaste si había estado casada?

Peeta escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

–Tu casa parece demasiado grande para una persona. Pensé que quizá había vivido alguien más allí contigo.

Ella estiró las piernas, acomodándose.

Peeta mantuvo la mirada en la carretera, evitando esas peligrosas botas. Más o menos.

–Te mueres por saber cómo he podido permitírmela, ¿verdad? –preguntó Katniss, divertida.

–Dado que te acusé de aceptar sobornos la última vez que tratamos tus finanzas, estás en todo tu derecho de decirme que no es asunto mío. Pero me encantaría oírlo, si sintieses la inclinación de compartir esa información en concreto.

Katniss se rió.

–Serías un buen abogado, con respuestas como esa. No es nada escandaloso. La heredé. Mi abuela vivió en esa casa durante años –de hecho, es la casa donde creció mi padre. Mi padre era hijo único, así que la casa debería haber pasado a él cuando falleciera mi abuela. Pero murió antes que ella, y como mis padres llevaban años divorciados, pasó a mí, como única heredera de mi padre. Al principio, pensé en venderla pero no me pareció correcto. La muerte de mi abuela fue algo inesperado… sencillamente se rindió, después de que mi padre fuera asesinado. Después de perderlos a ambos en tan poco tiempo, no pude soportar la idea de deshacerme de la casa. Pensé que a ellos les habría gustado que la conservase.

Peeta la miró, tratando de decidir si habían llegado a ese punto de la relación que le permitía formular la siguiente pregunta. Considerando todo lo que había sucedido durante las últimas tres horas, pensó que sí.

–¿Cómo murió tu padre?

Katniss hizo una pausa y, por un momento, creyó que no iba a responder.

–Era policía, aquí en Chicago. Lo mataron hace cuatro años estando de servicio. Él y su compañero respondieron al aviso de un altercado doméstico en un edificio de apartamentos –un vecino llamó para quejarse. Nadie les abrió la puerta pero oyeron a una mujer gritando en el interior, así que mi padre y su compañero fueron en busca del casero para que les abriera. Una vez dentro, encontraron droga por todas partes y se dieron cuenta de que aquello no era un altercado doméstico y, de pronto, una mujer drogada empezó a gritar que los distribuidores estaban tratando de engañarla. En cuanto los distribuidores –había dos sentados a la mesa de la cocina–vieron a mi padre y a su compañero, empezaron a disparar. El compañero de mi padre fue herido en una pierna y el casero recibió un disparo en el hombro.

Mi padre siguió a uno de los delincuentes hasta una habitación donde un tercer tipo estaba intentado escapar por la ventana. Le entró el pánico y le disparó a mi padre en el pecho y en el estómago.

Peeta solo podía imaginar el dolor que debía haberle producido.

–Joder, Katniss… lo siento –hizo cálculos mentales y pronto llegó a una conclusión–. Hace cuatro años. Es cuando te uniste a la oficina del fiscal.

–Ojalá pudiera decirte que lo primero que hice como fiscal fue encerrar al cabrón que mató a mi padre. Aunque nunca me habrían permitido llevar ese caso.

–¿Pillaron al tipo?

Asintió.

–Se declaró culpable de homicidio en un tribunal estatal. Fue rápido, sin repercusiones. Muy… insatisfactorio.

–Pero ahora encierras a otros cabrones de por vida.

–Eso es más satisfactorio.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

–Me asombras, Katniss.

Eso le arrancó una ligera sonrisa.

–Un gran halago, procedente de alguien que sabe matar a la gente con un clip y esas cosas.

Peeta la miró sorprendido.

–¿Te has enterado de lo de los clips? –se restregó la barbilla–. Hmm… Es algo exagerado. Incluso tratándose de mí.

Katniss lo miró, estupefacta.

–Es broma –más o menos. Tal vez sí con grapas pero no con clips–. Hablando de tu trabajo –y del mío–hay algo más que me gustaría preguntarte. Algo que salió durante la reunión en el despacho de Haymitch. Mencionaste que Seneca está al corriente de tu conexión con el caso Robards.

–Haymitch también pareció interesado en eso.

–Sigo pensando en la forma en que Seneca te ordenó que abandonaras el caso Snow hace tres años. Las cosas eran de una forma mientras pensé que tú, la encargada de revisar todos los archivos de la investigación, habías tomado la decisión de que no había suficientes pruebas para llevar el caso adelante. Pero ahora que sé que Seneca te presionó para que no presentases cargos, el asunto me deja un mal sabor de boca. No me fío de él.

Katniss lo consideró. Peeta observó que estaba contemplando mentalmente las posibilidades.

–Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con eso –dijo–. Seneca es un fiscal de los EEUU. No podemos empezar a lanzar acusaciones contra él solo porque tenemos un mal presentimiento. Sabes mejor que nadie lo vengativo que puede llegar a ser.

–Solo quiero que pienses en ello. Tienes que tener cuidado con Seneca. Y el hecho de que vaya a ir contigo al trabajo el lunes es perfecto –me dará la oportunidad de vigilar a ese hijo de puta. Si se le ocurre hacer algo más que mirarte mal, podría pedirte prestada esa idea del clip.

Katniss volvió la cabeza hacia él.

–Eso suena amenazador.

–Ahora que sé que fue él, el que me jodió hace tres años, mis sentimientos por Seneca, empleando tus propias palabras, son mucho menos agradables.

–Por el bien de los dos, espero que seas capaz de controlarte.

Peeta apartó la vista de la carretera y la miró.

–En todos los años que he pasado en la Marina y en el FBI solo ha habido una persona junto a la que he tenido problemas para controlarme.

Ella sonrió al escucharlo pero no dijo nada. Se reclinó en el asiento, cruzando una de las piernas enfundadas en aquellas peligrosas botas sobre la otra. Peeta luchó contra las imágenes que lo asaltaron de Katniss a horcajadas sobre él.

–Eres consciente de que estás conduciendo de lado, ¿verdad?

–Gracias por señalarlo, Katniss.

_**Sorpresa! Ya me voy, pero quería dejarles esto antes de irme, un capítulo ligero y divertido. Ahora sí, nos leemos en unos días... Aunque no podré actualizar, si tendré tiempo de leer reviews así que no se contengan! **_


End file.
